Oscura venganza, sentimientos cálidos
by cleo-656
Summary: Naruto, un vampiro,esta en búsqueda de la venganza por la muerte de sus padres, pero necesitara entrar a una escuela de cazadores para cumplir su cometido ¿que sucederá cuando tenga amigos que lo ayuden y caiga en las trampas del amor? Capitulo 16
1. Pasado

**Hola!!!!!! Este es un fic que lo tengo pensado hace mucho tiempo ojala sea de su agrado ^^!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 :Pasado**

Corría lo mas rápido a lo que daban mis piernas, tenia miedo de mirar hacia atrás y encontrar que mi mundo se habia derrumbado a mi pies .Sobe mis ojos en un intento desesperado de limpiar mis ojos azul cielo que se estaban irritados ya que ,hace mas de 1 hora estaba llorando sin parar.

Porque!!!-grite intentando escapar de la cruel realidad que me habia impuesto el maldito destino.

Cansado de tanto correr me derrumbe sobre mis piernas pequeñas ,ya que aunque fuese un vampiro de la sangre mas casta y pura no iba a crecer de un día para otro.

En ese entonces tenia la edad de 50 años y la mentalidad de un niño de 5 años aproximadamente. Mi vida era muy longeva por lo ya reiterado ,era un vampiro, y mi sangre era muy especial.

Oka –san, Otou-san!!! Grite de nuevo, pensando que en medio de ese oscuro y solitario bosque alguien me escucharía cosa que no me resulto muy bien porque después de mi grito escuche unos aullidos no muy lejanos que lograron sobresaltarme a tal manera que empecé a temblar de pavor.

Con todos mis fuerzas logre pararme y caminar a duras penas hasta que vi en un tronco no muy lejano que era hueco y para mi suerte tenia un orificio que era el doble del tamaño de mi porte .

Entre en ese orificio y espere ,y espere……

RINGG!!!!! RIINGG!!!!

Maldita sea!!!-De nuevo habia tenido la misma pesadilla y para mi cruel realidad todo eso no era producto de mi imaginación ese era ….mi pasado

Me levante de mala gana ,tome mi bata y me la puse y luego me quite mi gorro .

Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras de mala gana , cuando llegue al comedor una de mis tantas sirvientas estaba esperándome con la comida que yo amaba mas en el mundo.

Ramen! –grite y en menos de una milésima de segundo ya estaba devorando mi comida

En cuanto termine mi desayuno pude oír las risas de mi sirvienta esta era joven de cabello café y de unos ojos ámbares los cuales se veían hermosos en su piel blanca .

La quede mirando un momento y esta al darse cuenta de mi presencia callo de inmediato.

D-disculpe mi insolencia –dijo ,y pude adivinar lo que estaba pensando .

Crees que te voy a matar ?-dije en un tono juguetón .

Tenga piedad de mi!-dijo Sara ese era el nombre de mi sirvienta .Me va a matar estoy segura esos eran los pensamientos de ella

Jajajajaj –lo único que pude hacer fue soltar una carcajada .

Llevas mas de 3 años trabajando aquí y todavía me tienes miedo , Sara por dios te quiero como una hermana porque te mataría o acaso me creen tan despiadado y malo?

Suspire ,la mire y le dije –si te mataría quien haría mi ramen o aguantaría mis travesuras –y al decir esto en mis labios se formo una sonrisa que la hizo suspirar

Discúlpeme Uzumaki –sama ,le agradezco lo que me ha dado pero aunque me quiera tratar como una integrante de su familia soy solo una sierva a su disposición.-me dijo algo apenada

Bueno, bueno , como tu digas pero nada de Uzumaki-sama solo llámame por mi nombre Na-ru to –al decir esto me pare de la mesa y la mire estaba muy sonrojada cosa que me gusto aunque no sabia la exacta razón de eso.

Na-naruto emmm Lady Tsunade lo llamo dijo que quería hablar algo muy urgente con usted –esta fue la ultima palabra que dijo Sara antes de retirase de la habitación

A?-fue lo único que atine a decir en este momento-Tsunade-obachan quiere hablar conmigo ?-fui a mi cuarto aun con la duda del porque me habría llamado la vieja esa .

Fui hacia el baño de mi cuarto me desvestí y entre a mi tina la cual tenia el agua tibia, tal como a mi me gustaba .

Esa vieja me dejo con muchas dudas -dije cuando ya estaba hundiéndome en esas tibias aguas .

Tome la esponja y empecé a refregarla en mi cuerpo que era como el de adonis ,esto no es por ser egocéntrico ni nada por el estilo, era la pura y santa verdad .Luego de que terminara mi labor con la esponja tome el shampoo, puse un poco en mis manos y comencé a manosear mis cabellos dorados con aquel liquido .

Mi cabello ,mis ojos ,mi piel bronceada ,todos decían que era la replica exacta a mi padre Minato Namikaze, exceptuando las tres marcas de mis mejillas las cuales a algunas personas le causaban risas y a otras les parecían atractivas ya que decían que parecía un zorro ,solitario, llamativo, fiero, indomable, pero a la vez alegre y elegante.

Mi entusiasmo ,mi personalidad y mi actitud , la gran mayoría que conoció a mi madre decía que esa parte era herencia de Kushina Uzumaki . Me alegraba tener parte ambos en mi ser ,suena raro decirlo pero esta es una de las pocas cosas que me recuerdan a ellos .

Cerré los ojos unos minutos y salí de la tina en busca de una toalla para secar mi húmedo cuerpo.

Al encontrar la toalla seque lo más rápido posible mi cuerpo y me amarre la toalla a la cintura . Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me dirigí a mi closet (o armario) .rápidamente saque la ropa interior y me la puse para luego vestirme .me puse una polera manga larga color verde oscuro y un jeans negro. Saque unas zapatillas del mismo color de mi polera y me puse una de mis tantas chaquetas negras y me retire de la habitación.

Baje calmadamente las escaleras para encontrarme a mi peor pesadilla en el umbral de mi casa

TSUNADE-OBA CHAN ¡! – grite antes que me mirara con enfado y dijera las palabras que tanto temía

* * *

**Bueno esto es algo que como ya lo habia dicho lo tenia pensado hace ya mucho tiempo (mucho tiempo para mi son como 2 semanas XD)**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y que ojala comenten .**

**Si hubo algún error no duden en comunicármelo**

**Grax.**


	2. De Inglaterra a Japòn?

**Bueno aquí regreso con el otro capitulo**

**Ojala les guste ^^!**

* * *

**De Inglaterra a Japón ?**

* * *

_Baje calmadamente las escaleras para encontrarme a mi peor pesadilla en el umbral de mi casa_

_TSUNADE-OBA CHAN ¡! – grite antes que me mirara con enfado y dijera las palabras que tanto temía_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto!-dijo ella con ira incontrolable

Mire a Tsunade-obachan lleno de susto ,porque cuando me llamaba por mi apellido eso solo daba como resultado una cosa …..problemas.

q-que pasa? –dije obviamente intentando hacerme el tonto, y no me resulto nada bien.

Te dije que me llamaras hace 2 horas!!-dijo ella mostrándome su puño en señal de amenaza.

D-disculpa pe-pero me estaba bañando-dije con mucho nerviosismo, ya que si no decía algo pronto sabia que mi cara iba a estar contra el suelo.

Baka!-grito nuevamente y mi cara como lo habia pronosticado anteriormente yacía en el piso , cerca de la escalera.

Todo se volvió negro para mí durante 1 o 2 minutos aproximadamente.

Que pasa?-dije cuando recobre los sentidos.-Porque para pegarme y dejarme un chichón de tal magnitud, tiene que ser algo muy importante!-dije un poco molesto ya que ahora por su culpa iba a tener que sostener una bolsa de hielo sobre mi cara todo el día.

Primero es mejor que nos sentemos –dijo ella suspirando muy ondo.

Por que?-pregunte inocentemente ,como cuando un niño de 8 años pregunta sobre todas las cosas ,como,"porque el cielo es azul" o "porque el mar es azul".

Porque si!!-grito nuevamente y me dio una mirada seria, que me dio escalofríos.

La paciencia no es lo tuyo vieja –dije en un susurro, otro error que cometí, ya que nuevamente mi cara dio en el piso.

Es que acaso no te dieron la pasada anoche que te desquitas conmigo!!!-la mire haciendo un puchero y para intentar enmendar mi tercer error en ese día le dije –o es que estas en tus días.

Luego de esos "errores simultáneos"mi cara parecía una bolsa de boxeo.

Tsunade-obachan voy llamar a maltrato infantil si sigues lastimándome –al decir esto la mire con ojitos de cachorro y haciendo otro puchero.

Tsk, llama a maltrato animal mejor, porque tú ya no eres un niño Naruto-me dijo apunto de perder el control y la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Okay, okay –dije intentando que se calmara .Luego me pare del suelo ya que aun seguía tirado en el piso.

Después de eso nos dirigimos al living y nos sentamos en diferentes sofás ,de tal manera que estábamos mirándonos frente a frente.

Y a que vienes?-le pregunte sin mucho interés.

Hay algo serio que vine a conversar contigo así que deja de hacer cosas sin sentido ,me escuchaste –dijo lo mas seria posible.

Trague saliva y le respondí-que cosa?-intente copiar su actitud seria .

Como sabes las clases empiezan en 1 mes y este será tu ultimo año-luego de decir esto ella suspiro hondo –Y como ya estas enterado están haciendo intercambios de alumnos de tal manera que los cazadores y los vampiros que estén cursando la primaria y secundaria puedan tratarse mejor entre pares y no llevarse como el perro o el gato.

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-dije interrumpiéndola.

Has salido electo como unos de esos niños, por tu comportamiento y tu rendimiento-al decir esto bajo la mirada.

Abrí los ojos, me habia sorprendido mucho porque jamás pensé que esto sucedería.

Porque aceptaría esta oferta –le dije y luego la mire algo intrigado-he estado viviendo mas de 24 años en Inglaterra, porque dejaría esto! Mi vida ya esta perfecta tal y como esta!-esto lo dijo algo molesto.

Bueno …..Jiraiya me dijo que no te lo contara …pero..-dijo nerviosa.

Que cosa!-le dije ,ahora ya estaba enfadado-deja de darle rodeos a este asunto y dímelo de una vez por todas !

Sabemos donde están Madara Uchiha y Danzou!!-grito esto ultimo.

Ahora si estaba enojado y sorprendido .Pasaron algunos minutos para que yo pudiese salir del shock.

Donde están!? –le dije, mi mirada era desesperada y de frustración.

Al decir esto el aire del salón se volvió denso y pesado, como si aquí mismo hubiese un velorio.

Me pare después de unos segundos y empecé a caminar desesperadamente por la sala , ya que Tsunade todavía no contestaba mi pregunta .Me pare frente a ella y le pregunte nuevamente.

DONDE ESTAN!!!-dije mirándola a los ojos.

Lo único que recibí después de mi grito fue una carpeta que yacía en la mano de Tsunade .Ella temblaba, no sabia si era de miedo o impotencia pero no le di mucha importancia. Tome la carpeta y se la quite de las manos, luego me dirigí al mismo sofá que hace algunos minutos atrás estaba sentado.

Abrí la carpeta y empecé a leer su contenido y lo único que encontré fue el país ,la ciudad y la escuela a la que me habían transferido.

Que significa esto?-le dije levantando una ceja .

Ese es el país en donde están y los últimos días se les ha visto merodeando esa ciudad-dijo ella sin muchos ánimos levantándose de su asiento.-Naruto –dijo llamando mi atención-Por favor no cometas ninguna locura .

Te entiendo –le dije –Pero no voy a cruzarme de brazos esperando y esperando ,necesito hacerlos sufrir como ellos me hicieron sufrir a mi .

Llamare a Jiraiya para que firme los papeles para el intercambio, tienes 1 día para arreglar tus maletas ,y tus cosas –dijo esto mirándome seriamente.-Viajare contigo ya que me eligieron como la directora de ese recinto ,así que no te alegres mucho ya que no a poder librarte fácilmente de mi –dijo con una sonrisa burlona .

Lo único que pude hacer fui abrir los ojos, iba atener chaperones durante todo el viaje! Muy irónico ¿no?.

La mire y le pregunte sin bacilar -¿Por qué me escogieron para esto?-

E?-fue su respuesta ,porque al parecer no entendió mi pregunta.

¿Por que me escogieron para un intercambio?,-le dije - no seamos cínicos, sabemos muy bien que no soy fan a los estudios y mi comportamiento no es muy adecuado que digamos .

A era eso lo que querías decirme-me dijo como si lo que hubiese dicho hace 5 minutos no tuviese ninguna relevancia ?.

Tsunade-obachan!-de nuevo hice un puchero-Hace menos de 2 años golpee a un estupido!-dije esto muy rápido.

Porque?-de nuevo su tono de voz sonaba como si no le importara lo que estuviera diciendo.

Porque …Porque … se me olvido-dije pensativo.

Lo ves?- dijo ella-no tengo de que preocuparme eres un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Lo único que paso después de esto fue que la vieja se fue dejándome la carpeta y quede muy pensativo .Me dirigí a las escaleras y la subí con desánimos, hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Tome 2 maletas gigantescas y empecé a empacar mis cosas :ropa ,zapatos zapatillas , mi Mp4, mi netbook y otros aparatos electrónicos .Después de llenar las 2 maletas busque una mochila negra ,mi favorita y me dirigí a mi cama , al llegar a ella fui directo debajo de la cama ,ahí se encontraba una caja de madera rustica, un poco mas pequeña que un baúl .La abrí con sumo cuidado y en su interior encontré mis posesiones mas preciadas: fotos familiares, joyas de mi madre ,objetos preciados para mi padre ,el collar que me dio Tsunade-obachan, algunos regalos de amigos cercanos ,actas de nacimiento falsas, estas eran varias ya que ningún humano podría vivir 179 años como yo, y una infinidad de otras cosas .Tome las cosas con delicadeza y las puse en mi mochila .

Después me dirigí al velador y tome mi celular ,mis documentos, mí chequera y dinero en efectivo por si tenia alguna emergencia .

Tome las grandes maletas como si fueran 2 plumas y tome mi mochila ,Salí de mi habitación viendo si me faltaba algo ,y al darme cuenta que tenia todo me dispuse a bajar las escaleras .

Abajo de las escaleras estaban esperándome Sara y Estela, mis 2 sirvientas preferidas que me consentían en todo .

Las mire y les dije con simplicidad –las extrañare –y después de este les dirigí una sonrisa dulce y amable.

Ambas me sonrieron y se sonrojaron. Pero las voz de Estela se escucho por toda la habitación.

Disculpe señor no se le estará olvidando algo ?-me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

La mire confundido ya que no sabia de que me hablaba- que cosa?- le dije algo extrañado.

Los pasajes del avión !- me dijo riéndose a carcajadas .

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, como era tan tonto para olvidar lo más importante .

Les dedique otra sonrisa y le dije Sara –Puedes llamar a la agencia de viajes y decirles que me guarden un pasaje a Japón pero solo de ida y no de vuelta.

Me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y me dijeron las 2 a las vez –se va tan lejos!

Disculpen chicas pero no voy a poder volver en un tiempo así que en este tiempo en el que no este tómense unas vacaciones.-les dije en forma de excusarme.

Las 2 me sonrieron apenadas y fueron corriendo al teléfono mas cercano. Después de 10 minutos esperando regresaron con noticias para mi .

Naruto-kun-dijo Sara –su avión sale en 2 horas así que es mejor que se apure.

Hay un taxi afuera no se preocupe –termino de decir Estela.

Adiós chicas y dígnale a los demás que voy a estar afuera un tiempo –dije pero luego vi. que se acercaba Estela con algo entre las manos.

Tome- me dijo pasándome una botella de sangre-para que no le de hambre en el camino-termino de decir su frase y decidí salir de la casa.

Llegue al taxi en el cual un hombre que bordeaba los 50 años me pregunto mi lugar a destino.

Al aeropuerto-dije en ingles obviamente para que me entendiera .

El viaje fue mas largo de lo que me imaginaba ,al llegar le di el dinero correspondiente al hombre y me retire con mis maletas .Eran las 3 y media de la tarde y mi avión salía a las 5 en punto , me dirigí a comprar los boletos del avión .Una mujer de unos 30 años me atendió, al preguntarle sobre los boletos reservados me dedico una sonrisa algo insinuadora ,cosa que no me agrado para nada ,seguí haciendo todo el papeleo hasta que por fin ya estaba sentado en el avión .Obviamente no estaba en clase turista .

Me dormí durante el viaje ,gran error, ya que empecé a tener una pesadilla la continuación del anterior sueño

* * *

Estaba tiritando y aun yacía en el hueco de aquel árbol . Los aullidos se habían dejado de escuchar

Oka-san, Otou-san –pronuncie de nuevo y mis ojos se nublaron de lagrimas.

De tan solo recordar aquella escena me daba escalofríos. Mi madre y mi padre tirados en el suelo llenos de sangre, fueron asesinados sin piedad por aquel hombre que estaba a escasos metros delante mió, Danzou. Aquel hombre me miraba y pronunciaba algunas palabras a sus camaradas, obviamente era un cobarde ya que decidió atacar en grupo a mis padres cuando estaban mas vulnerables.

Por suerte logre escapar de el, en un momento de distracción de sus camaradas me escabullí hacia el bosque y corrí y corrí…

Desperté de un salto cuando una azafata me movió el hombro, realmente me habia asustado ,la mire para ver lo que deseaba.

Abroche su cinturón por favor -me dijo con una sonrisa y un tono de voz dulce.

Hice lo que me pidió y sonaron los altavoces

_"Señores pasajeros disculpen la interrupción pero por favor abrochen sus cinturones ya que estamos aterrizando. bienvenidos a Japón "_

Mire preocupado mi reloj de mano, me habia saltado la hora de la comida y solo por tener una pesadilla horrible!

El avión se detuvo y luego de unos minutos se abrieron las puertas, fui el ultimo en bajar.

Recogí mis maletas y de nuevo hice todo un papeleo para poder salir del aeropuerto. Cuando ya me encontraba a fuera prendí mi celular y me impresiono lo que estaba viento 13 llamadas perdidas de la vieja!. Marque rápidamente su numero en el aparato electrónico y la llame .

NARUTO ,DONDE TE HAS METIDO!!!!- me grito Tsunade reventándome los tímpanos de los oídos.

En Japón- dije tranquilamente –preferí irme antes disculpa las molestias-mi voz sonaba serena y esto calmo Tsunade.

Menos mal muchacho me preocupe mucho ,mantén tu celular prendido ,es la única forma de contactarnos-me dijo con voz seria.-bueno adiós y cuídate confió que no harás ninguna una tontería .

Suspire hondo y colgué la llamada. Me subí a un taxi cercano y nos dirigimos a Konoha una ciudad grande que con el paso de los años se ha convertido en el centro de reuniones de los cazadores .

Ya era de noche y estaba bastante oscuro. Lo único que no me preocupaba ahora era que por lo menos tenia un lugar en donde pasar la noche .

Cuando estábamos cerca de mi nuevo hogar divise un grupo de jóvenes y obviamente no olían a frescas rosas ,olían a sangre.

Vampiros-susurre y por suerte esta vez nadie me escucho.

Cuando estábamos en frente de una de mis tantas casas le pague al conductor y baje del automóvil.

Me miraron de inmediato en cuanto baje y me dirigí a la entrada de la casa . La botella de sangre que tenia guardada se habia abierto .

Rayos –fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar antes de ver que el grupo de vampiros me miraba expectante y se acercaban a mi .

Pero lo mas raro de todo fue que no vinieron a atacarme.

hola- dijo una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verde jade

mi nombre es Sakura Haruno es un gusto conocerte –dijo la chica con una voz chillona

mire a todos los presentes para ver lo que hacían ,pero no podía ser tan irrespetuoso como para no responder al saludo de la chica.

Hola , mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki –dije con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a todas las chicas del grupo.

Mi nombre es Ten-Ten me dijo una chica de chonguitos en la cabeza –gusto en conocerte-estaba tomada de la mano de un chico de ojos blanco inexpresivos que al notar mi mirada posada en el me dijo -Neji, mi nombre Neji Hyuuga-me dijo algo con pesadez .

Hmp-escuche que decia un chico de cabello y ojos azabaches- mi nombre es Sasuke-me dijo algo serio.

Después vi una chica detrás de Neji ,su piel era blanca como la nieve tenia el cabello largo y negro como la noche ,con toques azulados, sus ojos eran perlados con un toque lavanda y su cuerpo era perfecto. Tenia un sonrojo muy notorio ,se veía hermosa

La mire de reojo para que los demás no se enteran de mi atención hacia ella ,pero de pronto escuche su voz.

M..mi no..nombre es Hi…Hinata Hyuuga –Me dijo con dificultad ,su voz era dulce ,calida y agradable

Prácticamente parecía que me hubiesen hechizado ya que no era que de la noche a la mañana me sintiera tan atraído por una desconocida .

* * *

bueno aca esta la continuacion

en el proximo capitulo intentare hacer que Naruto y Hinata se acrquen un poquito mas jjiijii

xau ^^


	3. Conociendo a una desconocida!

**Hello!!!**

**Regrese a fastidiar nuevamente jijijii**

**Bueno y sin más preámbulos les dejo la continuación.**

* * *

_Prácticamente parecía que me hubiesen hechizado ya que no era posible que de la noche a la mañana me sintiera tan atraído por una desconocida ._

* * *

Conociendo a una desconocida !!!!

Mire a Hinata y le dedique una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar como un tomate. Me maraville cuando intento esconder su cara de la vergüenza, me encanto el efecto que yo producía en ella .

Luego mire a Sakura, tenia curiosidad de saber el porque se me habían acercado.

Y a que vinieron ?-dije en un tono juguetón para que no malinterpretaran mis palabras .

Es que… bueno .. como explicártelo-dijo Ten-ten, estaba nerviosa y supe el porque de todo, al mirarla a los ojos.

Tienen sed??-dijo como si nada.

Todos abrieron los ojos de la impresión y los mire seriamente

Deben tener cuidado en donde están cazando animales ,este lugar esta repleto de cazadores que los pueden atacar en cualquier momento-dije con seriedad absoluta –pero…si tienen sed puedo traerles unas botellas de sangre para que estén satisfechos-al decir esto una sonrisa se poso en mis labios y me miraron con gratitud.

Gra …gracias-dijo Hinata sonrojada levemente.

Hinata-sama no se tiene que rebajar al nivel de un plebeyo-dijo Neji con un deje de enfado en su voz.-No necesitamos su caridad –dijo ahora mirándome molesto.

Neji-dijo Sasuke en un tono neutro –estamos muy cansados para seguir peleando con mas cazadores, es mejor aceptar su oferta antes de que tengamos perdidas.

Sakura abrió mucho mas los ojos de la impresión , yo miraba expectante la escena y ,decidí intervenir-no se preocupen , no soy ni un siervo , ni esclavo –dije, y espere unos segundos para tener su total atención-esta es mi casa y les puedo brindar la ayuda necesaria para que estén sanos y salvos-dije tranquilamente y una sonrisa calida se poso en los labios de las chicas ,mientras que los chicos estaban serios y con una actitud arrogante.

Abrí la puerta con las llaves que tenia en el bolsillo y los hice pasar .

Cuando estaban todos adentro vi que una sirvienta miraba a los recién llegados y me dedicaba una sonrisa –bienvenido a Japón Uzumaki –sama – me dijo alegre. Todos me miraron para ver mi reacción –Angélica –dije con una sonrisa- me harías el favor de llevar las maletas a mi cuarto ,pero no ordenes las cosas luego lo hago yo .Mire a mis invitados y les hice una seña para que me siguieran .Pasamos por el comedor que era muy espacioso ,sus paredes eran de un color ámbar con un diseño único y atrayente a la vez , y luego nos dirigimos al living y les hice otra seña para que sentaran donde ellos quisieran .Neji se sentó con Ten-ten y Sasuke con Sakura ,Hinata estaba muy indecisa y se sentó al lado mío , le di gracias a Kami ante tal acto de la chica .Le sonreí a todos pero a Hinata le dedique toda mi atención ,luego de un corto silencio apareció Angélica nuevamente y me pregunto -¿desea algo Naruto-sama ?

Sí-dije yo con voz gentil-Tráeme 12 botellas de la reserva especial de 1456 –al decir esto se retiro rápidamente .

Y que hacen por este sector?-les dije con algo de curiosidad a mis acompañantes .

Teníamos planeado ir al bosque a mirar la luna y de paso asustar a algunos cazadores que nos han estado siguiendo-dijo Neji con menos frialdad en su tono de voz.

Pero ...-dijo Sakura con amargura – nos tendieron una trampa y tuvimos que pelear , y como eran demasiados ....escapamos .....apenas con vida.

Que mal –dije con un deje de tristeza en mi interior pero a la vez tenia rabia, ya que esos malditos habían osado a atacar a "mi Hina-chan",esperen...... dije mi Hina-chan!!!! Ahora si estaba delirando.**mi Hina-chan**", esperen ...... dije mi Hina-chan!!!! Ahora si Estaba delirando.

Mientras discutía mentalmente apareció Angélica con mi pedido, venia un poco incomodada por la gran cantidad de botellas, ya que aunque fuesen pequeñas eran muchas. Dejo las botellas sobre una mesita de centro y nuevamente se retiro del lugar.

Beban –les dije a mis invitados y estos de inmediato sacaron una botella cada uno, porque aunque fuésemos inmortales teníamos una debilidad, la sangre. Era un liquido majestuoso y imponente para nosotros ya que era un néctar muy tentador y una vez que lo probabas era como una droga , éramos adictos a esto. Lamentablemente esto también fue una desventaja para nosotros ya que empezamos a depender de él a lo largo de los años. Y si dejábamos de beberlo perdíamos las fuerzas y las energías ,era vital .

Tome una de las botellas entre mis manos ,la abrí y bebí su contenido ,no había tomado sangre desde hace un largo tiempo y ya me estaba empezando a cansar. Una gota de ese liquido vital para los mortales e inmortales resbalo por la comisura de mis labios ,no le di mucha importancia y seguí bebiendo el resto.

Mire a mis compañeros ,ya habían terminado de beber de su botella .

Beban, no sean tontos por eso pedí mas botellas-dije con un tono juguetón y casi instintivamente se apoderaron del resto de las botellas que quedaban encima de la mesa.

Tome la botella restante y nuevamente bebí su contenido.

Dis...disculpe Na...Naruto-san-escuche que me llamaban y supe de inmediato quien era la dueña de esa voz dulce y hermosa.

No me llames Naruto-san ,deja las formalidades me haces sentir mas viejo de lo que soy le dije mirándola seductoramente ,cosa que el resto ni noto ya que cada uno estaba con sus respectivas parejas mirándose y conversando.

Bue..bueno Naruto-kun ...... me preguntaba si podía ....usar el baño –me dijo con notoria timidez.

Claro –exclame –sígueme yo te llevo-dije con alegría. Nos paramos del sofá y camine delante de ella guiándola en nuestro recorrido.

Y bueno Hina-chan......-dije ,me encanto decir eso-te hicieron algún daño? Le pregunte sin nervios.

N..no –dijo y el silencio se apodero en nuestro transcurso.

Na..Naruto-kun- me dijo Hinata llamando mi atención-Tiene san...sangre en la mejilla –dijo mas sonrojada.

La mire con un poco de lujuria y le conteste –quieres?.

Ella movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo .Me acerque peligrosamente y ella trato de alejarse un poco pero choco contra la pared ,la arrincone .

Lame –dije autoritariamente señalando el lugar en el que estaba la pequeña gota se sangre .

Ella se me acerco lentamente y poso su lengua debajo de mi labio buscando la gota escurridiza .Mil y un sensaciones pasaron por mi cuerpo y Hinata después de lamer el lugar ya indicado subió a mis labios en busca de mas restos de sangre.

Me besó ,fue un beso tímido y tierno pero en cuanto abrí un poco mi boca para separarme de ella ,ella deslizo su lengua en el interior de mi boca .No quería que ella pensara que yo era un aprovechado , pero no me podía resistir ante tal acto de afecto.

Estuvimos largos segundos explorando nuestras bocas pero con la poco cordura que me quedaba me separa lentamente de ella.

Vaya ... pensé que solo querías la gota de sangre –le dije susurrándole en el oído y ella se sonrojo a más no poder y se desmayo ,la tome delicadamente entre mis brazos y espere a que despertara .Pasaron pocos minutos para que ella abriera sus ojos .

Hola –dije animadamente cuando ella ya tenia sus 5 sentidos ya activados.

A?-dijo nuevamente como un tomate-......eto.... sumimasen!!!!-me dijo cerrando sus ojos repentinamente.

No te preocupes –dije calmadamente –yo te ofrecí la sangre, solo .....seguiste tus instintos y lamiste los restos de sangre que yacían en mi boca –le dije con una sonrisa zorruna .

La baje de mis brazos lentamente y después de apreciar su rostro me fije lo que llevaba puesto. Una mini-falda celeste con unas flores bordadas en el lado izquierdo de esta, una polera un poco más clara que la falda y una chaqueta color lavanda.

Acá esta el baño le dije indicando un puerta que estaba cerca de nosotros ..

Tímidamente ella camino hacia la puerta y cerro la puerta.

"Kami me ama" ese era mi pensamiento ,había besado en menos de una hora a la chica que me estaba atrayendo ,esto ya era un record guiness!!!!

Cerré mis ojos y me apoye en la pared ,intentaba recordar sus labios , ¡Por dios! Tenían un sabor delicioso ,casi adictivo ,dulce y ni siquiera 1.000 sinónimos podrían describir aquélla sensación que sentí con ella. sensación que sentí con ella.

Había besado antes a muchas chicas , pero estaba vez era diferente me sentía feliz pero a la vez triste . Feliz porque esos labios carnosos y rozados de ella se habían unido a los míos , pero.... triste porque estaba empezando a dudar si los volvería a besar otra vez o si ya tenía dueño.

-----------------------------------------Hinata--------------------------------------------------

Luego de encerrarme en el baño lo único que pude hacer fue tocar mis labios ,estaban un poco hinchados por lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos.

Lo bese-dije con un hilo de voz, como lo iba a mirar a la cara ahora. Me enrojecí al recordar esto , el estaba esperándome afuera y en cuanto lo mirara no sabia si podría mantenerme en pie .

Capaz cree que soy una zorra ,este pensamiento se paso por mi mente ,sacudí violentamente la cara para intentar dejar de insultarme a mi misma .

Me dirigí al lavabo , abrí la llave y moje mi cara con delicadeza , luego me seque con la toalla que estaba cerca y mire hacia el espejo . Me observe fijamente y saque un conclusión , era fea ,nada sensual y mucho menos sexy , entonces porque un chico hermoso ,gracioso y sexy como Naruto se fijaría en mí.

Mi mente era un revoltijo , ya que en cuanto veía a Naruto mi corazón latía rápidamente ,cuando me sonreía sentía como si me derretía, cuando me miraba con esos hermosos ojos que el tenia azules como el cielo, mi respiración se aceleraba demasiado ,cuando escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios le daba gracias a Kami ! y sentía mariposas en el estomago y cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos .... ¡Por dios¡ sentía como si había muerto y revivido gracias a esos labios tan sabrosos ,cálidos, varoniles..........

Jamás había besado a alguien, así que no sabia como se sentirían los labios de otro hombre sobre os míos, pero ......FUI MUY ATREVIDA !! como es que pude hacer aquello con un hombre que ni conocía.

Soy una zorra ,soy una zorra , una perra ,una perra , una puta ,una puta!!!!!!!!!!me sentía desdichada ante esas palabras , por dios.

Luego de mi discusión mental, respire profundo y me dirigí hacia la puerta abrí lentamente la puerta y ahí lo vi mirando por la ventana ,con la luz de la luna se veía mas hermoso y masculino......

* * *

Espere unos minutos a que ella saliera , pero no paso nada ! así que me encamine hacia la ventana y mire la luna , esa luna me recordaba tanto a sus ojos inmaculados y puros.

Note que alguien me miraba y me di vuelta , era mi Hina-chan !

Hola –le dije como por tercera vez en esta noche .

Ho...hola-me respondió ella algo nerviosa.

Vamos? –le dije a ella ,y esta asintió con a cabeza.

Caminamos un silencio incomodo para ambos hasta que llegamos con los demás .

Hinata siguió caminado hacia el sofá ,pero yo me quede parado- bueno tienen mas sed? - les dije con una sonrisa y Hinata se sonrojo ,tal vez había recordado lo que hicimos.

Hmp .... gracias por todo, pero ya te hemos causado suficientes molestias en una noche –dijo Sasuke.

De verdad te lo agradecemos de todo corazón pero ya es muy tarde y tendremos problemas si es que no nos vamos ahora-dijo Sakura mostrando una sonrisa triste ante la despedida que se avecinaba .

Todos mis invitados se pararon al mismo tiempo y me dijeron a la vez -Arigato gozaimasu .

No tenemos como pagarte este enorme favor –me dijo Ten-ten .

Claro que si .... por ese beso hubiese dejado hasta que se quedaran a dormir !-dije en mis pensamientos y a la vez mire a mi Hina-chan.

Bueno mi casa es su casa les respondí con una sonrisa y ellos caminaron hacia la puerta.

Mire a Hinata-chan por lo que creí seria la ultima vez que la vería y le dedique la sonrisa mas hermosa de todas, haciéndola sonrojar y está me respondió con el mismo acto, una sonrisa tierna y dulce.

Se marcharon y desde entonces no la volví a ver , pasaron los días rápidamente hasta que llego el primer de levante temprano, tome desayuno y luego me fui a bañar rápidamente. Al salir de la bañera me dirigí al closet (o ropero) y saque una polera naranja con negro ,mi favorita ,tenia en la espalda un zorro negro de 9 colas .tome una chaqueta negra de cuero ,ya que hacia frió. Luego me puse unos jeans negros ,estaban gastados en las rodillas y esto le daba un toque especial y al final unas zapatillas naranjas con negro , me gustaba combinar los colores de mi atuendo. .

Tome un bolso negro y eche dentro unos cuadernos ,lápices, mi Mp4 ,mi celular, mi netbook, dinero, documentos y botellas de sangre y algunas de sake... me encantaba embriagarme a escondidas jijiii. Tome las llaves de mi auto y busque el collar que me había dado Tsunade-obachan, hace ya bastante tiempo que no lo usaba y este era un día perfecto para usarlo.

Baje las escaleras ,ya que mi pieza estaba en el segundo piso de la casa, y me despedí de mis sirvientas y sirvientes.

Después de hacer todo eso fui a buscar mi auto, un Chrysler ME Four-Twelve, este era mi tesoro como una parte mas de mi ,si algo le pasaba yo me moría y mataría al bastardo que osara a hacerle daño.

Tome las llaves del vehículo y me dispuse a conducir, mi auto era plateado y sus vidrios eran polarizados.

Conducí a toda velocidad hacia mi destino "La escuela Konoha" ,me cargaba que los estúpidos quedaran mirando mi vehículo y dijeran "debe ser una celebridad" ,si como no, yo? , una celebridad ?,una estrella de Hollywood!!!!. Nótese el sarcasmo en mi voz.

Por eso había puesto los vidrios polarizados además de que quería un poco de privacidad al conducir. Al llegar a mi nueva escuela todos miraban expectantes mi vehículo, mas bien, los cazadores miraban expectantes a la persona que estaba por bajar del vehículo .

Respire hondo me puse unos lentes negros y baje del vehículo con mi bolso ,intente no darle mucha importancia a mi alrededor y a los comentarios que decían algunos de mis nuevos compañeros, como ,"¡será uno de ellos!", "¡tiene olor a sangre ¡" o " es muy guapo !!!" , esos últimos eran los que mas me gustaban .

Camine tranquilamente y note muchas miradas clavadas sobre mí, al entrar al establecimiento todos me tenían rodeado y me observaban impacientes hasta que me encerraron en un circulo y obviamente yo estaba al medio de este .Una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros se me acerco pero estaba alejada como a 1 metro mío, y saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y pensé que me iba a atacar pero ..... corto la palma de su mano dejando escurrir un liquido rojo. Ella al principio parecía estar preparada para todo lo que pasara pero al cabo de unos segundos empezó a temblar de pavor y yo sonreí ante este gesto. Me acerque a ella peligrosamente y tome delicadamente la muñeca de su mano , estaba a punto de llorar y sus compañeros me miraban con un semblante serio. Pase delicadamente mi lengua por la palma de mano sacando la sangre que había en esta y que la herida se curara de inmediato.

No juegues con cuchillos-le dije en un tono juguetón y la chica se sonrojo .

Todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarme pasar eso me causa mucha gracia ,me temían.

Camine tranquilamente ,no me importaba lo que pensaran de mi ya que cuando era pequeño tuve que aguantar el maltrato de chicos de mi edad y mas grandes, aprendí a tolerar a los demás y a tenerles un poco de mas paciencia, la razón de todo esto era por que mis padres antes vivían en esta ciudad y el día en que nací liberaron a un espíritu llamado Kyuubi el cual se le ordeno atacar la aldea en la que vivía mi familia ,mi padre lo sello dentro de mi pero con el sacrificio de abandonar sus poderes ya que para la próxima vez que los utilizara seria fatal porque....moriría. Mi madre casi muere cuando me dio a luz y quedo muy frágil desde entonces hasta el día de su muerte. Con el tiempo supimos que Uchiha Madara ,el cual todos creíamos que ya estaba muerto ,había sido causante de atacar la ciudad causando destrozos y muertes innecesarias solo para vengarse. Después mi familia se tuvo que esconder para que gente como Madara no nos dañara , pero después de 50 años nos buscaron ............y nos encontraron.

Me dirigí hacia la oficina del director ,o mas bien dicho de la directora Tsunade. Toque la puerta un par de veces y escuche un "pase" como respuesta .Entre rápidamente y antes de hablar ya me estaba tendiendo en una mano otra carpeta pero mas pequeña.

Ahí esta tu horario, un mapa de la escuela, el nombre de los profesores y otras cosas –me dijo mirando un libro y escribiendo cosas sin prestarme atención .

Bueno....adiós –dije yo mirándola extrañado.

Eto....-dije viendo el horario-mi clase empezó hace.... 3 minutos me dije mirando mi reloj –después de esto salí corriendo hacia mi salón .

Lle...llegue-dije con cansancio pero para mi mala suerte la puerta del salón estaba cerrada y se podía oír que estaban pasando la lista de asistencia de los estudiantes .

Toque la puerta y un hombre de cabello blanco y que tenia tapada la boca y la nariz con una mascara me miro algo asombrado y me dijo –Minato –lo mire con el mismo asombro e intente hacerme el tonto ,ya que si alguien conocía paradero de Naruto Namikaze estaría en problemas.

Emmmm...... no se de lo que me esta hablando-dije en un tono de voz bastante creíble.

Bueno... disculpa te confundí con otra persona –dijo algo desilusionado- pasa y preséntate a la clase.

Entre al salón espacioso en el cual todos me miraban .

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ,tengo 17 años y vengo de Inglaterra –dije sin muchos ánimos.

Bueno mi nombre es Kakashi y seré tu profesor jefe además de enseñarte historia –me dijo él.

Cuéntanos algo mas sobre ti para que te conozcamos mejor –me hablo nuevamente.

Emmm ..... soy un vampiro ,no tengo familia y ...lo demás no les interesa –dije en tono juguetón sacando risas de algunos .

Bueno Uzumaki siéntese al lado de la señorita Hinata –me dijo y yo no pude evitar buscar con la mirada a Hina-chan.

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento y vi como algunos se sorprendían ya que no me tuvieron que explicar quien era Hinata .

Hola Hina-chan le dije a mi nueva compañera de puesto, con una alegría imbatible.

* * *

**Bueno les explique en el capitulo anterior que queria acercar un poquito mas a Narutin y a Hina jijijiijii y vaya que los acerque en tiempo record.**

**Bueno me despido y le doy las gracias a mis lectores.**


	4. Naruto ebrio?

.

**Regrese.... nuevamente !!!**

**en el capitulo anterior tuve algunas fallas en la escritura por que mi compu esta media mala, pero eso no tiene justificación, bueno le agradezco a mis lectores sus comentarios**

**y aunque sea tarde les deseo una feliz Navidad atrasada y una prospero año nuevo adelantado!!!!!!!**

_ Capitulo 4 :Naruto ebrio?????_

* * *

Hola Hina-chan le dije a mi nueva compañera de puesto, con una alegría imbatible.

* * *

Me miro sonrojada pero alegre ,me senté rápidamente en mi asiento y escuche como un chico con apariencia cansada y una coleta alta me hablaba.

Vaya que tienes mala suerte ,es el primer día que Kakashi-sensei llega temprano ,que problemático–me dijo en un tono de burla .

Lo mire algo extrañado y preferí omitir un comentario en contra se su persona, así que hice lo mas simple en todo el mundo ......lo ignore por completo.

Intente poner atención en clases pero no podía por 2 razones: una.... por Hina-chan y dos por que cada vez que inhalaba oxigeno me daba mucha sed ,la razón era simple , los guardianes o más bien dicho en la actualidad los cazadores, tenían una sangre impura, mestiza. Y la explicación era mas bien algo compleja, al principio de los tiempos había 3 especies que dominaban la tierra: Los mortales, los vampiros y los Ox´s.

Hacia tiempos lejanos los vampiros con los Ox´s tuvieron problemas con los territorios que habitaban, y por ende.....el poder.

Estos se declararon la guerra eterna, pero ambos tenían debilidades ,los vampiros necesitaban sangre para vivir y se debilitaban notoriamente con el sol y recuperaban fuerzas con la luna ,con la oscuridad, mientras que los Ox´s necesitaban agua pura y fresca de las lluvias y iceberg para mantenerse en pie , pero la luna los afectaba con la misma intensidad que a los vampiros el sol ,mientras que el calor y el brillo del sol le brindaba un enorme poder comparado con el de los vampiros, Prácticamente eran opuestos.

Los Ox´s eran seres que tenían una conexión con la naturaleza y la vida que los rodeaba,estos se podían transformar en seres mitológicos como las ninfas, para comprender mejor su entorno. Su forma era indefinida y la única persona que podía ver a un Ox´s en su verdadera forma, era su amante.

La guerra afecto a ambos bandos pero con mas intensidad a los Ox´s , y el problema llego a tal punto que los Ox´s se extinguieron, pero sin antes que tuviesen hijos mestizos con los Mortales y les dejaran un legado importante "destruir cueste lo que cueste a los Vampiros", de aquí en adelante la historia se tiño de rojo y empezó un cacería frenética entre las 2 razas.

Hoy en día las cosas no han cambiado mucho ,pero con ayuda mutua de los consejos de vampiros y cazadores, bajaron las muertes innecesarias y emplearon reformas para que pudiesen coexistir en paz, una de esas reformas era hacer que colegios educacionales fuesen mixtos , de tal forma que los cazadores y los vampiros tuviesen más amistad que enemistad entre ellos, y que el legado teñido de rojo que les fue entregado se pudiese borrar y rehacer uno nuevo en el que haya tranquilidad y paz para todos.

Después de intentar contener el oxigeno en mis pulmones durante unos minutos ,escuche la campana, y eso significaba una cosa ,había empezado el receso de clases. Salí rápidamente del salón de clases intentando evitar las miradas que mis nuevos compañeros de clase me daban .

Fui torpe ,ya que salí antes que el profesor saliera del salón y seguramente eso me iba a costar una buena reprimenda, pero eso no me importaba ahora ,lo que mas me atormentaba en este momento era una voz en mi subconsciente que me gritaba y pedía gritos

**Mátalos a todos!!!!!**

**Mata a los malditos que mataron a tus ancestros !!!!!!!!**

**Mata a todo ser viviente que se te cruce por tu condenado y sucio camino!!!!**

Esto siempre me causaba un dolor de cabeza espantoso y unos efectos secundarios de los cuales no estoy muy orgulloso.

Mis ojos azules se convertían en unos ojos rojos y deseosos de sangre y muerte , mis dientes filudos para succionar sangre se transformaban en unos gruesos e igualmente filudos colmillos y mis 6 marcas en mis mejillas se ensanchaban y mis uñas se alteraban a tal manera que eran unas garras para desfigurar y asesinar lo que se pasaba por el camino, esto me daba una apariencia un tanto aterradora.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude con la cabeza agachada haciendo que todas las personas de las cuales pasaba cerca viesen un rayo amarillo.

Me dirigí a una puerta que conducía hacia la azotea y abrí la puerta la cual no tenia seguro, después de esto cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Disfrute del hermoso espectáculo que daban los 5 pisos del establecimiento y divise a unos metros un cobertizo, era de madera ,viejo, sin ventanas ,seguramente en la antigüedad les servia para guardar los implementos de limpieza ya que no cabían en el cuarto del conserje dirigí hacia el cobertizo y rompí el candado que lo mantenía cerrado, había acertado en mi deducción ,habían unas cuanta escobas y trapeadores, pero todo estaba viejo, gastado y el polvo y las telarañas se divisaban notoriamente, sonreí ante mi descubrimiento quizás este lugar lo podría convertir en mi base secreta .

Cerré la puerta quizás mañana limpiaría el lugar y de a poco traería cosas para adornar mi nueva "base".

Me subí arriba del cobertizo ya que tenia el techo plano y uno perfectamente se podría acostar en él , abrí mi bolso y saque una botella de sangre, la destape pero justo antes cuando iba a dar mi primer sorbo divise la botella de sake que había traído y una sonrisa maligna pero a la vez traviesa se poso en mis labios ,tape con su respectiva tapa la botella de sangre y mis manos se dirigieron automáticamente a la botella de sake, esta no dude en beberla ,pero cuando di un pequeño sorbo escuche que alguien abría la puerta que conectaba la escuela con la azotea , mire un poco temeroso la puerta ya que perfectamente podría ser la vieja, pero mis miedos se disiparon cuando me fije que la persona que estaba en la puerta era nada más ni nada menos que mi Hina-chan.

La mire durante unos segundos ,ya que el lugar donde estaba me daba una vista privilegiada hacia ella.

Eto..... Naruto-kun estas aquí ?-dijo ella y al cabo de unos segundos suspiro resignada, no me había visto, justo cuando ella se iba dar vuelta para retirarse del lugar fui lo mas rápido que pude y le tape los ojos. Ante tal acción ella se sobresalto dúrate unos segundos .

¿Quien soy?-le susurre en la oreja y delicadamente le destape los ojos para que ella pudiese verme.

Naruto-kun!!-exclamo ella feliz pero al rato su expresión cambio- eto.... hueles a sake me dijo algo preocupada.

Note preocupes solo tome un sorbo –le dije calmadamente haciéndola reconfortar un poco.

T..te estaba buscando-me dijo detonando su nerviosismo.

Para que?- le dije yo en un tono lujurioso lleno de deseo , ya que su vestimenta daba mucho que decir. Tenia una polera rosada , con un escote pronunciado muy ceñida a su cuerpo ,con una chaqueta entreabierta de un rosa mas claro ,tenia una falda del mismo color que la chaqueta y era bastante corta que digamos haciendo ver sus blancas y hermosas piernas su cintura pequeña y plana con una cadera pronunciada, a eso también hay que agregarle una coleta baja que le daba un aspecto dulce y a la vez tentador y un brillo labial rosa .

Pa...para presentarte..a mis a..amigos –dijo con esa voz tan dulce y tierna que me embelesaba , estuve pensando un buen rato mi siguiente movimiento pero sucumbí ante la tentación .

Me acerque peligrosamente a ella como ya lo había hecho la primera vez en nuestro encuentro a solas y obviamente ella retrocedió, choco con la puerta de entrada a la azotea.

Me acerque delicadamente a su oído y le susurre.

No ha habido ningún minuto en el cual no piense en ti ,me tienes vuelto loco –dije en un tono sensual .

Escuche como ella pronunciaba las palabras que tanto anhelaba.

Yo ....también .-me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Me acerque lentamente a sus labios y los roce provocando como la primera vez que la bese mil sensaciones difíciles de describir. Luego de esto no me pude contener mas y la bese tiernamente pero esa dulzura se transformo en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión ,con ambas manos la acerque hacia mi cuerpo haciendo que ambos sintiéramos una descarga eléctrica ,luego ella me respondió y poso sus manos en mi cuello para aumentar el deseo que teníamos mutuamente, Hinata jugaba con mis cabellos de una forma sensual e inexperta, me encantaban sus caricias. Solté una mano de su cintura y la baje hasta tocar su pierna haciendo que ella soltara un gemido que me dejo más loco de lo que ya estaba aumentando la intensidad del beso, pero el beso se corto inesperadamente por la falta de oxigeno a los pulmones dejando ver a una Hinata bastante sonrojada y al borde del desmayo.

Esta vez no voy a dejar que te escapes –le susurre en el oído y la bese inesperadamente .

Continué con mis caricias y ella con las suyas hasta que llegue a su muslo y ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido haciendo que mis besos bajaran por el cuello y la mordiera y besara de la forma más sensual y delicada que pudiese.

Repentinamente escuche un –Naruto-kun!-de sus labios de porcelana que me hizo estremecer.

Hina-chan-pronuncie con voz ronca por el deseo y lujuria que sentía en ese momento

Ella entrelazo sus piernas entre caderas dejando que nuestros sexos se rozaran y que nuestros cuerpos experimentaran una sensación única y maravillosa

Ella gemía de placer y eso era música para mis oídos, la estreche mas contra mi cuerpo, aplastando sus pechos y que esta vez gritara mi nombre .La lujuria nos estaba invadiendo y nos sabia si ahora podría parar.

Pero todo lo que se empieza algún día se debe terminar y cuando estaba a punto de desnudarla escuche pasos que subían las escaleras hacia nuestra dirección y la solté repentinamente haciendo que me mirara extrañamente.

Varias personas vienen para -dije con voz molesta , ¡me habían interrumpido en el mejor momento!

Ella me miro aterrada y se arreglo su cabello y ropa yo hice exactamente lo mismo y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el techo de cobertizo he hice como si nada hubiese pasado en ese momento y bebí sake , ¡ahora si tenia una buena excusa para beber !

Después de unos segundos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica de pelo rosa y ojos jade acompañada de varios chicos .

Por fin los encontramos !!!-dijo alegremente y haciendo que la mirara algo confundido.

Hola chicos-dijo Hinata simulando que no hubiese pasado nada, pero claramente el sonrojo de sus mejillas era notorio hasta a una milla de distancia.

Hinata!!-escuche que un chico se acercaba a mi Hina-chan y la abrasaba por la espalda dejándola claramente incomoda.

Voy a matar a ese imbecil!!!!-gritaba mi mente.

**"Chico hasta que por fin sigues mis concejos"**- escuche una voz burlona y ronca en mi cabeza-claramente era la voz del Kyuubi, decidí ignorar a ese zorro y mire a todos los chicos que acompañaban a la ojijade.

Que pasa?-dije en un tono neutro.

Te queríamos presentar a nuestros amigos –me explico Ten-ten que estaba de la mano de Neji.

A?-Dije intentando sonar indiferente y di un gran trago a la botella de Sake que tenia en mano haciendo que todos me miraran sorprendidos.

Su salvador es un ebrio patético ?-dijo una chica rubia de cuatro coletas, inspeccionándome con la mirada.

Su salvador?- dije un tanto extrañado, no recordaba haberme puesto una capa roja volar por los aires y acabar con ladrones y malos.

Así es!!!!-dijo Sakura mostrándome una amplia sonrisa.

Dobe –escuche que me llamaba un pelinegro llamado Sasuke.

Teme-le respondí en el mismo tono neutro en el cual el hablaba.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido y luego dijo –hmp!.

Quede mirándolo un poco raro este era un circulo de amigos muy extraños. pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquel chico que pronto iba a asesinar .

Hey !!!!!Hinata porque hueles a sake!!!!-dijo el chico pelicastaño mirándome muy molesto.

Nos habían descubierto y Hinata estaba al borde de un desmayo

* * *

**Bueno aca finaliza este capitulo**

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado y les gusto leerlo como a mi me encanto escribirlo.**


	5. ¿Celos? y ¡Amor!

**Primero que nada les deseo un feliz año a todos !!!!**

**dilculpen si me demore mucho es que no tenia muchas ideas.  
**

**Le agradezco demasiado sus comentarios, pero el único problema es que me hicieron sentir como una pervertida jijijii!!!!**

**Bueno le doy una advertencia ya que va ver una escena SasuSaku biennnn larga para que después no me reten!!!**

**Bueno ojala les agrade el capitulo y no me linchen por si algo no les gusta XD!**

capitulo 5 :¿Celos? Y ¡amor!

* * *

Tsk-fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento, ahora tenia que soportar a un metiche! ahora si tenia muchas razones para matarlo y el Kyuubi me estaba tentando mucho.

A los pocos segundos note la mirada de todos clavadas sobre mí y después sobre mi ojiperla

Iba a contarles la verdad "_estuve apunto de tener sexo con Hinata y ustedes me interrumpieron_" pero vi el temor en esos ojos perlados que para mi eran perfectos y preferí callar y decir una excusa barata.

La abrase para saludarla y como estaba bebiendo sake se tuvo que quedar impregnado mi olor en ella –dijo con voz bastante natural y muy creíble. Después de decir esto escuche los suspiros de todos excepto de aquel chico que mantenía abrazada a la fuerza a mi Hina-chan.

Dobe!- escuche que bufaba el ojiazabache y como no podía quedarme callado preferí responder- Teme!.-y después de mi comentario hubo mucha tensión en el lugar hasta que cierta persona rompió el silencio.

Como si Naruto pudiese fijarse en una cosa como Hinata –dijo en tono de burla la pelirosa, molestándome a mi de sobremanera y también al Teme , ya que este frunció el ceño en una muestra de desagrado.

Esto preocupo mucho a la ojiperla , se sentía triste, desilusionada y muy molesta .Tanto fue el enfado de la Hyuuga que con voz dura y fría nunca antes pensada le grito al pelicastaño que la mantenía prisionera entre sus brazos.

Suéltame de una maldita vez!!!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas impresionando a todos. –Kiba te dije que me sueltes !!!!-grito nuevamente ya que el pelicastaño quedo shockeado por lo que había dicho la ojiperla y no se podía mover .La portadora del byakugan lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo contra el suelo con una furia implacable.

La mire con ojos como platos, entreabrí la boca y trague con fuerza al ver la fuerza que tenia esta

Genial-fue lo único que pude decir en aquel momento ,ya que si ella no hacia eso el iba a lanzar "accidentalmente" al pelicastaño por la azotea.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio la Hyuuga se dio cuenta de su acción y se llevo las manos a la boca y bajo la cabeza avergonzada, retrocedió unos pasos y abrió la puerta de la azotea para bajar como un rayo las escaleras.

Tome mi bolso y mi botella de sake rápidamente , corrí tras ella pero parecía que la tierra se la había tragado ya que en cuanto empezó nuestra persecución la perdí de mi vista –Tsk , la perdí –susurre .

Mire por todos los lugares en los que podía haberse escondido Hina-chan, pero aun así no encontraba rastro alguno de ella, cerré los ojos intentando pensar ,cosa que casi nunca hago.

Recordé algo que me encantaba de ella su característico olor a lavanda, intente agudizar mis sentidos para poder encontrarla lo más rápido posible , aunque pude distinguir muchos olores habían demasiados para poder encontrar a una persona en los 10 minutos que quedaban antes de entrar a clases. Suspire pesadamente, me sentía frustrado e inútil, camine lento y sin ánimos de nada hasta que vi un grupo de chicas y se me acercaron intentando intimidarme, una chica me llamo la atención tenia el cabello de un rubio claro y ojos celeste ,su corte de cabello era el mismo que el de mi Hina-chan, realmente se parecía a ella , pero Hinata era mil veces más hermosa que ella según mi criterio.

Pero que tenemos aquí ?- dijo muy sensualmente- un chico tan guapo como tú que hace en un lugar solitario como este?.

Note su mirada sobre mi, inspeccionándome de pies a cabeza , esta chica era un poco rara y en su mirada se notaba a millas su frialdad y su poco tacto con las personas.

Nada-le respondí con simplicidad y sin mirarla a los ojos, no le iba a decir a una desconocida que estaba buscando a la mujer más perfecta del mundo y que estaba desesperadamente angustiado por su búsqueda .

Me miro con disgusto y frialdad capas de compararse con las miradas del teme o la de Neji .

Acaso no sabes con la persona que estas hablando?-me pregunto en un tono lleno de sarcasmo y de un desagrado total.

**No me interesa en lo mas mínimo si eres la reina de china ,pero tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer que conversar contigo**-dije con la voz del Kyuubi , esto era una ventaja que daba esa bestia encerrada en mi interior, poder usar sus características físicas a mi antojo, prácticamente si yo quiero puedo convertirme en un Kyuubi en miniatura .

La cara de la chica se desfiguro por completo al escuchar esa voz terrorífica y empezó a temblar, al resto de sus acompañantes también les paso lo mismo y se hicieron al lado para dejarme pasar como también lo habían hecho esta mañana los que chicos que me acorralaron antes de entrar a clases.

Camine tranquilamente, pero la verdad es que estaba hecho un caos en mi interior pensando en aquella ojiperla de la cual me estaba enamora..….. esperen ¿estuve apunto de decir enamorando? Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco , nunca he tenido ni una sola novia en toda mi vida , siempre son esas de usar y tirar como yo les llamo , pero Hinata es diferente aunque siempre cede ante mis besos y a todo lo que yo le haga ….. me siento diferente con ella … es raro explicarlo … es hermosa … pero ¡¡¡¡¡que otra cosa más puede ser!!!!! Me siento atraído por ella aunque ya me había pasado antes, jamás desee a una mujer tanto como ella , definitivamente ella es única e irremplazable , pero….. **DEBE ****PENSAR QUE SOY UN PERVERTIDO**, hice cosas que a una dama no se le debe hacer , mi madre siempre me decía " _Una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa_", entonces por que ahora hago caso omiso a sus palabras!!!!.  
Ahora estoy empezando a odiar a ero-sennin por dejar que leyera esa basura de libros que escribe, mi mente esta sucia desde ese maldito momento en el que abrí el libro "Icha-Icha paradise" que me regalo para mi cumpleaños 116.

Mientras meditaba y tenia discusiones mentales por si me estaba enamorando o solo tenia deseos carnales , escuche unos sollozos en el interior de la sala en la cual estaba enfrente , abrí lentamente la puerta para encontrar a Hinata llorando y en el suelo. Eso me causo un dolor inmenso en el corazón y me acerque lentamente hacia ella para no asustarla.

Hina-chan- dije en un tono que se notaba bastante dolido. Ella intento esconder su mirada para que yo no la viera en ese estado.

No te preocupes no has hecho nada malo-dije en un tono de comprensión el mismo que utiliza una madre utiliza con sus hijos.

Es..es que –dijo sollozando – le cause da..daño a K..Kiba-kun- dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

Kiba?-le pregunte algo intrigado y después de pensar un largo tiempo supuse que tenia que ser aquel chico con aspecto de perro que Hinata casi mata .

Es tu amigo?-le pregunte con sencillez y dulzura.

Si-dijo ella levantando su rostro para que yo pudiese verlo , se bella tan triste y sus ojos reflejaban miedo e intranquilidad.

Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte ya que si es tu amigo te entenderá y te disculpara- dije en un tono de voz amable y con mi típica sonrisa Namikaze-Uzumaki. Ella me miro extrañada y con un hilo de voz me respondió –gracias Naruto-kun-me miro con esa ternura que me encantaba y cerro los ojos en un gesto de tranquilidad .

Le sonreí y con mi mano seque aquellas lagrimas de su hermoso rostro blanquecino y de porcelana , pero nuevamente nos interrumpieron y mi celular sonó- Tsk –gruñí y ella soltó una pequeña risita .Tome mi aparato móvil y conteste.

-Hola-dije de mala gana

-Sara y Estela?-pregunte muy incrédulo

-No te creo....-y una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios

-En serio ..bueno diles que esta noche que no van a dormir ya que tengo algo en mente-dije mientras esa sonrisa se transformaba en una juguetona y traviesa.

-también dile que he esperado mucho por su comida –dije viendo a Hinata de reojo y no se notaba muy feliz.

-guau!!! Las veré en la casa cuando llegue !!!-dije cortando la llamada para dirigirme hacia Hinata que definitivamente no se hallaba feliz.

Que pasa? –le pregunte preocupado , pero parecía que estuviese pensando profundamente.

---------------------Pov Hinata------------------------------

-Hola-escuche que él decía de mala gana

-Sara y Estela?-pregunto muy incrédulo obviamente yo no las conocía.

-No te creo....-al decir esto una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios y me preguntaba de que se trataba esa conversación , pero no entendía por que me sentía tan mal y furiosa a la vez

-En serio ..bueno diles que esta noche no van a dormir ya que tengo algo en mente –dijo mientras esa hermosa sonrisa que yacía en sus labios cambiaba por una traviesa y esas palabras que acababa de pronunciar "..bueno diles que no van a dormir ya que tengo algo en mente" no sonaban muy bien en mi mente ....parecía como si iban a tener una noche de juerga y obviamente ahora estaba muy furiosa

-también diles que he esperado mucho por su comida –dijo mirándome de reojo,..... pero tampoco me gusto esa parte de" he esperado mucho por su comida" ..es como decir que van despertar juntos en la mañana a tomar desayuno y a tener nuevamente sexo desenfrenado y ahora estaba apunto de estallar.

-guau!!! Las veré en la casa cuando llegue !!!-dijo feliz!!!! Ahora me iba atener que escuchar ya que si estaba conmigo no iba a hacer por sus deseos carnales , pero me sacaron de mi ensoñación y cuando desperté vi aquellos zafiros que siempre me cautivaban.

------------------------------------End Pov Hinata-------------------------------------------------------

Mire a Hinata pero parecía que su mente estuviese en la luna, me acerque a ella y tome su mentón para que me mirase y a los pocos segundos reacciono, me vio y se sonrojo de inmediato eso siempre me encantaba, saber que yo producía reacciones sobre ella.

Que pasa? Le pregunte nuevamente y ella me miro con algo de resentimiento y dijo-quien era la persona con la que hablabas?.

Angélica- respondí con simplicidad y note desconfianza en su mirada.

Y quienes son Sara y Estela –pregunto ella , esto ya parecía un interrogatorio que una mujer le hace a su marido.

Son mis sirvientas de Inglaterra ,ya que me contaron que iban a venir y me encanta el Ramen que me prepara Sara y vamos a cantar karaoke toda la noche- le respondí emocionado y vi que ella tenia una gota al estilo anime y se caía de espaldas .

Hina-chan estas bien ?-le pregunte preocupado, me había sorprendido su reacción.

Eto... si estoy muy bien -dijo ella riendo nerviosa, realmente ahora me estaba dando miedo.

Bueno tengo sed -le dije, haciendo un puchero-y tu ?

Si -respondió ella de inmediato y saque 2 botellas de mi bolso y le entregue una. Bebimos el contenido de las botellas lentamente hasta que no hubo ninguna gota , nos miramos y sonreímos pero nuevamente nuestro momento fui interrumpido por la campana que dictaba que empezaban las clases.

Caminos por los pasillos mientras ella me guiaba hacia el salón de clases y nos encontramos con su grupo de amigos, pensé que la reprocharían o cualquier otra cosa , pero las cosas no sucedieron como yo lo esperaba y fue Kiba el que le pidió disculpas a ella por no respetar su espacio personal y sus amigos empezaron con el interrogatorio.

Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka ojala seamos buenos amigos –dijo una rubia de una coleta alta con ojos celestes claros. Mi respuesta fue darle una sonrisa amistosa.

Yo soy Shikamaru y ojala no seas problemático como todos-me dijo el chico que en la clase anterior había decidido ignorar.

Mi nombre es Lee y ojala tengas llamas de juventud tan fuertes como las mías!-me grito el chico de las CEJOTAS enormes .

Soy temari- dijo una chica la cual reconocí de inmediato-Eres la hermana de Gaara cierto?-le pregunte y ella quedo sorprendida igual que sus amigos –emmm.. si lo conoces? -me dijo desconfiada

Por supuesto!, ese chico me causo muchos problemas pero es bueno en el fondo de su corazón- le respondí y ella me miro con más calma.

Luego de eso siguieron los otros se presentaron : Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi y Sai .

Me di cuanta que faltaba la presencia de 2 personas y decidí preguntar antes que llegara el profesor.

Y donde están Sakura y el teme?-dije con inocencia y vi la sonrisa picara que me daban todos así que supuse lo que estaban haciendo .

* * *

En cuanto Naruto corrió tras Hinata todos fueron a buscarlos a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke dejándolos solos.

Sakura-bufo molesto el Uchiha.

q...que pasa?-respondió la aludida algo temerosa.

Porque hablaste de Naruto de ese modo –dijo con enfado .

Bu..bueno es porque es guapo no crees?-dijo algo asustada pero a la vez feliz por que su Sasuke-kun estaba celoso.

Si yo también creo que el divino-dijo Sasuke imitando la voz de una mujer con notable sarcasmo , dejándole claro a Sakura que estaba muy celoso.

Si y también pienso invitarlo a salir esta noche –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que el poseedor del sharingan se acercara a ella a grandes zancadas con una mirada dura y fría haciendo que esta retrocediera.

Sakura no sabia que hacer y tampoco supo cuando perdió el control de la situación ,pero ya era demasiado tarde, había chocado contra la puerta del cobertizo y no sabia que le iba a pasar ahora, pero para su sorpresa el peli azabache cuando estuvo enfrente de ella no le grito ni nada solo tomo suavemente su mentón y la beso delicadamente haciendo que esta entrara en un shock momentáneo pero se recuperase de inmediato para responderle aquel beso ,Sasuke la tomo de su cintura y la atrajo hacia el mientras que Sakura lo tomo del cuello para profundizar más su beso que ahora era uno salvaje y desenfrenado. Ambos exploraban sus bocas, y sus lenguas se movían a un ritmo bastante acelerado .

Los dos estaban al borde de la locura y cada segundo sentían descargas eléctricas que los motivaban en seguir su labor, Sasuke se separo momentáneamente de Sakura para ver su rostro y al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta que pedía a gritos que la besara como lo había hecho antes, pero el quería torturarla para hacerle pagar lo de hace unos momentos . se acerco lentamente a su oreja para decirle unas cuantas palabras

-_Je suis fou de toi, Dieu doit m'aimer pour moi quelqu'un comme vous dejarame_( estoy loco por ti ,dios me debe amarme para dejarame a alguien como tú )y después de decir esto una sonrisa arrogante se poso en sus labios, luego de este acto Sasuke mordio la oreja de la ojijade haciendo que la respiración de esta fuese más rápido de lo normal y gimiera su nombre , la apretó mas contra su cuerpo haciendo que esta notase la virilidad del hombre el cual la estaba martirizando ,pero el ojiazabache también noto que los pezones de esta estaban duros seguramente Sakura ya estaba lo bastante excitada .

Sasuke no podía estar mas complacido así que decidió terminar su pequeña pero agradable "tortura " y la recostó suavemente contra el suelo de concreto de la azotea , este la empezó a besar por el cuello y empezó a descender sus besos hasta encontrase con esa prenda que tanto le molestaba a ambos pero decidió continuar antes de rematar , dirigió una de sus manos hacia su pecho y lo masajeo suavemente haciendo que esta se retorciera de placer y pronunciara su nombre varias veces, este al no sentirse completamente gustoso dirigió su otra mano hacia su muslo y lentamente fue subiendo causándole mil sensaciones a la peli rosa.

Sasuke!!-chillaba la ojijade en diferentes ocasiones haciendo que el Uchiha estuviese muy excitado y este con voz ronca también dijese el nombre de esta – Sakura- decía como un susurro pero con solo eso complacía eternamente a Sakura. El peliazabache sin poder aguantar ni un segundo rajó la chaqueta de ella y lentamente fue sacando la polera de esta haciendo que un tono rojizo se apoderara de el rostro de Sakura.

Sasuke, en verdad esto no es un sueño –dijo la pelirosa cuando por fin podía hablar normalmente.

Si fuese un sueño te despertaría para hacer lo mismo que vamos a hacer ahora –dijo con una sonrisa tierna haciendo que nuevamente Sakura se sonrojara.

El peliazabache se quito su chaqueta y su polera sin dificultad alguna y la pelirosa tenia una sonrisa tonta que nadie se la iba a poder sacar de la cara , este se le acerco y le dio un beso tierno y lleno de cariño haciéndole entender a la pelirosa que si ella quería él podía parar cuando ella quisiese ante cualquier acto indebido.

La Haruno acaricio el pecho desnudo de Sasuke y este se sentía realmente feliz , abrazo a la pelirosa y lentamente empezó a desabrochar el brasier de esta , cuando el torso de la chica ya estaba completamente desnudo ella tapo con sus brazos sus ahora ya indefensos pechos , este sonrió ante tal acción, tenia pudor y él sabia muy bien como quitárselo . Se acerco a ella y le dijo – me tienes miedo?- y ella movió su cabeza en señal de un no – entonces.. ¿por que huyes de mi ? –dijo y esta abrió los ojos de la impresión y lentamente fue sacando sus brazos de sus pechos dejándolos a la vista del Uchiha. Este contemplo los pechos de la chica y se relamió los labios en señal de estar desesperadamente ansioso de reclamar ese cuerpo como suyo. El chico empezó a besar el cuello de la joven y fue bajando hasta encontrarse con los pechos, que no eran tan grandes y voluptuosos pero eso era suficiente para el .

Cuando estaban en la mejor parte se escucho la campana que daba inicio al comienzo de las clases y muy molesto por su inoportuna interrupción dijo su típico –Hmp

Sa..suke –kun.. las clases-dijo Sakura notablemente deprimida por no poder hacer nada.

Este al ver la cara triste de la Haruno una sonrisa arrogante se poso en sus labios y dijo con voz molesta – al diablo con las clases!- y lamió los pezones de la chica, excitándola y sorprendiéndola a la vez , esta se sentía un poco avergonzada pero estúpida a la vez por dejar que Sasuke tuviese el control de la situación y rápidamente dio vuelta a Sasuke y ella quedo encima de el y lo beso apasionadamente , sus manos temblorosas fueron bajando y su boca fue mordiendo la piel de aquel hombre que la hacia suspirar cada vez que la miraba, llego al pantalón del joven y hábilmente desabrocho su pantalón y se lo saco cuidadosamente mientras el gemía y miraba regocijado aquella escena. Sakura dirigió sus manos hacia la ropa interior del ojiazabache y sorprendida al ver que el encontraba bastante excitado saco cuidadosamente esa prenda y sus manos empezaron a masajear aquel miembro haciendo que este gritara su nombre y los suspiros de el se escucharan muy alto, después de ver que su amante degustaba de sus caricias dirigió su boca hacia el miembro del Uchiha haciendo que este cerrara los ojos repentinamente para luego mirar a la pelirosa que estaba como cuando un niño le regalaban un dulce , feliz.

El peliazabache cuando ya estaba en su punto critico dio vuelta Sakura y rápidamente quito el pantalón de esta para encontrar que solo una prenda lo separaba de su "premio", sus dedos se dirigieron a la cavidad de la muchacha y a través de la tela empezó a masajear en círculos aquella intimidad de la muchacha mientras que esta gritaba y gemía de placer incoherencias pero bastantes buenas para que el Uchiha empezase a ir aun ritmo bastante acelerado y cuando vio que sus dedos estaban bastantes mojados decidió quitar la prenda.

Ahora los dos se encontraban en igualdad de condición y se basaron salvajemente antes de unir sus cuerpos , en cuanto Sasuke estuvo enfrente de la pelirosa con voz ronca y desesperada le pregunto- ¿estas lista?- y ella respondió un temeroso- Si -e inmediatamente él se unió a ella, y la joven inmediatamente cerro los ojos y una lagrima recorrio su rostro por el dolor que ahora sentía, Sasuke sintio el dolor de su amante y nuevamente le hablo en francés.

_Puis-je continuer_?(puedo continuar?)- y Sakura lo miro un poco molesta y le respondió – sabes que no entiendo ese idioma ...pero puedes continuar- y luego de eso él le sonrió y empezó a moverse en el interior de la chica inundándola de emociones y deseos nunca antes sentidos .

Ambos se movían en un ritmo bastante acelerado y decían cosas sin sentido hasta que el ojiazbache escucho que la pelirosa le gritaba-Te amo- y después de esto el quedo muy pensativo pero continuo su trabajo hasta que ambos estaban llegando al clímax y después de aquello un profundo cansancio se estaba apoderando de ellos pero aun así el Uchiha seguía al mismo ritmo hasta que cayo en el suelo de concreto con la pelirosa y ambos se empezaron a reír ya que ninguno de los dos se podía mover y aun así seguían unidos .

Sasuke se cerco al cuello de Sakura y la mordió dejándola sorprendida pero aun así esta no se movía ya que tenia plena confianza en aquel joven no le haría daño alguno y cuando termino le susurro – esta marca es para que sepas que eres solo mía y nuevamente tenia una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y la chica le sonrió feliz , ya que por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad ......._sentirse amada por Sasuke._

* * *

**Bueno acá esta el capitulo aunque tiene más contenido SasuSaku que NaruHina .**

**Espero que me comprendan el por que no hice que los demás supiesen la relación de Naruto y Hinata y les agradezco demasiado sus Reviews**

**Xau y cuídense.**


	6. Mision Fallida

**Hola!!!!**

**Les quiero decir que me perdonen si es que no hubo mucho NaruHina en el capitulo anterior es que...... no he tenido muchos ganas de escribir ya que mi hermano mayor me ha estado molestando mucho ¡¡¡¡y es desesperante!!!!**

**Bueno respecto a unas pregunta que me han hecho**

**¿va a aparecer a akamaru?¿ Gai estará? ¿Shino cambiara su actitud?**

**Solo les puedo responder es que lean el siguiente capitulo para que lo descubran :D**

** Capitulo 6 :Mision fallida  
**

------------------------------------capitulo anterior ------------------------------

_La chica le sonrió feliz , ya que por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad .......sentirse amada por Sasuke._

_**O eso era lo que ella creía , porque el destino tenia otra cosa planeada para ellos.**_

* * *

Estábamos dentro del salón de clases y me estaba enfureciendo ya que los malditos cazadores miraban a mi Hina-chan con ojos llenos de lujuria y picardía , mientras que sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a ir sobre ellos y los mataría, pero alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

Así que tenemos carne nueva –escuche que alguien trataba de llamar mi atención y cuando dirigí mi vista al frente distinguí que se encontraban 2 profesores.

Mi nombre es Hikari Miya y seré la profesora de educación física de los cazadores –dijo una mujer de cabello negro , orbes cafés y piel morena , nos sonrió arrogantemente a todos los vampiros y les brindo una amable sonrisa a los cazadores , yo quede mirándola con pena ajena ya que se creía mejor que todos nosotros juntos.

Soy Maito Gai y entrenare a todos los vampiros perezosos y les contagiare mis llamas de la juventud!!!!- dijo un hombre con llamas en los ojos e idéntico al cejotas pero en versión adulta , sus palabras hicieron que a todos los presentes les saliera una gota al estilo anime y nos preguntábamos si tenia algún parentesco familiar con Lee.

Bueno espero que comprendan el por que vamos a hacer los entrenamientos por separado....-dijo Hikari-sensei pero alguien la interrumpió, más bien dicho yo la interrumpí.

Porque? –dije inocentemente , estaba curioso por saber que razones me darían ,pero las únicas razones que me dieron fue una mirada asesina por parte Hikari-sama y un –Porque lo digo yo!!! de la misma , esto provoco que algunos de mis compañeros de clases se burlasen de mi , cosa que no fue de mi agrado .

La profesora Suspiro y masajeo sus sienes intentando controlar su enfado, mientras que Gai-sensei nos miraba con una sonrisa y Lee miraba al profesor como si fuese un dios para él.

Bueno como les estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran-dijo mirándome y yo le sonreí de manera traviesa .-vamos a hacer los entrenamiento de manera diferente , ya que los cazadores usan armas mayoritariamente para defenderse mientras que los vampiros usan sus propias habilidades –dijo mirándome nuevamente

Ya entendí ,ya entendí , no soy tan idiota como lo parezco- dije haciendo un puchero mientras veia a la profesora que estaba a punto de matarme .

Disculpe?-dijo Temari con una expresión seria y fría.

Que pasa niña –dijo Gai-sensei en un tono de entusiasmo al ver a sus alumnos participar en la clase.

La clase va a ser mixta? -dijo con un leve rubor y miro de reojo al chico _"problemático"_ y en un segundo volvió su mirada hacia el profesor.

La directora Tsunade-sama ha aceptado las clases mixtas porque creen que ya están lo bastante maduros para no cometer cualquier tontería-dijo Hikari en un tono serio y el silencio rondo el salón.

Después de 10 segundos había un ruido ensordecedor en el lugar , las chicas chillaban de alegría y los hombres gritaban felices por poder ver a sus compañeras de clases en plena actividad física . Pero como lo bueno dura poco un grito de la profesora hizo que todos los cazadores quedaran paralizados y sus caras se pusieran pálidas.

Den 10 vueltas por toda la maldita escuela!!!!-rugió Hikari-sensei y en menos de una milésima de segundo todos sus alumnos se empezaron a quejar y a discutir con ella pero un aura negra proveniente de la mujer hizo que todos saliesen corriendo del lugar huyendo.

Todos nos burlábamos de ellos y no faltaron los comentarios como –estúpidos!!!! Jajaja- o -malditos infelices jijii!!.

Pero eso fue nuestro gran error.- Los alumnos no se deberían burlar de sus compañeros de esa forma !-dijo Gai-sensei y por primera vez lo veíamos enfadado.

Deberán dar 100 vueltas alrededor de toda la escuela y el primero que llegue se ganara este traje de entrenamiento- dijo mostrándonos un traje verde muy ajustado al cuerpo el cual nadie estaría orgulloso de llevar puesto pero como siempre hay una excepción , Rock Lee salió como un rayo de sala y como en 5 minutos llego todo sudado y con el pulgar hacia arriba en señal que ya había dado las 100 vueltas.

Todos quedamos anonadados y lo vimos con ojos como platos, en realidad no me esperaba que alguien se parara de su silla y dara las 100 vueltas para reclamar su premio.

Parece que nadie quiere dar las 100 vueltas , entonces ...¡las ultimas 10 personas que lleguen a la meta tendrán que ponerse los trajes que me sobran!.

De inmediato todos nos dispusimos a realizar la loca carrera, había algunos tramposos que empezaron a hacer zancadillas y a empujar a los demás para que llegasen últimos, para mi suerte iba de los primeros ya que todos los días tenia que correr para salvar mi vida de Tsunade-oba chan y estaba acostumbrado a hacer estas actividades físicas , pero no tenia en mente era que todos empezaron a usar sus habilidades , Shino en un instante estaba arriba de millones de insectos voladores ,sobrepasándonos a todos , Sai estaba arriba de un pájaro dibujado y repentinamente la mochila de Kiba se empezó a mover , espera !! por que Kiba lleva la mochila!!??

Kiba tu mochila sé esta moviendo!!!-le grite cansado y él me mostró una sonrisa arrogante y repentinamente de la mochila salió una cabeza blanca pequeña asustándonos a todos.

No se preocupen es Akamaru!!-dijo muy feliz.

Aka...que!!-le dije agitadamente , me estaba cansando demasiado el correr y hablar a la vez.

Se llama Akamaru ! idiota no ves que lastimas sus sentimientos- me dijo enfadado y la cabeza salió disparada hacia mi cabeza y pude notar que era un perrito .

Que linda bola de pelos!!- dije para hacer enojar al peli castaño y este me miro con el ceño fruncido. Pero las cosas no fueron como yo creía que serian y el perro empezó a crecer e inmediatamente se lo lance a Kiba el cual lo dejo en el suelo y el perro tuvo la altura de un pequeño caballo o un pony, eso sorprendió a todos los presentes y después se monto sobre el perro y este corrió como si el diablo lo estuviese persiguiendo , eso asusto a todos sus amigos y compañeros.

Mire a mis otros compañeros de clases y vi que todos estaban dispuestos a usar sus poderes y si yo no hacia algo iba a quedar de los últimos y no estaba dispuesto a arruinar mi reputación como el "_niño del expandex verde"_ , me puse a pensar y lo único que se me ocurrió fue una mala idea .... transformarme como un Kyuubi en miniatura y competir contra Akamaru .

Me estaba desesperando y vi como Neji y Hinata empezaban golpear a todos a los que se interponían ante ellos con golpes en la zonas mas dolorosas del cuerpo , luego vi Chouji convertido en una bola gigante arrasando con todo lo que le bloquease su camino y ahora estaba completamente decidido a usar el método que no tenia que utilizar . Me concentre lo más que pude , pero mi concentración siempre se veía perturbada por los alaridos de compañeros caídos y que estaban condenados al castigo más cruel de todos _" el espandex verde"._

Escuche que alguien gritaba a mis espaldas y cuando me di cuenta Ten-ten les había enterrado a las personas que estaban en su camino unas pequeñas agujas pero muy filudas al tacto, acelere mi paso no iba a dejar que me hiriesen solo por un estúpido traje verde y ajustado, suspire resignado y esta vez nadie perturbo mi concentración, mis ojos se pusieron rojos , mis uñas se alargaron y mis dientes se afilaron , pero repentinamente me salieron unas orejas y una cola , me puse en 4 patas y corrí tal como lo había hecho Akamaru .

Todos me miraron con algo de miedo , sorpresa y tristeza, con miedo porque mi apariencia no era el de un lindo gatito, con sorpresa ...porque obviamente nadie se lo esperaba y con tristeza porque los estaba dejando atrás y para mi no iba a ir el castigo del expandex .

Me faltaba una vuelta alrededor a la escuela y le agradecía a Kami –sama , mire hacia atrás y vi como un maldito congelaba la pierna de Hinata que estaba de las primeras en llegar a la meta , con rapidez me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella y de una patada hice trizas el hielo que mantenía atada a mi Hina-chan al suelo , pero esta no estaba en condiciones de seguir por su propia cuenta así que sin más remedios me transforme nuevamente en mi yo original y la cargue a mi espalda, note que ella enrojecía por completo y me gusto mucho , corrí nuevamente pero era demasiado tarde habíamos llegado entre el onceavo y décimo lugar en la carrera.

El profesor nos miro con una sonrisa de la cual salió un pequeño resplandor (típica sonrisa Pepsodent) y nos dijo con su voz entusiasta y energética

Como llegaron entre el onceavo y décimo lugar.... y porque el chiquillo hizo una buena acción dejare que ustedes decidan si quieren ponerse los trajes-nos hablo con la misma sonrisa, suspiramos e inmediatamente le respondimos con un –NO!!-para no usar el traje.

Tocaron la campana nuevamente y eso significaba una cosa : podíamos irnos a disfrutar 20 minutos de tranquilidad, yo lleve a Hina-chan a la enfermería y Shizune la atendió e hizo que ella recuperara la movilidad de su pierna . Luego de aquello nos juntamos con sus amigos y conversamos , pero eso parecía mas interrogatorio por parte de las amigas de la ojiperla hacia mi. Luego de la "platica amistosa" tocaron la campana nuevamente y entramos al salón y una Sakura muy feliz entro por la puerta , pero lo que más nos llamo la atención es que venia sola y en cuanto nos vio inmediatamente pregunto –Han visto a Sasuke?- a lo que le respondimos un no y ella quedo un poco triste .

Después de eso las clases pasaron volando y llego el horario de salida , me despedí de mis nuevos amigos y me acerque a Hinata.

Emmm eto... estas ocupada?-le dije a mi ojiblanca especial y esta se sonrojo .

Emmm no- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa encantadora – que pasa?.

Me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo mañana – le dije con mi sonrisa zorruna. Ella me miro feliz y sus ojos detonaban alegría y felicidad –si !!si !! –dijo ella y luego bajo su cabeza avergonzada .

Que bien!- dije yo, por fin sabría más acerca de ella –demo.... cual es la dirección de tu casa?- en cuanto dije estas palabras note que su rostro se palidece por completo y sus ojos se volvieron indescifrables para mi- e..to que te parece si me vas a buscar al parque que esta al norte de la escuela -dijo con una sonrisa notoriamente falsa a la cual yo solo pude decir que si .

Ella después de eso fue hacia Neji, se subió en la camioneta de el y se marcho del lugar.

Fui directo a mi auto, lo abrí y obviamente entre dentro de este , encendí el motor y me fui a toda velocidad a mi "_casita_" de tres pisos. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegue a mi destino , y baje del auto a toda prisa para saludar a Sara y Estela.

En cuanto abrí la puerta encontré a ambas esperándome con una sonrisa cálida y los brazos abiertos para abrazarme. Me acerque a ellas y les correspondí el abrazo el cual se convierto en un abrazo grupal.

Chicas las extrañe muchísimo- les dije feliz , pero mi semblante cambio a una serio – pero tengo un plan para hoy en la noche.

Sara se sonrojo y Estela estaba como siempre estaba ... normal.

Bueno al principio quería hacer una noche de Karaoke como ahora que las tengo a ustedes dos a aquí y además a Angélica , pero luego me di cuenta que es hora de mover las piezas del tablero y empezar con mi plan – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra y mis ojos ya no brillaban como antes, habían perdido su brillo por breves instantes .

Las dos me miraron con algo de temor y era comprensible a nadie le gustaría ver que tu "dueño" alegre e hiperactivo se transforme en una bestia que tiene sed sangre y profundo rencor hacia otras personas.

No se preocupen , ahora solo haremos vigilancia de los lugares en los que se vieron , pero tienen que tener en cuenta algo que debo contarles-dije recordando algunas cosas que me había dicho ero-sennin cuando me visito hace 1 semana

_----------------------------flash back----------------------------_

_Era una atardecer hermoso de un día cualquiera cuando una de las personas más ridículas del mundo toco a mi puerta en busca de mi paradero. Toco el timbre para ver si alguien acudía a su llamado y un mayordomo le abrió la puerta para que este pudiese entrar a la casa ._

_Yo estaba durmiendo placidamente en mi cama pero Angélica me despertó y lamentablemente para mi, me caí de la cama. Ella me dijo de mi visitante y salí corriendo hacia la sala donde el se encontraba, lo encontré con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada seria y estricta , esto era algo muy raro en él._

_Hola Ero-sennin-dije en un tono burlón y travieso, pero solo me gane una mirada fría como el hielo y un –Siéntate en el sofá- por parte de él._

_Hice lo que me pedía y luego tome un semblante serio igual al de el._

_Que pasa?-dije en un tono de voz neutro y cruce los brazos en una señal de estar un poco preocupado por oír aquella respuesta que todavía no se me había revelado._

_Tengo algo de información que creí conveniente entregártela –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ya que sabia que clase de información se trataría._

_Los encontraron!- mi voz parecía mas una orden que una sugerencia o pregunta ._

_Me pare autoritariamente y me posicione delante de el y lo mire a los ojos, desvió su mirada de la mía y respondió un – No – por respuesta a mi pregunta, yo retrocedí y caí en el sofá , me sentía derrotado y angustiado por no saber con exactitud su paradero ._

_Pero traigo información igual de relevante como su paradero-dijo nuevamente y no pude distinguir un sentimiento en su mirada ._

_Levante una ceja no entendía muy bien lo que me iba a decir y no tenia tiempo de juegos para seguir acá conversando sobre cualquier tontería._

_Madara Uchiha ahora pertenece a una organización llamada Akatsuki , cambio su nombre a Tobi y tiene camaradas tan poderosos como el- dijo con algo de enfado en su voz , lo mire expectante , eso no podía ser verdad o mis planes se iban a ir por el desagüe y tendría que armar todo de nuevo. Pero antes de que yo pudiese decir algo el siguió hablando ._

_Danzou no fue el único que ataco a tu familia , pero lamentablemente el nombre de los demás todavía no lo tengo .dijo algo triste, desilusionándome completamente._

_Pero hay un gran problema ...... Orochimaru el cual se creía muerto lo han visto experimentar con personas, sangre de vampiros y de los Ox´s mutando diferentes bestias y últimamente se ha visto nuestro peor enemigo- dijo callando de inmediato , me encontraba muy preocupado ya que ahora tendría que enfrentarme contra muchas personas y estaba dudando si saldría vivo de todo esto ._

_Cuál es nuestro peor enemigo?-dije recordando sus ultimas palabras antes de callar tan precipitadamente._

_Son mas de uno ..... mas bien dicho los trajeron de regreso ya que se encontraban extintos ......son los licántropos – al decir esta palabra casi se me salieron los ojos de mis cuencas , eran demasiadas impresiones por un día y ahora estaba completamente seguro que no saldría vivo de esta ._

_li..licántropos –dije bajando mi mirada y sentí como mis manos empezaban a temblar ya que recordaba que hace un siglo los vampiros habían exterminado a el ultimo clan de esas bestias y por desgracia mi mejor amigo había muerto en aquélla batalla que se desato en las montañas._

_Me recupere de aquel shock tan estremecedor para mi y respire hondo para no recordar mas ese capitulo negro de mi vida , mire fieramente al peliblanco y dije con un tono de voz neutro –bueno.... entonces tendré que conseguir camaradas que me ayuden en esto ¿no?._

_El me miro como si estuviese loco pero luego comprendió mis sentimientos y el me dijo- estas loco chiquillo ...te va a costar mucho encontrar a alguien que quiera arriesgar su vida por tus ambiciones y deseos de venganza..... recuerda que la venganza no siempre es la mejor opción._

_Bueno tendré que intentarlo- dije parándome de mi sofá y dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación ._

_-----------------------------end flash back----------------------------------_

Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas pero su expresión cambio por una de un siervo fiel dispuesto a seguir a donde sea su dueño.

Te acompañaremos encantadas a donde quieras que vayas y te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites dijeron las tres a la vez y me alegre de tener un poco de apoyo a mi lado.

Voy a cambiar mi atuendo es mejor que ustedes también- le dije mirándolas de arriba hacia abajo ya que las tres llevaban puesto un traje azul un poco mas bajo a las rodillas con un delantal blanco y unos botones de un azul mas oscuro.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto y me desvestí, tome un pantalón negro que tenian unas cadenas y una polera del mismo color , me puse unas botas negras de cuero que en la parte de abajo eran de metal , ya que si tenia cualquier pelea una patada con estas botas dejarían marcas, luego me puse la misma chaqueta me había puesto en la mañana y me puse unos guantes negros de cuero y sin dedos y en los nudillos tenia partes de metal para tener el mismo efecto de las botas por si llegase a ver una pelea .

Tome una botella de sangre de mi bolso, bebí la mitad de esta y luego la guarde en el bolsillo de la chaqueta . Baje las escaleras para encontrarme a las tres chicas listas para partir , Estela que era la mas precavida de los cuatro presentes, nos entrego unos comunicadores pequeños que apenas se notarían, nos entrego uno a cada persona y ella se quedo uno , eso nos mantendría en contacto por si cualquier cosa saldría mal .

Fuimos corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia el bosque y nos separamos, acordamos encontrarnos en la entrada del bosque en 2 horas más. Yo me fui hacia el este mientras que Sara al norte, Estela al sur y Angélica al oeste.

Toda iba bien yo no sentía la presencia de alguien cerca del sector en el que estaba y ninguna de las chicas se comunicaba conmigo así que supuse que no les pasaba nada fuera de lo común. Pasaron las 2 horas y me fui ala entrada del bosque para encontrar a Sara y Estela , pero había rastro de Angélica eso nos preocupo de sobremanera a los tres y nos dirigimos al oeste el lugar en donde fui a inspeccionar Angélica , estuvimos poco tiempo cuando entramos un escena que me partió el corazón, mi sirvienta completamente desfigurada y llena de sangre , mire hacia todos los lugares para encontrar a un sospechoso pero luego le puse más atención al cuerpo de Angélica , mira a las chicas para ver su reacción y estaban en un estado shock , en el rostro de ambas las lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos pero ellas no se lo permitían y se mantenían firmes pero con una expresión de tristeza las invadía por completo.

Me acerque a paso lento al cuerpo inerte de mi sirvienta y cuando mi mano estuvo a escasos centímetros de tocarla descubrí que todavía respiraba , con dificultad pero aun, tenia una esperanza de vida pero nadie traía un equipo medico y eso me estaba preocupando no iba a permitir que nadie muriese enfrente mío si yo pudiese evitarlo .

Estela manda a llamar Tsunade-obachan y dile que estoy herido a cualquier otra cosa! – le grite y ella me miro como un bicho raro.

Pero señor usted no esta herido es Angélica-dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que yo la pudiese escuchar.

Crees que ella va a dejar de apostar y beber alcohol por una simple esclava al borde de la muerte!- dije enojado y ella asintió y se marcho a toda velocidad.

No podíamos moverla de aquel piso de tierra ya que podríamos dañarla más , saque la botella de sangre que tenia y le di de beber de esta pero no reaccionaba ante nada .

¡¡¡¡¡¡Sara deja de llorar por un maldita vez y anda buscar un equipo medico a la casa, no te quedes viendo las moscas!!!!!- le grite y sé que fui duro con ella pero era la única forma de hacerla reaccionar. Esta asintió con temor y se fue a la misma velocidad que Estela.

Mire a Angélica y no entendía por que no se recuperaba , capaz la habían envenado o electrocutado para que esta no pudiese curarse a si misma , mire mi reloj había paso 10 minutos desde que se fue Estela en busca de la vieja y todavía no regresaba me estaba preocupando y no sabia si Angélica resistiría más tiempo en ese estado.

Prácticamente a esto se le puede llamar una misión fallida , ya que le falle a mis padres y a la promesa que les hice en sus tumba " matar y hacer sufrir a todos los que destruyeron nuestro circulo familiar" pero tambien le falle a mi queridísima sierva la cual lo dio todo por mis ambiciones ......

* * *

**bueno un poco desilusionante al final pero que se le puede hacer.**

**Quería hacer una encuesta por si quieren que Angélica viva o muera y si nadie elige ninguna alternativa lo dejare al azar jijiii y que mi moneda alija el destino.**

**recuerden opcion "A" para que viva. **

**y opcion "B" para que muera.  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Bye.**

**Aaaa se me olvido en el próximo capitulo estará la cita de Naruto y Hinata, no se lo pierdan ;)**


	7. Una lagrima y la cita

**Hello!!!**

**Lamento mucho el atraso , tenia pensado subir el capitulo hac e2 dias atras , pero tuve que ir al cumpleaños de mi tía y ayer tuve que salir a comparar algo y hot mi hermano me quito el computador y recien me lo paso .....snifff**

**Les quiero agradecer sus reviews que me han dado la energía para seguir escribiendo esta historia y como en el capitulo anterior les deje en sus manos la vida de Angélica , y el veredicto quedo en empate ....mi moneda tubo que elegir el destino y.... acá les va el capitulo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Una lagrima y la cita

* * *

_Prácticamente a esto se le puede llamar una misión fallida , ya que le falle a mis padres y a la promesa que les hice en sus tumba " matar y hacer sufrir a todos los que destruyeron nuestro circulo familiar" pero también le falle a mi queridísima sierva la cual lo dio todo por mis ambiciones ......_

* * *

Mire el cielo con desesperación, aunque quería llorar por la frustración, mis ojos me lo negaban y solo una lagrima solitaria pudo salir de mis orbes , esto me daba demasiada rabia ¿ es que acaso era tan débil que ni siquiera podía llorar debidamente?.

Dirigí mi mirada a la cara desfigurada de Angélica tome su mano que aun estaba cálida dando muestras de vida, acerque su mano hacia mi rostro y mi lagrima callo en sus ropas ensangrentadas.

Angi -susurre tratando de llamarla por un apodo amistoso , pero ella apenas respiraba y escuchaba que su corazón cada vez se debilitaba más.

Per..perdóname- susurre nuevamente pero mi voz se quebró el dolor que sentía era insoportable y mi mirada expresaba melancolía y pena.

Cerré mis ojos intentando recordar su angelical rostro y su sonrisa perfecta , pero al abrir los ojos esa imagen hermosa desapareció y una horrible la sustituyo ...la realidad .Mire su cuerpo y sus ropajes se hallaban totalmente destruidos como si lo rajaron con la peor de las intenciones y note que ambas piernas se hallaban quebradas y su brazo izquierdo ,dislocado.

A los pocos segundos llego Estela con Tsunade que tenia una expresión preocupada e inmediatamente acudió en mi ayuda.

Chico que te paso?- dijo exaltada .

Yo ya me recupere de las heridas pero.... ella -dije mirando a Angi.

Tsunade frunció el ceño y se acerco a mi para luego revisar a mi sirvienta.

Hay que llevarla a una clínica o a un hospital no puedo curarla en estas condiciones- dijo seriamente.

Una sonrisa adorno mi rostro- se puede curar?- dije feliz .

No lo se, todo depende de ella , yo solo puedo intentar salvarla pero la recuperación va a ser muy difícil ya que parece que la envenenaron y ella a duras penas salió viva de aquel enfrentamiento- dijo en un tono neutro y preocupante.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y la mire desesperado, no podía dejar que muriese , concentre mi energía y cerré los ojos para luego abrirlos y descubrir que cobraron un color dorado .

Tsunade-oba chan me miro estupefacta.

Co..como aprendiste esa técnica- me dijo con los ojos como platos.

Por Internet –dije con una sonrisa burlona, luego toque la mano de Angélica y tome la de Tsunade.

Estela quédate aquí y si encuentras en el camino a Sara dile que se vayan directo a la casa, si pasa algo extraño no dudes en escapar y alertarme.-al decir esto ella asintió y desaparecí.

En menos de una milésima de segundo ya nos encontrábamos en la casa y todos nos miraban expectante ya que el piso extremadamente limpio ahora se hallaba lleno se sangre

y tierra. Me maree y tenia nauseas , tele transportar a dos personas requería de mucha energía y no estaba a toda mi capacidad física.

Caí agotado al piso pero aun así estaba consiente, trate de levantarme pero Gaspar mi mayordomo me levanto y me llevo directamente hacia mi habitación y aunque quisiese no pude opuse resistencia.

Estaba preocupado por la salud de Angélica pero Tsunade me dijo que no iba a poder tener visitas, por esa razón no podía dormir y además por que Gaspar cada cinco minutos iba a mi habitación y me traía botellas de sangre por montón para recuperar fuerzas.

El problema es que apenas dormí unos minutos y cuando sonó el despertador prácticamente ya estaba despierto .

Me levante pesadamente de mi cama y mire el suelo el cual estaba repleto de botellas.

Me exaspero el hecho que hoy tenia una cita con Hina-chan y no dormí absolutamente nada, aunque prácticamente los vampiros nunca duermen yo me tome la mala costumbre de dormir por las noches para recuperar fuerzas.

Fui a la cocina y encontré Tsunde profundamente triste igual que todos mis empleados.

¿Que paso?- pregunte y aunque sabia la respuesta no podía aceptar la cruel realidad que siempre me pateaba en la cara y se mofaba de mi.

Todos agacharon la cabeza y corrí hacia la habitación de Angélica , abrí la puerta de golpe y la encontré ya regenerada casi por completo , pero aun así se notaba a millas de distancia que no estaba totalmente recuperada.

Angi- chille de felicidad por fin podía ver esa expresión de paz que tanto me gustaba y su cara tenia rasguños pero estaba totalmente pálida.

Angi me oyes? –pregunte nuevamente y ahora me preocupe .Mire al umbral de la puerta y ahí se encontraba Tsunade con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Naruto ..... esta en estado vegetal –dijo con un tono de voz desilusionante.

Tiene demasiadas contusiones y sus piernas están quebradas, recibió muchos golpes en el cráneo , tiene una amnesia traumática, también una parálisis y por lo tanto quedo tetraplejica – dijo rápidamente- jamás va a volver a ser la misma es mejor que muera a que este en se estado.- dijo fríamente.

Todavía no!!! yo lo haré no te preocupes pero .... en un tiempo más- dije cuando una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y ella al darse cuenta de mi dolor me abrazo sorprendiéndome.

Luego de separarme de Tsunade-oba chan me dirigí a bañarme con agua fría, me sentía lo por del mundo , ya que solamente fue mi culpa el hecho que ella estuviese en ese estado.

Cerré los puños y sin darme cuenta la sangre empezó a escurrir por mi mano ,al darme cuenta la herida ya había sanado por completo dejando pequeños rastros de sangre por el agua.

Angi- repetí frustrado y salí de la bañera envuelto en una toalla, me vestí de negro como la noche anterior pero agregándole unas grandes ojeras las cuales me daban un aspecto espantoso .

Camine cansadamente y baje las escaleras, en esta casa hoy estábamos de luto y nadie lo podía negar , por que habíamos perdido una parte importante de nosotros a mi sirvienta la cual yo doblaba en años pero me comprendía perfectamente y era una de las pocas personas a las cuales sabia mi dramática vida.

Esta vez no fui en mi vehículo favorito, tome las llaves de un jeep wrangler negro , me fui lo mas lento posible y llegue atrasado a clases nuevamente .

Disculpe, puedo pasar? – dije con voz notablemente triste y desanimada.

Al abrir la puerta encontré que adelante se encontraba una profesora de pelo lila y ojos obscuros , estaba enfadada y todos los alumnos la miraban con miedo , yo quede un poco intrigado , por que la profesora se veía tan indefensa , pero creo que me equivoque.

Gusano que haces ahí parado siéntate de una vez!!!- abrí los ojos como platos y en silencio me dirigí a mi puesto , mire a mi lado y se encontraba Hinata con una dulce sonrisa la cual se la respondí de inmediato...pero.

El par de tortolitos quieren salir a afuera?- dijo la profesora en un tono burlón y a la vez aterrador, trague saliva ,¿ acaso éramos tan obvios?.

En mi mente apareció la cara de otra persona , Hikari Miya , la profesora de educación física que era igual de aterradora que la persona que estaba enfrente de mi .

Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y les enseñare a perfeccionar la caza y destrucción de otros individuos-dijo alegre y eso nos desconcertó a la mayoría de los presentes.

Que cosa ....? dijo un chico el cual no conocía.

Grr.. – gruño la profesora algo molesta.

Les enseñare a matar a sus enemigos de la forma más factible, pro para ello necesito ver sus habilidades- nos dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Y por eso voy a ser enfrentamientos entre ustedes- dijo nuevamente con una gran sonrisa.

Todos quedamos boquiabiertos, la idea de hacer clases entre cazadores y vampiros era para unirlos , no para separarlos aun más.

Pero como los campos de entrenamientos están ocupados y nos podré verlos pelear hasta la próxima semana , tendré que entretenerme de otra forma – dijo algo desilusionada – y por esa razón traje a un amigo mío llamado Ibiki Morino-dijo con otra sonrisa macabra.

Mire a mis compañeros y todos tenían una expresión algo terrorífica y obviamente la persona que ella había mencionado tenia algo que ver en esto.

Jajajajajaja- escuche la risa de Anko- sensei – que ilusos!!!,se creen todo lo que les digo – dijo limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimillas causa de la risa que le provocamos

Nani?- dije yo algo confuso la profesora nos trataba como alimañas y luego nos mentía cruelmente? , esta era la mejor escuela en la que he asistido, era simplemente perfecta.

A mis oídos llego el sonido de la campana que daba termino a las clases y comienzo al receso de 20 minutos.

Me pare lentamente de mi asiento y Hinata me hablo por primera vez en todo el día.

Hola Naruto-kun-me dijo algo sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

Hola Hina-chan-le conteste , pero no muy feliz que digamos estaba apenado por lo de Angi y aunque hoy iba a tener una cita con Hinata no quería que se sintiera mal por lo ocurrido recientemente .

Al parecer ella noto que no estaba muy bien y cuando la mire directamente a sus ojos perlados pude ver claramente la preocupación que ella tenia hacia mi , me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la azotea, esto me sorprendió mucho y al ver la cara de sus amigos estaban igual que yo , pero exceptuando a Neji y a Kiba que estaban muy molestos.

Hi..Hina-chan- susurre lo suficientemente alto como para que ella me escuchara, pero hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y siguió caminando sin prestarme ni un poquito de atención , intente zafarme de su agarre pero ella apretó más fuerte mi mano , me miro a los ojos y pude ver que sus ojos estaban húmedos , casi a punto de llorar. Ella siguió caminando y cuando llegamos a la azotea soltó mi mano.

Que te pasa?- me pregunto con la voz quebrada- no quieres salir conmigo?- dijo ahora al borde de las lagrimas.

Que!! Si quiero salir contigo es que......tengo algunos problemas- dije rápidamente y ella me miro algo confusa.

En mi mente tenia una discusión si decirle toda mi vida a Hinata o dejarla con las dudas , pero una voz en mi mente me hizo recapacitar.

* * *

**Chico dile la verdad, que pierdes al decírselo todo!!**

Si le digo la verdad la pierdo a ella, zorro estúpido!!! Que pasa si me dice monstruo, igual que las demás personas que me rechazan.

**Tienes miedo de perder a tu hembra?**

No es mi hembra!!! Es una chica dulce y especial.

**Entonces si es tan especial como tu dices , te entenderá y comprenderá .**

Tienes razón.. ¡pero si la pierdo todo va ser toda culpa tuya! .......¡¡¡espera!!! ¡¡¡ desde cuando tu me das consejos!!!!!

* * *

Luego de salir de mi discusión mental mire fijamente a mi ojiperla , ella se sonrojo y miro el suelo de inmediato tratando de escapar de mi , cosa que no le resultaba mucho, ya que me acerque a ella a paso lento para luego susurrarle en el oído-" tengo que decirte algo muy importante"- ella me miro dejando su timidez a un lado durante breves minutos y su mirada dulce se transformo una expresión firme y dura , ella estaba atenta a escuchar todo lo que yo le iba a decir.

Siéntate primero –le dije autoritariamente , ella me hizo caso y se sentó en el suelo de concreto apoyándose por la puerta del cobertizo .

La mire durante un fragmento de segundo y me senté al lado de ella mire hacia el horizonte , respire profundo y lentamente cerré los ojos.

Hinata, no te he dicho lo que en verdad soy – dije con una pequeña sonrisa y aunque no podía ver su bello rostro ya me imaginaba la expresión que en ella tenia , una de inconformidad y confusa.

Para que puedas saber lo que me pasa tienes que saber la historia de mis padres y después la mía, quizás así sepas el por que de mis acciones- dije lentamente, ella me miro esperando mi respuesta.

Suspire nuevamente.- tengo 179 años , soy un vampiro de sangre pura descendiente de Lilith y Samael un arcángel que reside en el séptimo cielo "Araboth", esto es por parte de mi madre Kushina Uzumaki , la ultima hija de Lilith que quedo con vida .- al terminar de decir esto ella tapo su cara con sus brazos y seguí hablando- mi padre era un Dhampiro hijo de Naamá y Adán , después de que Naama fue expulsada del paraíso junto a Lilith se siguió viendo a escondidas con Adan hasta que procrearon a mi padre, Minato Namikaze.**-**Mire para ver la reacción mi Hina-chan pero aun seguía escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos. -Mis padres se conocieron después de algunos milenios y se enamoraron profundamente , según las reglas yo debía ser de sexo femenino pero por esas cosas de la vida mi padre y yo fuimos la gran excepción.-dije dando un suspiro y la mire nuevamente y me di cuenta no se había movido ningún centímetro de su posición. Me quede callado observándola durante algunos segundos y ella comenzó a hablar-¿ci..ciento setenta y nueve a..años ?- dijo nrviosa- tienes la misma edad que mi padre?- dijo levantando su vista y mirándome algo inquieta. Eso era lo que te preocupaba ? –dije mas tranquilo y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa , pensé que huiría de mi al saber la verdad de mis padres - bueno mi edad se prolonga más al tener sangre de Lilith corriendo por mis venas, tengo el intelecto de un chico de 17 y 18 años aproximadamente-dije sonriendo . Ella me miro igual de tranquila que yo y se acerco lentamente hacia mi – gracias por confiar en mi – dijo con voz tierna . Todavía no termino de explicarte mi vida – dije en tono burlón- pero si quieres saber más acerca de mi tendrás quesalir conmigo esta tarde.-dije con una sonrisa zorruna con la cual ella enrojeció como un tomate .

Bueno... acepto gustosa tu invitación – me dijo feliz, casi parecía que estaba irradiando alegría.

Pero cuantos años tienes? Para que hayas reaccionado de esa forma debes ser más joven que yo ?- le pregunte algo intrigado y ella sacudió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y me dijo lentamente- tengo 52 años.

Soy un asalta cunas - dije un susurro y ella se rió bajito .

Le sonreí y me acerque lentamente a sus labios , los roce y con mi mano delicadamente aparte unos mechones que yacían en su hermosos rostro , se sonrojo nuevamente , pero parecía estar mas roja de lo normal y se separo de mi .

No entendía lo que le pasaba , pero con su dedo índice me indico la puerta de la azotea, mire hacia ahí y se encontraban todos los amigos de la ojiperla con los ojos como platos observándonos fijamente.

Trague saliva , nos separamos torpemente y nos paramos de inmediato, mire a Neji que tenia una expresión de molestia , pero Ten-ten parecía estar apaciguándolo.

Ino y Temari tenían una expresión picara haciendo que mi Hina-chan se sonrojase y se desmayara , por suerte alcance a tomarla antes que se estrellara con el piso , la tome entre mis brazos y mire a Kiba que traía la mochila de ayer y parecía que Akamaru estaba gruñendo y se movía agitadamente, Sasuke-teme estaba a más de 4 metros de distancia de la pelirosa y esta se encontraba desilusionada.

Dobe , parece que progresaste en tu relación- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona, yo me sonroje y aparte mi mirada de los ojos expectantes que me observaban.

Neji se acerco a paso rápido a mi y me quito a Hinata de mis brazos, me miro fieramente y dijo en un tono neutro- eres hombre muerto si te le acercas a mas de un metro.

Luego de aquel incidente todos fuimos a dejarla a la enfermería en ese lugar Shizune la atendió nuevamente y se reía ligeramente cuando le contaron lo sucedido.

Prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a Tsunade-oba chan!!!!- le grite y todos me miraron curiosos.

Por que llamas así a la directora?- me pregunto Ino .

Emmm ... por que es mi madrina- dije con un hilo de voz , todos me vieron como un bicho raro- pobre de ti , dicen que tiene un puño muy fuerte- se burlo Kiba de mi. Y Shikamaru dijo su palabra favorita- que problemático.

Luego de que Hina-chan se despertara , la rapte en cuanto todos le preguntaban a Shizune la relación que tenia con Tsunade y nuevamente nos fuimos a la azotea , mas bien a mi escondite , esta se veía un poco mareada y de inmediato me pregunto – donde estamos?

La mire durante breves segundos y hable- Hina-chan vamos a salir mas temprano de la escuela , pero tienes que alertar a los demás que no se acerquen al sala de químicos.- dije aceleradamente.

Porque? – me pregunto algo confundida .

Por que va a ocurrir un incendio en 10 minutos mas y por ende vamos a salir mas temprano a nuestra cita – dije con una sonrisa y esta se preocupo.

Vas a incendiar el colegio para nuestra cita ?- me dijo algo estupefacta

Por supuesto, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie- dije poniendo mi dedo indece en su labio y guiñándole un ojo , esta me hizo un gesto afirmativo y bajo las escaleras de la azotea con rapidez.

Espere sentado a que pasaran los diez minutos y cuando la hora estipulada ya había llegado , me puse en acción, me dirigí a la sala de químicos y provoque un pequeño incendio , en el cual nadie salió herido.

Me fui feliz al ver que mi plan había sido un éxito y pude ver el enojo que tenia la vieja directora al decir esas palabras a regañadientes –" se pueden ir a sus casas" .

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba la ojiperla , la cual estaba nerviosa y temerosa, ya que ella sabia que el incendio lo había provocado yo y tenia miedo a que la expulsaran por posible cómplice del delito.

Me acerque con una sonrisa y le dije- te paso a buscar a la plaza a las una mas - ella un poco aturdida me miro y con una pequeña sonrisa mi dijo que si , pero después rápidamente Neji se la llevo y me fulmino con la mirada. Hinata se soltó de su a agarre y fue corriendo hacia Ten-ten , le susurro algo al oído y ella movió su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, sonrieron y Neji le grito para que se apresurara, luego de eso ella se subió al vehículo de él y se marcharon.

Espere unos cuantos minutos y me fui hacia mi hogar, esta vez fui rápidamente y en cuanto me halle en el umbral de la puerta corrí hacia la habitación de Angelica , por si había tenido alguna recuperación milagrosa, pero no todo es como en los cuentos de hadas y la encontré más pálida que en la mañana.

Angi..... me hubieses matado si te contara que incendie el colegio para salir mas temprano..-dije en un susurro, para luego una pequeña sonrisa adornase mi rostro que estaba hundido entre mis pensamientos y sensaciones melancólicas al verla en ese estado.

Suspire profundamente y fui hacia mi habitación para cambiar mi atuendo, me puse una polera roja oscura y un pantalón de mezclilla, me vestí lo más simple que podía, mire el reloj que había en la pared , aun me quedaban 30 minutos para ir a buscar a Hinata.

-----------------------Mansión Hyuuga---------------------

En la habitación de Hinata se podía ver ropa en todas partes y a una adolescente totalmente desesperada buscando algo que ponerse para su cita con su "amigo" con ventaja.

One-san que haces?- escuche que decía Hanabi en la puerta – si no abres la puerta le voy a avisar a oto-san.

Con una rapidez sobrehumana corrí hacia la puerta para abrírsela a mi dulce y tierna hermanita menor, al abrirla ella entro y al ver mi habitación vuelta un caos se rió como loca diciendo – oto-san te va a matar si encuentra tu habitación en este estado tan deplorable – la mire con tristeza y ella de inmediato me pregunto.

Un chico te invito a salir?- dijo en un tono de voz neutro , al escuchar estas palabras mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso , me había descubierto.

Y supongo que no sabes que vestir ?- me dijo en un tono burlón me sonrió y luego me miro desafiante.

Agache la cabeza rendida y con un hilo de voz pronuncie la palabra que ella esperaba.- si...- ella empezó a recoger la ropa del suelo y me pregunto- a que hora es tu cita?- la mire confundida – en 30 minutos más.-le respondí.

Ella me lanzo unas prendas y un poco molesta me dijo -ponte eso se te va ver bien , pero prométeme que me vas a presentar a tu novio- yo trague saliva a veces me daba miedo .

Te lo prometo- dije mas calmada , esta se retiro de mi habitación y por fin podía estar en paz.

Mire las prendas que me había pasado y me gusto la elección que ella había hecho , una polera celeste con una chaqueta sin mangas de color morado , una mini falda azul y unas sandalias celestes y azules, estos mis colores preferidos y por lo tanto la mayoría de vestimenta siempre era de esos colores.

Mire mi reloj y eran las 11: 50 de la mañana y quedaban 10 minutos para que Naruto fuese al parque a buscarme , tome un bolso y corrí hacia la puerta pero para mi mala suerte me encontré con Neji que inmediatamente me pregunto . ¿donde vas? , palidecí al instante y me miro interrogante.

Eto.....eto voy a salir con Ten-ten y quizás me quede a dormir en su casa , así que cuando llegue mi padre me harías el gran favor de avisarle que fui donde Ten-ten- dije con una sonrisa fingida que era más parecida a una mueca de dolor.

Este me miro con los ojos abiertos y aprovechando que estaba distraído me fui directamente a la puerta con gran rapidez y me encamine hacia mi punto de encuentro con Naruto.

Mire mi reloj y vi que era hora de ir a buscar a Hina-chan , tome las llaves de mi Chrysler ME Four-Twelve y fui de inmediato a la plaza que ella me señalo el día de ayer.

Al llegar a la plaza la divise en un columpio estaba sonriendo y se reía cada vez que el columpio se movía más alto , parecía una niñita ....pero una niñita muy sexy por que con esa ropa se podía contemplar todos sus atributos, quede como un baboso contemplándola durante un buen tiempo, decidí salir del vehículo para comenzar con nuestra cita , me acerque a paso lento a ella y cuando el columpio se detuvo la abrase por la espalda y sensualmente le bese el cuello , ella se reía infantilmente haciendo que yo perdiera mis sentidos, pero nuevamente algo nos interrumpió.

Si quieren hacer cochinadas háganlo en sus casas-nos dijo con asco un niño pelicastaño y menor que nosotros, quede observándolo con indiferencia , porque siempre que estaba con Hina-chan ¡¡¡¡nos interrumpían!!!!, mire a Hinata que no parecía estar enfadada por el hecho que el chico nos tratase como unos idiotas.

Que quieres?- dije furioso.

Quería usar el columpio , pero tu pareces que le estas dando un uso mejor- nos dijo sonriéndonos y escapando de nosotros , estuve a punto de salir corriendo tras de el pero una mano sobre mi brazo me hizo recapacitar sobre ese hecho.

Mire a la dueña de esa mano y ella me sonrío juguetonamente- solo es un niño , no sabe lo que dice- me dijo con voz armoniosa- si lo siguieras te estarías rebajando a su nivel.

Me calme al escuchar esas sabias palabras de la boca de mi Hina-chan y le ofrecí mi mano para que yo pudiese guiarla hasta mi carro y ella acepto mi proposición.

Ambos entramos a mi vehículo y conducí en silencio, quería que nuestra cita primea cita quedara grabada en su memoria , por lo tanto todo debía ser una sorpresa y algo nuevo para ella y para eso nuestro primer destino en el día de hoy era el restauran "l'amour sans barrières" uno de los más refinados y costosos que había en esta ciudad, al llegar a las puertas del elegante edificio ambos nos asombramos por la arquitectura del lugar y la decoración que este utilizaba, un estilo moderno y francés.

Un mesero se nos acerco para ver nuestra reservación y luego de confirmar nuestra mesa , nos llevo hasta ella, era la más alejada de todas. Al quedar a solas rompí el silencio .

Bueno Hinata ... te prometí decirte el porque de mis dolores pero para aquello necesito contarte mi vida para que puedas comprenderme- dije algo cabizbajo , tenia miedo que reaccionara de mala manera.

Ella se hallaba quieta y atenta , parecía estar curiosa por las palabras que le iba a decir.

Quiero vengarme de Madara Uchiha y Danzou .......por que por su culpa no puedo tener a mi familia en estos momentos- dije entrecortadamente, no quería ver su reacción hasta contar el final de mi historia.

El día en el que nací era un 10 de octubre... el día que ataco el Kyuubi no Kitsune, un demonio ataco la ciudad en la que vivíamos, mi padre pudo sellarlo dentro mío pero a cambio perdió sus poderes, mi madre casi muere a darme a luz y nunca más iba a poder tener hijos , quedo muy débil , cualquier enfermedad la afectaba en forma grave, con el paso de los años nos enteramos que Madara Uchiha fue el que mando a acabar con nosotros y para eso uso a ese demonio , pero sus planes no fueron lo que el esperaba que fuesen y fracaso.-dije bajando mas mi cabeza más que antes.

Vivimos escondidos durante 50 años ...pero nos encontró......Danzou.......nos ataco con cazadores y mis padres por intentar defenderme ... murieron.-mi voz se empezó a quebrar con mas frecuencia y debajo de la mesa apreté mi puño con fuerza, debido a la impotencia que sentía en estos momentos.

Después de algunos años... mi primer amigo de verdad murió en batalla contra los licántropos.... y me han dicho que ya no se encuentran en extinción ya que Orochimaru ....con los restos de un licántropos , sangre de los Ox´s y de los vampiros los revivió y andan merodeando esta zona – suspire por ultima vez y con mucha dificultad vi la cara de Hinata que parecía estar preocupada.

Bufe molesto y le dije – anda sale corriendo si quieres y dile a todos que soy un monstruo. Baje mi mirada nuevamente.

.....por que debería hacer eso ? tu no eres ningún monstruo ... solo estoy algo preocupada por que hay licántropos en nuestros territorios- dijo mirándome sinceramente.

La mire atónito, esta era la chica más rara que había conocido en toda mi vida , no escapo al saber que soy un demonio con otro demonio en mi interior y tampoco al saber que tengo el legado de Lilith y Adán en mis venas.... era una chica extraña..........pero a mi me gusta lo extraño.

Sonreí de medio lado y un mesero llego hasta nuestra mesa, pedimos caracoles ya que queríamos probar algo sofisticado y elegante, pero........ ¡¡¡¡fue los más asqueroso que había probado en toda mi vida!!!!.

Ambos nos reímos al saber que los dos no teníamos el extraño paladar francés y conversamos sobre distintas cosas en nuestra vida , ella me dijo que tenia una hermana menor y que su padre siempre la maltrataba física y psicológicamente, esto me hizo hervir la sangre , pero ella me dijo que era por que después de que su madre muriese él entro en una depresión y ellas comprendían que su padre de alguna forma se desquitaba con ellas , ya que su madre era el pilar en la vida de su padre y su vida se altero drásticamente después de su muerte. También me menciono que en su familia tenían un poder especial y prácticamente nacían con el don de las artes marciales y ellos lo explotaban al máximo de tal forma que sus poderes evolucionaban, pero ella parecía estar retrocediendo en vez de evolucionar ya que no tenia ninguna motivación para seguir adelante.

Me entristecí con el hecho que ella no era totalmente feliz en su vida, bueno aunque yo también tengo una vida difícil siempre sigo adelante por que tengo un propósito en esta vida, todos lo tenemos , pero el problema es que algunos todavía no lo encuentran, me sonríe para mi mismo y le tome la mano para que esta supiese que yo la apoyaría en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance y a que ella descubriese ese propósito en su vida.

Ella se sonrojo y me dio una mirada llena de ternura que me conmovió por completo , luego de aquello salimos del local hacia nuestro segundo destino , " la heladería" , yo compre un helado de chocolate doble con chispas de chocolate y Hinata compro el mismo ,pero uno normal ( que no era doble), caminamos hacia una plaza y jugamos en la pileta cercano , lamentablemente Hinata se descuido y se le callo su helado , reí un poco al ver su expresión infantil , ya que estaba apunto de llorar por su helado caído, me dio un poco de pena y le ofrecí de mi helado , esta se sonrojo y ambos nos sentamos en una banca y luego torpemente nos acercamos para probar de mi helado , las personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros nos quedaba mirando tiernamente y decían " que hermosa pareja" , esto nos hizo abrir los ojos por la impresión y sin quererlo me manche la nariz de chocolate y Hinata la mejilla , como no podía dejar esa oportunidad a un lado me acerque lentamente hacia ella y lamí su labio para después dirigir mi lengua hacia su boca , nuestras bocas encajaban a la perfección y profundizamos el beso cada vez más la tome de su cintura y esta se sentó en mis piernas , ella jugo con mi cabello haciendo círculos con la yema de sus dedos, esta chica me fascinaba y aunque anteriormente nos habíamos besado de esta manera me encantaba lo deleitante que eran sus labios , eran maravillosos , era como un néctar de los dioses , era como la manzana del paraíso .... prohibida pero adictiva y deliciosa, nos separamos durante unos segundos y miramos a nuestro alrededor, había niños con sus madres y no estábamos dando un buen ejemplo a seguir, la baje de mis piernas y nos paramos la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi ahora teníamos que ir a nuestro tercer destino , tenia un panorama hecho y era bastante largo.

Nuestro tercer destino era más interactivo y deportivo, bowling, al llegar al lugar recreativo dijo inmediatamente que no tenia idea de lo que se trataba el juego y sonreí para mis adentros , sabia muy bien como enseñarle a jugar . Arrendamos unos zapatos especiales y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro lugar asignado, la pista numero 3 , para enseñarle yo empecé primero jugar y tire todos los bolos ( o pines) , esta me miro algo aturdida no sabia como tomara la bola , delicadamente me posicione detrás de ella y tome su mano para guiarla , al principio le costo trabajo pero al final ...me gano.

Le sonreí feliz parecía haberse divertido bastante y este era solo el comienzo............

* * *

**Bueno acá finaliza el capitulo , espero que allá sido de su a agrado y lamento demasiado si me demore mucho al subirlo.**

**Espero que el próximo capitulo vean lo que pasa al final de la cita y el funeral de Angi.**

**Adiós y cuídense mucho.!!**

**A casi se me olvida no soy pirómana y Naruto tampoco lo es.... solo quería adelantar su cita 3**


	8. Bosque?

**Hello!**

**Aquí estoy otra vez , le agradezco sus reviews y disculpen la gran demora que he tenido , es que no he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente y he tenido que hacer muchas cosas .**

**Bueno en el capitulo anterior Naruto y Hinata estaban en su cita y Angi esta en estado vegetal ..... bueno deje la cita a medias y ahora esta la continuación.**

**Pero para cambiar un poco el capitulo lo voy a hacer desde el punto de vista de Hinata para que sepan como se siente ella en su cita .**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y aquí les va el capitulo.3**

Capitulo 8 :Bosque?

**

* * *

  
**

_Le sonreí feliz parecía haberse divertido bastante y este era solo el comienzo............_

* * *

Prácticamente este era uno de los mejores días de mi vida, el chico de mis sueños me había invitado a salir y me hablo sobre su vida trágica y aunque me habían quedado algunas preguntas por hacerle yo le mencione sobre mí vida , parecía bastante irritado cuando le dije como me trataba mi padre , intente calmarlo yo ya me había acostumbrado a sus duras criticas , a sus fuertes golpizas y sus sermones sobre que era patética y una deshonra para la familia, no me molestaba el hecho que mi padre me tratase como un perro , me preocupaba mucho más como trataba a Hanabi y a la familia.

Luego de comer la comida más asquerosa de toda mi vida me llevo hasta una heladería cercana , el pidió un helado de chocolate doble y yo solo pedí uno normal , no tenia el estomago muy grande que digamos , jamás comía tanto ya que mi padre siempre decía que era un desperdicio de comida si yo me alimentaba de otra cosa que no fuese sangre.

Nos dirigimos hacia una plaza y jugamos con el agua de la pileta y en un descuido mío se callo mi helado y mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos , me encantaba el chocolate y no muy a menudo podía darme estos gustos, sentí la mirada mi rubio sobre mi y estaba con una sonrisa hermosa aguantándose la risa , hice un puchero ya que yo estaba sufriendo y el estaba muerto de la risa , se acerco sensualmente a mi y me ofreció de su helado , era una propuesta de la cual no podía desistir.

Nos sentamos en una banca , me acerque nerviosamente al helado de el y Naruto con movimientos torpes también , empecé a disfrutar el sabor que inundaba mi boca , no sabia si era el chocolate o era la adrenalina al saber que mi ojiazul estaba saboreando el mismo helado que yo y por lo tanto en algunas ocasiones nuestros labios se rozaban accidentalmente , esto era una experiencia única e inolvidable ,la primera cita con mi primer amor , se que suena algo cursi pero nunca en mi vida había hecho lo que estaba haciendo ahora con Naruto.

Repentinamente salí de mi ensoñación por las palabras de algunas personas que decían " que tierna pareja", esto causo una reacción en los dos, por mi parte lo mire con los ojos como platos y totalmente sonrojada , pero sin querer me manche la mejilla y Naruto la nariz, este sonrío arrogantemente y se acerco a mi lamió mi labio, quede estática porque mi mejilla era la que estaba cubierta de chocolate ¡¡ y no mi labio !!

Poco a poco su lengua se adentro en mi boca y profundizamos beso el me tomo de la cintura y me senté con las piernas abiertas encima de el , dando a entender una posición un tanto comprometedora , juegue con sus dorados y traviesos cabellos, mientras el me estrechaba más contra su cuerpo.

Empecé a soñar y si hubiese un helado con el sabor de la boca de Naruto , seria mi favorito y ya estaría gorda de tanto probarlo, sonreí para mis adentros, me había enamorado de él y mi padre me mataría si descubría que yo estaba con un hombre con el cual no estaba comprometida.

Abrí los ojos para ver su hermoso rostro ,pero también vi nuestro entorno y me pude dar cuenta que el lugar estaba repleto de niños jugando con sus madres y no estábamos dando un buen ejemplo a seguir, nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada y me bajo de sus piernas, luego me sujeto de mi cintura y me apego a él con tal fuerza que no podía escapar de su agarre pero eso era algo no quería hacer por nada del mundo.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un recinto cerrado en el cual se practicaba bowling , un deporte que según el era divertido y entretenido, no sabia como se jugaba y pude observar un destello en sus ojos en cuanto le pregunte de que se trataba el juego y como se jugaba.

Inmediatamente se puso tras de mi , me puse tensa y nerviosa , no tenia idea de como reaccionar cuando nuestros cuerpos se rozaban constantemente, me deje llevar e hice todo lo que el me indicaba , con suavidad puso mis dedos dentro de la bola que servia para derivar los bolos y coloco sus manos detrás del brazo que agarraba la bola , después caminamos al mismo ritmo hasta una línea e hicimos con el brazo una especie de medio circulo y lanzamos con rapidez la esfera que era algo pesada.

Naruto era un experto, pero le gane al ultimo minuto, según él era porque yo tenia suerte de principiante y según mi criterio estaba molesto por que yo le gane, me reí internamente y le regale una sonrisa la cual me respondió.

Estábamos saliendo del recinto y me tomo de la mano, estaba disfrutando del agarre y se hizo un silencio , pero no uno incomodo sino uno en el cual ambos estábamos regocijados por la compañía del otro, repentinamente nuestro silencio se vio interrumpido por las palabras de mi rubio.

Hina-chan ... te tengo que preguntar algo muy importante- dijo Naruto con seriedad produciéndome cierta curiosidad por su pregunta, mis ojos centellaron por saber la pregunta y mi mente me daba ideas de los que podía ser ¿ quieres ser mi novia? ¿te casarías conmigo? ¿te amo ,quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos?, bueno lo ultimo provoco un sonrojo en toda mi cara y moví mi cabeza violentamente para sacar esa idea , no podía ser tan ilusa e ingenua para creer que esas cosas pasaban en la vida real.

e.... Hinata-chan , te pasa algo?- dijo mirándome algo confundido , al ver mis reacciones anteriores.

Eto..no , no me pasa nada ,no te preocupes, dije apresuradamente , haciendo que algunas palabras se enredasen en mi boca y cerré los ojos en una expresión de decepción total,

Bueno..-dijo el recuperando su seriedad anterior- te quería preguntar ... le tienes miedo a las alturas.

¿Nani?-dije muy decepcionada, pensé que seria algo mucho más importante lo que me iba a preguntar , realmente era una ilusa , como se pudo ocurrir que Naruto quería tener algo serio conmigo, cuando verdaderamente soy una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta y me dejo llevar por las idioteces que pasan por mi mente ,¡estúpida mente !, emm... ¿he caído tan bajo como para insultarme a mi misma? soy un desastre.

¿le tienes miedo o no ?- dijo desesperándose un poco, se notaba que la paciencia no era su fuerte.

Etto, ..no le tengo miedo a las alturas Naruto-kun, soy un vampiro , tengo alas para poder volar- dije un poco confundida por mi discusión mental de hace unos instantes.

Bueno entonces tenemos que apresurarnos - dijo con una sonrisa que me saco el aire de los pulmones y tomo mi mano, empezó a correr y a duras penas le podía seguir el paso.

Casi me tropiezo un par de veces y también esquivaba a los transeúntes y las miradas asesinas que me daban las chicas al verme de la mano con mi ojiazul.

Mordí mi labio en un gesto de oprimir los gritos que quería darle a Naruto para que se detuviera, pero parece que me leyó la mente ya que de inmediato paro en seco y como no estaba preparada para aquella acción seguí corriendo y choque con la espalda de el .

Ouch!- dije con una lagrima escurridiza ya que me golpee fuerte contra él y eso causo un pequeño rebote haciéndome caer.

Disculpa Hina-chan es que pensé que iba muy rápido- dijo amablemente y tendiéndome una mano , realmente leía mi mente .

Acepte la ayuda que me estaba brindando y tome su mano para poder pararme.

Luego de aquello puso un brazo por detrás de mis hombros , acercándome mas a él y caminamos , yo estaba muy sonrojada y cabizbaja , me sentí algo incomoda pero con el paso de los minutos el color carmesí de mi cara se desvaneció, levante mi rostro pero nuevamente mi cara cambio de color pero esta vez por uno pálido y blanquecino, me escondí tras Naruto y el me miro interrogante.

Que pasa?- dijo preocupado y paro en seco nuevamente.

Ves a la chica de allí y al viejo que la acompaña?- dije apuntándole discretamente a unas personas que estaban en la otra calle.

Emmmm si- dijo mirándome a los ojos- esa chica me molesto ayer diciéndome " acaso no sabes quien soy "- dijo Naruto intentado imitar la voz de la joven.

Ella se llama Shion y el viejo es su tío , se llama Arashi y es amigo de mi padre y si me descubre le dirá que salí sin su permiso- dijo un poco temerosa.

Me estas diciendo que la tímida y tierna Hinata no le pidió permiso a su padre para salir conmigo –me dijo Naruto en tono burlón , parecía que se estaba divirtiendo con mi sufrimiento.

Naruto!! Por favor – lo mire suplicante y él sonrió de medio lado , en un fragmento de segundo yacía entre sus brazos , me había tomado sin previo aviso haciendo que me diera pánico.

Pe..pero que haces!!-chille repentinamente haciendo que todos nos miraran.

Escondiéndote – dijo en un tono burlón y luego empezó a correr entre la multitud de personas que había a nuestro alrededor.

Suspire resignada , y cerré los ojos por la frustración sentida en estos momentos, mi padre iba a darme un sermón y luego iba a maltraerme físicamente, dándome cachetadas o patadas a su antojo.

Oprimí mis puños al recordar las innumerables veces que me había golpeado desde la muerte de mi madre, pero sin darme cuenta todo se volvió negro para mi , me había quedado dormida.

* * *

Oka-san-dijo ella en un susurro , parecía un ángel durmiendo entre mis brazos , se acurruco en mi pecho y sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a mí , parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla , divise por el rabillo del ojo que una lagrima quería salir de sus orbes perlados pero ella se negaba a esa acción y apretaba con rabia sus ojos.

-susurre pero ella seguía acompañada de Morfeo el cual no la dejaba salir de aquel trance.

Mire mi alrededor , ya no estábamos en la gran ciudad , todo nuestro entorno estaba teñido de diferentes tonalidades de verdes y cafés, nos habíamos adentrado en aquél bosque traicionero que me arrebato a un ser querido.

Sentí un quejido proveniente de la boca de Hinata , estaba despertando , se veía tan graciosa con sus ojos a medio abrir y bostezando , realmente parecía una niña dulce e inocente.

Como esta la bella durmiente?- dije un tono burlón me encantaba molestarla hasta irritarla.

b..bien-dijo en voz baja.

* * *

empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente y encontré a mi rubio mirándome.

Como esta la bella durmiente?-me dijo en un tono burlón , le encantaba molestarme estaba segura de ello.

b..bien –intente decir con voz normal , pero parecía que las palabras se me trabaran en la boca antes de salir y con voz sumamente baja le respondí.

Donde estamos?-le pregunte de inmediato, ya que no escuchaba los ruidos de la gran cuidad, pero aun estaba entre sus brazos protectores y con los ojos semiabiertos pude notar colores verdosos.

En el bosque, acá esta nuestro tercer destino , pero tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo el entre una actitud divertida y seria, es raro describirlo pero podía notar dolor en sus ojos .

Suspire como por décima vez en este día, estaba en grandes problemas , por suerte no había llevado mi celular, por que en este mismo momento me estarían llamando como locos para saber mi paradero.

Levante mi vista y pude ver algo redondo y rojo?, ya estaba delirando.

Ya llegamos!!!-dijo un alegre e hiperactivo rubio que me dejo en el suelo, me restregué los ojos al ver lo que tenia en frente , un globo _aerostático?._

_Qu..que es esto?-dije viendo el gran globo rojo que tenia en frente._

_Por eso te pregunte si tenias miedo a las alturas-dijo en un tono inocente.- _

_Vamos a entrar!!!-dijo gritándome como cuando un niño tiene un juguete nuevo._

e...etto-le dije pero su mano me jalo hasta donde se encontraba el globo , me tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y entro conmigo dentro del globo

Cuidado!!-le dije después de estar adentro de la canasta ,me había pegado en la cabeza .

Disculpa Hina-chan ..es que ...nos han estado siguiendo –dijo apuntándome unos árboles lejanos.

q..quien-le dije , mi tartamudeo había vuelto ya que de tan solo pensar de que alguien nos siguió en nuestra cita me ponía lo pelos de punta.

No te preocupes –me dijo esbozando un sonrisa sincera -son tus amigos y ahora todos conocen mi trágica vida -dijo ahora con una sonrisa triste

Por que no me lo dijiste antes- dije algo molesta de la actitud que tuvo para no decirme que nos estuvieron espiando.

No importa, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar-dijo con serenidad. Y luego el silencio se apodero del reducido lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

Unos minutos después el globo se había empezado a elevar entregándonos una vista impresionante del lugar, estaba un poco molesta con Naruto y mis amigos ,pero la magnifica vista que me entregaba estar en la altura me tenia un poco aturdida y absorta olvidando todo lo reciente ,pero repentinamente sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban por la espalda entregándome una dulzura y ternura increíble.

Ahora puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras, nadie nos interrumpirá–dijo en un susurro. Estaba cien por ciento segura que leía la mente y había estado hurgando en mis pensamientos cuando nos encontrábamos en el restaurante.

Etto... –dije recordando mis dudas anteriores según lo que me había dicho-....porque tu apellido es Uzumaki?-empecé con mi interrogatorio, pero parecía una suplica.

Mi padre como ya sabes es un Dhampiro y tienen facultades de cazadores, se hizo demasiados enemigos en los milenios anteriores y temen que me hagan daño-dijo en un tono neutro.

.....Quien tiene miedo a que te hagan daño?-dije intentado mirar a los ojos de Naruto pero algo me impedía poder verlo a los ojos.

Tsuande-oba chan y el Ero-sennin-dijo pausadamente.

Pasaron algunos segundos para poder intentar hacerle otra pregunta, mi cabeza era un revoltijo de cosas sin sentido y estupideces.

Emmm... porque nunca me quieres decir la razón por la que estas triste e intentas de evadir el tema -le dije rápidamente y me di vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, estos reflejaban sorpresa y una tristeza enorme.

...................-no respondió mi pregunta, espere unos segundos a que me contestara , cuando ya estaba resignada escuche que me empezaba a hablar con un hilo de voz-.... Te acuerdas de mi sirvienta Ángela?-dijo cabizbajo .

Si-le conteste en un susurro.

Suspiro y empezó a hablar con la voz temblorosa- Ayer fuimos a inspeccionar el área y la atacaron pero no sabemos que o quien fue,...... esta muy mal y la única forma para que no sufra es matándola-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, jamás abría pensado que eso era lo que lo tenia tan afligido, instintivamente me acerque lentamente a él y lo abrace para calmar su dolor , sentí que me apretaba más contra él , no me molestaba , me agradaba sentir que mi cuerpo estaba cerca de él entregándole calor y comprensión.

Estuvimos largos minutos en esa posición, ninguno de los dos queríamos separarnos del otro, era un momento mágico , nuestro momento de ensueños ,que nos hacia olvidar todas nuestras dificultades y problemas que teníamos en aquellos momentos que parecían tan lejanos y ajenos de nosotros.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y pude darme cuenta que Naruto se separaba lentamente de mi y me tomaba de los hombros, dirigí mi vista a sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado estaba en sus labios - gracias – me dijo , con su mano tomo mi mentón y me beso delicadamente como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana , acaricio mi mejilla y luego mi cabello , yo estaba inmóvil y la única acción que podía hacer era mover mis labios al mismo ritmo que los de él.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos sonreímos de manera traviesa, miramos nuestro alrededor , estábamos en una pequeña canasta a muchos pies de altura y cualquier descuido nos traía una solo consecuencia, una caída dolorosa.

Me separe un poco de él para admirar el paisaje que estaba abajo de nosotros pero algo me llamo la atención , un gran muro y al interior del muro ,intentando resguardar algo se encontraban edificaciones en ruinas y las pocas casas que se encontraban en pie estaban viejas y mal cuidadas.

Esta es la verdadera ciudad de Konoha-dijo Naruto y no entendí su frase, lo mire interrogante.

Hace mucho tiempo en este lugar se encontraba Konoha ,pero debido a algunos acontecimientos no muy agradables tuvieron que cambiar de sector la ciudad y hacer una farsa en la cual los únicos que tienen el poder son los cazadores –dijo en un tono serio.

Quede callada meditando todas sus palabras recién pronunciadas, se notaba el enojo en su voz cuando me dijo que los cazadores tenían el poder en la ciudad que habitábamos, no entendía la razón para que él pusiese furioso, pero estaba segura que tarde o temprano me lo iba a decir.

Mire hacia bajo para apreciar más la arquitectura de las casas que era enormes, pero una logro captar mi total atención , era la más alejada de todas y la más bien conservada

En esa casa vivían mi padres-dijo apuntando la casa que me cautivo.

Esa!!-dije sorprendida- esto si era una coincidencia.

Bueno ese es nuestro otro destino-dijo Naruto.

y....y como vamos a bajar de aquí?-dije algo temerosa ya que me estaba imaginando algunas maneras de bajar hasta el suelo y las maneras iban a ser muy dolorosas mire a Naruto que tenia una sonrisa perversa cerré los ojos por inercia

bungy!! Dijo con una sonrisa mostrándome una cuerda gruesa y larga.

Me tomo entre sus brazos, ya me acostumbre a esto, y se lanzo ¡¡¡pero sin tomar la cuerda!!! Grite , chille hasta podría jurar que llore cuando estábamos en picada hacia suelo, cerré los ojos nuevamente , por lo menos no vería mi sangre en el piso cuando me estrellara contra el suelo de tierra.

.........

.........

........

pasaron segundos y ya no sentía la brisa en mi cara como cuando estábamos cayendo, abrí los ojos lentamente y pude notar que Naruto aun me tenia entre sus brazos y estábamos dentro de un pequeño cráter que fue producto del aterrizaje.

Estaba un poco sorprendida, pero Naruto parecía desilusionado.

Que pasa?-le dije algo nerviosa.

Mi globito se fue ....-dijo mirando con melancolía el globo aerostático que se estaba alejando lentamente por el cielo azul.

Emmmm-quede con una gotita al estilo anime , nos estábamos cayendo al suelo , casi nos dañamos físicamente y el estaba preocupado por su globo!!!!!!.

Me baje molesta de sus brazos , estaba un poco enojada ,pero una de sus sonrisas logro calmarme por completo , como era posible que un hombre me tuviera a sus pies con tan solo conocerlo un par de días, esta pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza , nunca me había enamorado , aunque Kiba-kun siempre me pedía citas yo siempre me negaba ya que no quería perder esa linda amistad que teníamos.

Suspire resignada, y mire ese par de cielos que él tenia en vez de ojos,¿como no caer a sus pies si era todo un adonis? Su cabellera salvaje y sedosa, tan brillante como el sol , su piel bronceada que te hacia suspirar , era el hombre perfecto, MI hombre perfecto.

HINATA!!!!!!!!- escuche un grito que me devolvía a la realidad , mire algo atontada al dueño de esa voz , estaba algo exasperado, pero ¿ por que estaba exasperado ?

A?-fue lo único que pude responderle, estaba un poco confusa.

Sentí que Naruto me jalaba del brazo y me decía que me apresurara, solo me deje llevar e inspeccione el lugar con la mirada, las casas no parecían estar en mal estado como se veían desde la altura. La arquitectura de las casas , más bien mansiones era increíble , tenían distintos tipos de madera y eso hacia que se viesen únicas.

Llegamos hasta la casa más alejada y a la que más llamo mi atención, era mucho más grande que las otras y una gran diferencia , que el patio delantero estaba repleto de flores, pero una duda entro en mi cabeza , ¿quien cuidaba de las flores?.

Antes de poder hacer cualquier pregunta escuche la voz de mi rubio.

Esta casa era de mis padres, la ultima en la que vivimos juntos .........y la ultima vez que los vi con vida fue en este lugar .......en estas paredes de madera yacen todos los recuerdos malos y buenos que tuve con ellos-dijo acercándose lentamente a la puerta de la gran casona con los ojos cerrados.

Abrió la puerta que no estaba con ningún seguro y me hizo un recorrido por todas las habitaciones que tenia, hubo una que llamo mi atención . tenia una gran chimenea , estantes repletos de libros, en las paredes habían katanas , dagas y espadas , sillones y sofás, grandes ventanales que le daban luminosidad al cuarto y un cuadro en el que se hallaba un mujer de cabello rojizo muy hermosa, un hombre idéntico a Naruto-kun y un bebe entre sus brazos que tenia 3 marcas negras en cada una de sus mejillas, supuse que era la familia de Naruto.

Naruto-kun me presento a su madre y a su padre, más bien me enseño sus cuadros y sus cosas, me parecía un poco gracioso conocer a una persona ya fallecida , pero aún así lo encontré muy bonito de su parte.

En la tarde bebimos vino y decidí contarle un poco más de mi vida a mi rubio, le dije como mi madre había muerto y los intentos de mi padre por hacer que me case con alguno de sus amigos , también le hable sobre Hanabí, Neji y mis amigos.

No me di cuenta cuando el cielo se oscureció y las estrellas centellaban en el cielo hasta que un sonido nos alarmo , un aullido. Dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el gran ventanal y vimos la luna llena, con desesperación nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nos paramos dispuestos a alejarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Otro aullido más cercano se escucho y rompiendo aquel tormentoso silencio el me hablo.

Hina, discúlpame sabia que esto iba a pasar- dijo furioso- si solo hubiese sido más precavido, no estaríamos atrapados aquí-dijo un poco calmado.

Mordí mi labio y baje mi mirada , esto también era un poco mi culpa , el me había advertido que los licántropos estaban acechando los alrededores y no le dije que se detuviera cuando nos internamos hacia el bosque.

Mire la luna nuevamente, quizás los licántropos eran muy poderosos cuando la luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor, pero no eran lo únicos que eran beneficiados con la oscuridad de la noche yo también soy un ser poderoso , mi clan es respetado y aunque esta noche se tiña de carmesí no voy a dejar a Naruto pelear solo, le demostrare que no soy tan débil como me veo , le demostrare que puedo proteger a las personas que me importan y estimo, ¡soy Hinata Hyuuga y no rendiré antes de pelear!

-------------------------Casa de Naruto-------------------------

Mire los alrededores y escuche aullidos lejanos, mi vista se dirigió a un ataúd en el cual se hallaba Ángela , pronto iba a comenzar su ceremonia para que pudiera ir al más allá y Naruto aún no regresaba , masaje mis sienes, primero quemaba la escuela y ahora no estaba en casa .

Todas las personas presentes estaban vestidas de blanco incluyendo a la sierva de Naruto, mire mi reloj eran las 11:45 y faltaban 15 minutos para la media noche y no lo podíamos seguir esperando , me dirigí al ataúd y deje una rosa roja en las manos de Ángela , era joven para morir a temprana edad, era una verdadera lastima perder a uno se nuestra raza.

Empezó la ceremonia, todos estábamos alrededor de ella incluyendo al pervertido ese de Jiraiya que había llegado en la tarde en busca de Naruto diciendo que el bosque estaba más peligroso que nunca y por nada del mundo tenia que adentrarse en él.

Suspire resignada y toque mi cabello rubio con desesperación , era muy tarde y Naruto ya no se iba a despedir de Angela como el tanto lo había deseado. El ritual comenzó sin mayores contratiempos .

Tomamos una daga y cada uno corto la palma de su mano dejando caer un gota de sangre en la boca de Ángela, ahora teníamos que purificar su cuerpo para que pudiese ingresar al cielo , tome agua bendita, esta me quemo las manos y la arroje sobre todo su cuerpo dejando impregnada sus prendas y cabello de ese liquido. Ahora venia la parte más cruel de todas la quema del cuerpo y exactamente a las 12:00 PM , el cuerpo de ella ardía sin poder distinguir su rostro, pero algo raro paso y comenzó a moverse y a gritar.

Cumpliré su voluntad!!!!!!!-dijo repentinamente dejando a todo boquiabiertos, esto no tuvo que haber ocurrido , ella seguía viva .

Cumpliré su voluntad y todos se arrepentirán!!!!!!- grito finalmente dejándose llevar por las muerte. Las llamas consumieron su cuerpo y sus cenizas se mezclaron con la fría noche que la había visto morir de una forma bastante inhumana para la mayoría de los vampiros.

No cabía en mi asombro, prácticamente nosotros la habíamos matado y lo que más me intrigaba eran sus palabras , ¿que significado tendrán?.

* * *

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y reitero disculpen mi demora,**

**Espero que vean el próximo capitulo!!**

**Bye!! cuidense**


	9. Mi pesadilla,mi infierno y la separación

**HOLA!!!!**

**¡¡¡Hoy día les traigo otro capitulo!!!!.**

**Les agradezco sus reviews , ya que me han dado la inspiración necesaria para poder escribir este capitulo.**

**Lamento que no pueda actualizar rápidamente el fic ....... es que cuando tengo inspiración siempre me pasa algo malo !! ahora robaron en mi casa por suerte fueron puras joyas de mi mama jijijii. Pero igual quede un poco bajoneada.**

**Bueno en sus reviews anteriores la gran mayoría preguntaba que significaban las palabras de Angélica y por que la mataron, pero como soy mala no se lo voy a decir ya que tienen que leer los capítulos!!! XD.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 9: **

**Mi pesadilla, mi infierno y una separación **

* * *

_Cumpliré su voluntad y todos se arrepentirán!!!!!!- grito finalmente dejándose llevar por la muerte. Las llamas consumieron su cuerpo y sus cenizas se mezclaron con la fría noche que la había visto morir de una forma bastante inhumana para la mayoría de los vampiros._

_No cabía en mi asombro, prácticamente nosotros la habíamos matado y lo que más me intrigaba eran sus palabras , ¿que significado tendrán?._

* * *

Respire profundamente , Angélica aun estaba viva pero ¿como se pudo mover?, estaba en estado vegetal , tenia múltiples fracturas y un sin fin de otras cosas, pero tuvo que haber muerto en un profundo sueño del cual jamás iba a despertar , esa era la idea del ritual, dejar su alma en paz y no atormentada con sus ultimas visiones en las que sufrió heridas de tal magnitud y un daño psicológico irreparable.

Pero había algo que me tenia aun más absorta, sus ultimas palabras, tenia una extraña sensación y la palabra más adecuada para describirla era que me sentía "acorralada ", es una forma bastante rara para describir una sensación pero ¿de qué otra forma iba a sentirme en estos momentos?, Por que esas palabras solo podía interpretarlas de una manera .......amenaza, una gran amenaza.

También me sentía inútil por no haber prevenido la muerte de ella, apreté los puños por la impotencia y mire hacia el cielo perdiendo mi mirada entre las estrellas que entregaban un poco de luz a esta obscura y amarga noche.

-------------------ruinas de la mansión Namikaze-----------------------------------

Comencé a preocuparme , pero por Hinata , para mi ella era delicada y tranquila , entonces ¿como la iba a dejar pelear contra unas bestias? Cerré los ojos intentando una manera de escapar de este lugar, podría tele transportarme pero ellos tenían un gran olfato y seguramente ya me tenían entre ceja y ceja , no podía arriesgar a mis seres queridos a enfrentarse a un problema que era mío.

Mire a Hinata , tenia una mirada determinante y mi aspecto de niña delicada y tranquila se desvaneció cuando note que sus colmillos se alargaban y alrededor de sus ojos unas venas empezaban a marcarse notoriamente, por lo menos era ruda y valiente, eso me agradaba.

Sonreí de medio lado pero un aullido muy cercano interrumpió abruptamente mi ensoñación , ahora me encontraba muy molesto, habían destrozado la cita que tenia con Hinata, fui directo a una pared y saque una par de Katanas que pertenecían a mi madre, mire por la ventana y pude divisar que habían licántropos moviéndose torpemente y nerviosos, ¿acaso jamás se habían enfrentado contra un vampiro?, lamentablemente habían escogido a un mal adversario ya que no tendría compasión por ninguno de esos lobos con rabia.

Me di vuelta y encontré a Hinata mirándome a la cara , parecía estar muy furiosa , más furiosa que yo, sonreí de medio lado y le lance una katana , ella atrapo entre sus garras aquel objeto y lo miro dudosa- ¿sabes como usarla ?-le pregunte ya que la expresión de su rostro reflejaba que nunca en su vida hubiese tenido un objeto como ese.

Se usar las dagas-dijo manteniendo su postura firme, me acerque nuevamente a la pared y escogí dos pares de dagas, las otras dos eran de repuesto por si perdía alguna mientras peleaba.

Me acerque a ella , tome la katana que yacía en sus manos y la remplace por esos dos pares de dagas que había escogido anteriormente- supongo que has matado antes?- le dije en un tono burlón , ella me miro indignada e hizo un puchero, me reí un poco al ver su actitud infantil, parecía que toda esa madures que había visto anteriormente se deshizo.

Mire el techo y luego mi mirada se poso sobre ella, estaba dispuesta a pelear, no sabia si era por mi o para proteger su pellejo, pero aun así no quería que la dañaran y la protegería cueste lo que cueste.

Tenemos que salir –dijo ella con una voz fría, quede perplejo ,Hinata-chan, mi niña dulce!! Estaba hablando en ese tono frió y serio del teme y Neji!!!.

Mis pensamientos eran un revoltijo de cosas y la nueva actitud que tenia Hinata no arreglaba nada.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y desenvaine las katanas, hacia mucho tiempo que no usaba armas para pelear, me sentía emocionado por alguna extraña razón, respire profundamente y mire nuevamente a Hinata , le hice una señal con la cabeza para que se preparara para pelear y no este desprevenida, ella asintió y abrí la puerta para encontrar a 8 licántropos esperándonos ansiosos, ellos empezaron a gruñir y aullar, el más viejo de todos era el que tenia más experiencia de orbes amarillentos con destellos anaranjos y la única forma de saberlo era por sus ojos, los orbes de un licántropo inexperto eran amarrillos , pero nunca dorados, con cada batalla sus ojos adquirían un color más rojizo, pero nunca se ha visto un licántropo de ojos rojos, lo máximo ha sido un naranjo oscuro con algunas rayas rojas, eso dicen los escritos de nuestra historia.

Porque si se encontrara un licántropo de orbes rojos seria un bestia sin piedad alguna y que ha perdido todo, sus sentimientos e inteligencia, pero lo más primordial de todo es que jamás se volvería humano nuevamente y estaría condenado a batallar hasta que no tenga energía y muera o que algún ser demasiado poderoso logre derrotarlo y matarlo.

Reí un poco,habían ocho "lobitos" y solo uno parecía tener la suficiente experiencia para poder hacer un buena batalla, sonreí burlonamente , pensé que todos eran seres con experiencia en las batallas pero solo eran aprendices , hacia muy poco tiempo habían adquirido sus poderes de transformación y por lo tanto no se sabían trasformar sin que la luna los resguardase bajo su yugo.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Hinata , prácticamente estaba petrificada , temblaba un poco y había bajado su guardia, se notaba que nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a un ser de esta magnitud y por lo tanto no sabia como luchar contra un ser de estos.

No te preocupes , solo mantén bien tu guardia, protege tu cabeza y tu espalda y por ningún motivo intentes dañar sus patas, tienen una capa de piel muy dura en esas zonas , atácalos a la cara y al pecho - le dije rápidamente y ella solo me miro con cara de WTF???, le sonreí animadamente y le di un rápido y casto beso en sus labios para que saliese de la impresión o shock anterior.

Ambos estábamos en el umbral de la puerta y mire a mis adversarios, tenia que imponerme sobre ellos, hacerles saber que era yo el que mandaba en el lugar y ellos estaban unos escalones más abajo , que eran seres inferiores.

Les gruñí fieramente y estos me respondieron de la misma forma, camine algunos pasos hacia ellos y retrocedieron, estas bestias eran iguales a los perros ladraban pero no mordían.

El más viejo de los 8 se me acerco a paso rápido y no sé en que momento sentí su aullido detrás de mí, di un salto por los aires y logre escaparme de aquel arañazo que iba directo a mi cuerpo, eran más rápidos y audaces de lo que yo me acordaba, mire mi espalda para verificar si me había dañado en alguna parte y me sorprendí al ver mi ropa estaba un poco rasgada, ahora esto era personal.

Mire a Hinata , ella ya estaba luchando con su par de dagas, seis licántropos contra una vampiresa? eso era injusto!! Sabía que Hinata podía patearle el trasero a todos , confiaba en ella , pero si ella estaba peleando contra 6 licántropos y yo contra uno ¿donde se encontraba el otro?, mire desesperadamente mi alrededor mientras esquivaba los ataques del "lobito", me agache súbitamente al ver que el otro "lobito" que me faltaba se había lanzado desde el techo de la casa hacia mi, rodee por el suelo y me levante algo mareado, ya me estaba aburriendo de ser el que tenia defenderse siempre, quería transformarme como lo había echo antes Hinata, pero no me dejaban tranquilo, sus garras con las katanas chocaban provocando chispas, a veces ellos retrocedían y a veces yo era el que tenia dar un paso hacia atrás, empezaba a sudar y a cansarme, necesitaba urgentemente transformarme, en un descuido me dirigí hacia las ruinas de las otras casas mientras que el par de licántropos me perseguían .

Corrí por las escaleras y subí hasta el ultimo piso , aunque casi me caigo un par de veces ya que la escalera era de madera y producto a los años y a las termitas , se hacia muy peligroso caminar por esos sectores o en mi caso correr para salvar mi vida.

Cuando pise el ultimo escalón intente concentrarme mientras el zorro criticón me decía que tenia que enfrentarlos y no fuera una niñita asustadiza.

Sin prestarle atención al zorro mis dientes, se alargaron mis uñas se afilaron, mis ojos adquirieron un color dorado con algunos destellos rojos, todo el cansancio anterior se desvaneció en un segundo , toque mi cabeza aliviado pero me altere un poco al encontrar un par de cosas filudas que salían de mi cabeza ¡tenia cuernos!, di un pequeño grito al descubrir que tenia cuernos como un verdadero demonio, sonreí feliz por alguna extraña razón, pero la felicidad me duro poco al escuchar que el "lobito aprendiz" se encontraba a pies de la escalera mirándome arrogantemente, en un segundo me encontraba atrás suyo como anteriormente lo había echo su "maestro", pero no le di chance para escapar y con el par de katanas me acerque a su cuello cortándolo sin piedad, su cabeza rodó por el suelo y mis zapatos se mancharon de sangre, tome su cabeza como un trofeo(aunque pueda sonar repulsivo) y me la lleve ,busque por todas partes al licántropo viejo pero aun así no logre encontrarlo dentro de la casa, salí resignado al patio trasero y en medio de flores secas él estaba esperándome , le tire la cabeza de su amiguito a sus pies y se lanzo furioso a mi , intente darle un golpe certero en la cabeza pero con sus afilados dientes atrapo la hoja de la katana y en un rápido moviendo mordió mi hombro , al parecer me había equivocado con mi comparación de que aullaban pero no mordían, el dolor era insoportable y por tratar de zafarme de su agarre le enterré la otra katana en su espalda, su mandíbula apretó más fuerte para luego caer al suelo con un aullido , toque mi hombro instintivamente y retrocedí algunos pasos, mire al licántropo y en su espalda se veía el mango de la katana y un charco de sangre mojaba su lustroso pelaje marrón, respire agitadamente y me acerque lentamente a su cuerpo que estaba inmóvil y tendido en el suelo, comprobé que aún estaba respirando dificultosamente, le quedaban pocos minutos de vida si es que el filo de la katana había dañado sus órganos internos.

Mire con pena a aquel ser que igual que yo era un demonio que tenia una condena perpetua de vivir en el mundo de los humanos destinado a la pelea continua y a nunca poder ser feliz realmente.

Sonreí amargamente y quite aquel objeto filoso que yacía en su cuerpo , mire la luna que aún estaba con su gloria y majestad en el cielo pero luego seria reemplazada por un astro brillante, mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad y corrí hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hinata.

Abrí los ojos como platos al ver que 3 licántropos tirados en el piso, pero me sorprendí más al ver que Hinata sujetaba su pierna y en su rostro se hallaba una expresión de dolor, mordía su labio para oprimir un grito y sus párpados estaban apunto de cerrarse.

Me acerque a ella a zancadas y mire con rabia a los lobos, esta vez mi ojos se volvieron rojos, recosté delicadamente a Hinata en el suelo y ella al parecer se desmayo por el cansancio y la fatiga, me di vuelta para encarar a los lobos y tire la katana a un lado, con mis propias manos los haría sufrir, discretamente mire mi hombro que ya estaba completamente sano y eso significaba que ya podía empezar con la matanza, les sonreí cruelmente ,cree una ráfaga de viento que los hizo caerse de espaldas, me acerque rápidamente y mientras se hallaban tirados en el suelo mis uñas rebanaron su carne descuartizando cada parte de su cuerpo, mi ropa quedo impregnada de sangre mientras un rió de sangre se formaba entre miembros de los cuerpos mutilados y una carcajada sonora se escuchaba a la lejanía, me sentí tan satisfecho al ver su sangre entre mis manos, sacudí la cabeza violentamente, esto era exactamente lo que él Kyuubi quería.

Volví a la normalidad y me tranquilice , ahora teníamos que salir del bosque lo más rápido posible para que no nos topáramos con otros licántropos o cazadores , tome entre mis brazos a Hinata y emprendí camino hacia mi casa con una velocidad sobrehumana .

Lamentablemente nos topamos con un par de cazadores pero al ver mis ropas llenas de sangre se hicieron a un lado y pude seguir mi camino. Cada 5 minutos paraba a descansar y a hacer una ráfaga de viento para que el olor a sangre que teníamos se dispersara y no encontraran un rastro de nosotros.

Al estar a unas cuadras de mi casa me sentí un poco más aliviado pero al ver que humo salía desde el jardín trasero apresure mi paso para llegar a averiguar que era lo que pasaba o lo que pasó durante mi ausencia.

Entre como un rayo a la casa y al ver que todas las personas estaban vestidos de blanco y tristes me asuste un poco, pero ellos al darse cuenta de presencia y de mi aspecto se alteraron y me miraban interrogantes.

¿Donde has estado? – me pregunto molesta Tsunade.

Le dije a Sara que iba a salir e iba a regresar tarde.- dije en su mismo tono molesto.

La vieja me inspecciono de arriba a abajo y cuando vio que Hinata yacía en mi brazos y estaba durmiendo se puso tensa.

Sara por que no les dijiste que salí –le pregunté a Sara y esta me negó fuertemente.

Usted llamo en la tarde diciendo que quería que se realizara el ritual para Angi-dijo nerviosa Sara.

¡Que!-dije furioso-eso no es posible yo estaba con Hina-chan......- todos quedaron boquiabiertos y cuando vi que Ero-sennin se encontraba en la sala con cara de pervertido me di cuenta del error que cometí.

Etto... no .. es ..es que ..yo y ella... nosotros.... comimos...helado..caracol-dije muy nervioso, no sabia porque las palabras se me trababan en la boca y porque sentí algo caliente en mis mejillas.

Permiso!- dije yendo a mi habitación.

Subí las escaleras torpemente y cuando entre a mi habitación recosté en la cama a Hina ,la mire durante algunos segundos pero escuche que alguien subía las escaleras a zancadas, mire hacia la puerta y vi a Tsunade nerviosa.

Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella de una manera altanera y seria.

Asentí con la cabeza para que ella empezara a hablar del tema que quería que discutiéramos. El tema que me contó me dejo boquiabierto , me dijo con exactitud como se realizo el ritual para Angi y sus ultimas palabras, eso solo significaba una cosa me tenían en su mira y enviaron a Angi como una especie de advertencia.

Mis ojos se nublaron al escuchar lo cruel que fue la perdida de Angi , pero lo que más me impacto fue cuando Tsuande quería alejarme de todos.

Naruto por eso no puedes mantener contacto con tus nuevos amigos-dijo ella en forma seria, los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas, como podía decirme algo como aquello, quería que me quedara solo para siempre?.

¡Que!-le dije , acaso se estaba burlando de mi , acaso me estaba jugando una mala broma.

¡si estas en cercanía de ellos puedes poner en riesgo su vida Naruto! ¡¡Los vas a exponer a peligros que tu buscaste y ellos no tienen nada que ver con eso!!-dijo Tsuande-oba chan, mire inconscientemente a Hinata que todavía dormía.

¡Mira como esta ella!, es un ejemplo claro de que se metió en problemas por tu culpa-dijo la vieja se una manera cruel.

Le iba a contestar pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Naruto, -dijo ella – no se lo que les halla pasado ni en donde se metieron para que llegaran en ese estado tan deplorable, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que te alejes de ellos y sobretodo de ella-dijo suspirando- en estos mismos momentos ella va estar en problemas, su padre es muy estricto y si se entera que se fue con un chico con el cual no esta comprometida o no le dio permiso es capaz de encerrarla en una celda de por vida-dijo llena de furia.

Ahora mi ojos se opacaron ,acaso jamás seria feliz , ¿tenia razón cuando dije que éramos seres condenados a vivir con los humanos y destinados a la batalla y a ser infelices?

Cerré los ojos y escuche como Tsunade se retiraba de la habitación, me acerque a Hinata y toque su mejilla , delicadamente moví algunos mechones oscuros que estaban es su cara, ella no se merecía sufrir por mi problemas y menos pelear mis batallas.

Lo siento-dije con un hilo de voz, me daba tanta pena dejarla ir cuando mi corazón me decía que no la dejara escapar por nada del mundo, pero mi cabeza me repetía como una grabadora las palabras tajantes de Tsunade.

Me recosté a su lado y aspire su olor, su fragancia me embobaba siempre...reí irónicamente a esto se le podía llamar masoquismo y tortura, tener cerca a una mujer tan bella pero a la vez estar tan distanciado de ella.

Me pare de la cama y me dispuse a retirarme de esta habitación para hablar con Tsunade, puede que siempre la moleste y me burle de su edad pero esta vez ella tenia razón, sus palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos, sus palabras me dolieron en lo más hondo de mi corazón , pero yo sabía que ella tenia la experiencia necesaria para aconsejarme y ayudarme ver con claridad, y aunque me duele con toda mi alma escogeré la soledad para que ahora todos mis nuevos seres queridos no se dañen por mi causa.

Baje las escaleras desanimado este día no ha sido de los mejores, primero... Angi estaba al borde de la muerte, segundo.... mi cita con Hina se arruino por que unos licántropos estropearon todo! Y tercero.. llegue a mi casa sabiendo que Angi estaba consiente cuando murió y grito unas cosas muy raras pero lo que más me pareció extraño es que yo no di la autorización para realizar el ritual y a eso hay que agregarle mi separación de mis nuevos amigos, esto parecía se un sueño ,¡¡ pero que iluso soy!!Un sueño seria mucho mejor que esto, prácticamente era una pesadilla en vida y una de las peores, ¡mi vida era una pesadilla!, siempre cuando encuentro la felicidad me la arrebatan de las manos de la manera mas cruel.

Podría sonreír pero eso seria una falsa , mi sonrisa seria hipócrita y amarga, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan miserable. Sin darme cuanta me encontraba en el salón y en un sofá se encontraba Tsunade junto a Jiraiya, ellos tenían su vista clavada en mi , antes de que ellos me empezaran a regañar les conté todo lo que me paso en este día ( excepto lo de la cita y que queme el laboratorio colegio), ambos quedaron pensativos, pero cuando pronuncie que me salieron cuernos en mi transformación note su nerviosismo y no me dijeron los planes que tendrían de ahora en adelante , dejándome con la duda, simplemente se retiraron de mi casa sin decir ni una palabra.

Esa noche no pude dormir, pensando en todo, mi plan , la venganza, la batalla, Hinata, ramen, Angi, licántropos, cuernos, Tsunade, Jiraiya , mis padres y la luna.

Suspire eran las 5 de la mañana y alguien tocaba el timbre, mire mi aspecto , estaba lleno de sangre pero me daba lo mismo y aun en estas fachas fui a abrir la puerta para ver quien era quien molestaba en la madrugada.

Ten-ten?-dije confundido, ¿que hacia ella en mi casa?

Naruto!! Donde esta Hinata, su padre me llamo y me dijo que la iba a pasar a recoger a mi casa-dijo agitadamente, esto se me hacia raro ¿ que padre iba a buscar a su hija a las 5 am?

Etto esta en mi habitación!!-dije y ella me miro de manera picara.

Vaya que son rápidos!!-dijo alegre y comprendí el otro sentido de mis palabras- no es lo que piensas esta durmiendo ya que esta cansada.

Entonces vaya que la cansaste!!-dijo más alegre y nuevamente cometí un error de palabras, creo que me sonroje ya que sentí algo caliente en mis mejillas pero rápidamente me acorde el problema que tenia Ten-ten.

Cuanto tiempo tenemos-dije con tono serio.

Ten-ten paro de reír e igualmente tomo un semblante serio- le di la dirección equivocada así que creo tenemos unos 15 minutos antes que llame exasperado a Neji para saber mi dirección.

Okey.. ..pero tengo un problema-le dije.

Que cosa?... Hinata todavía esta desnuda?-dijo volviendo en su tono burlón.

Etto... no , su ropa esta manchada de sangre –le dije apuntando mi ropa- tuvimos algunos problemas y aparecieron algunos licántropos.

Rayos!!-dijo Ten-ten- le tendré que pagar 10 dólares a Temari-dijo enfadada.

Que 10 dólares?- dije preocupado.

No te preocupes era una tonta apuesta que hice con Teamri sobre la virginidad de Hinata- dijo hablando algo molesta.

Etto...- dije anonadado ¡ que buenas amigas tenía Hinata!.

Bueno y donde esta Hinata?- dijo mirando su reloj.

Subes las escaleras y la puerta a la derecha del pasillo , esta recostada en la cama-dije al mismo tiempo que Ten-ten entraba a la casa.

Luego de aquel encuentro despertamos Hinata y le explicamos la situación en la que se encontraba, ella se fue como un rayo pero obviamente se despidió de mí, la encontré un poco distante ya que trataba no acercarse demasiado y ni siquiera me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se fue.

después de aquello me recosté en la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño, aun sentía la fragancia de Hinata sobre las sabanas y la almohada, realmente era masoquista , se había marchado hace algunos minutos y yo creía que habían pasado siglos , no sabía como iba a distanciarme de ella, esto era una tortura, una pesadilla, pero era mi pesadilla.

Lentamente mis párpados se fueron cerrando pero aun estaba consiente, que graciosas me parecían las palabras "luego de la tormenta siempre sale el sol", ja! El que dijo esas sabias palabras no ha vivido mi vida y no ha sufrido mis dolores ,para mí luego de la tormenta siempre vienen los rayos, truenos y las lluvias, nunca cesan, nunca me dejan tranquilo, siempre me atormentan.

Sin saberlo, mientras en mis pensamientos aún seguían esas ideas vagas una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla y por pereza y cansancio preferí dejarla ahí, no me importaba nada , ahora la soledad era mi más fiel compañera , es raro admitir eso, ya que aunque Tsunade y Jiraiya me acompañen junto a mis sirvientes, ¿como puedo creerles que están a mi lado si nunca me acompañan y me apoyan ?, siempre están después de los momentos difíciles , cuando mis problemas ya están solucionados.

Mi soledad ya me estaba volviendo paranoico y loco , como puedo aguantar esto hasta el resto de mis días?.

Esto es un infierno......

* * *

**Bueno acá finaliza el capitulo y como se habrán dado cuenta las palabras significaban una advertencia y amenaza.**

**Esta un poco depre el final jijiji**

**Pero desde acá en adelante la historia va a dar un vuelco...muajajajajaja (risa malvada)**

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo xau y cuídense mucho!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Un mes

**Hola!!! Quería decirles que no me han secuestrado los ovnis jijiji**

**Disculpen mi demora pero después de que escribo un capitulo siempre me tomo dos días de descanso ( no me digan floja , mi mama me llama así todos los días y mi autoestima esta empezando a bajar) pero antes de que pudiera hacer el capitulo una tía nos invito a pasar varios días en su casa en olmué ( quede con los ojos así : O.Ó).**

**Pensé que iba a ser un par de días y parece que nos quedamos mucho mas tiempo , en fin... el problema fue que no lleve mi notebook por que mi mama me dijo que había uno allá y el que había allá era un cacharro que para mi desgracia no tenia Internet( no tenia ni conector USB) por lo que a veces iba a un ciber y el resto del tiempo dibujaba .**

**Lamento mucho la demora y disculpen si los aburrí con mis problemas, bueno en el capitulo anterior dije que iba a dar un vuelco pero no va a ser tan grave como ustedes piensan ( bueno para mi no es tan grave).** **ustedes piensan (bueno para mi no es tan grave).**

**Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capi ( discúlpenme si no es de agrado pero se me fue toda la inspiración con ese viaje a Olmué)**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 10 : Un mes

_

* * *

_

_Mi soledad ya me estaba volviendo paranoico y loco , como puedo aguantar esto hasta el resto de mis días?._

_Esto es un infierno......_

* * *

Después de hacerme preguntas existenciales me fui al baño para sacarme los restos de sangre seca que tenia acumulada en mi ropa y piel , me denude con desánimos y al mirar mi hombro a través del espejo pude divisar que aun tenía la dentadura de aquélla bestia sobre mi piel , toque esa herida y sentí un dolor agudo que me hizo cerrar los ojos y morder mi lengua.

Ouch! -fue la única palabra que pude articular.

Abrí la llave para que el agua limpiara mi piel sucia, al sentir aquel liquido recorriendo mi piel era un alivio, como si me quitara todas las tensiones, como si olvidara que estaba al borde del precipicio.

Paso una hora cuando decidí volver a la realidad y salir de aquella ducha.

Me vestí de negro y decidí echar a la basura a todas aquellas prendas de vestir alegres y coloridas, si tenia que alejarme de todos tenia la obligación de asumir bien mi rol, ser un chico que no llamara la atención y fuera tan raro que nadie quiera acercarse a él, eso seria perfecto.

Sonreí de medio lado, en la tarde saldría a comprar más ropa ya que la gran mayoría de las prendas habían quedado en el basurero.

Tome mi bolso y tome desayuno con Sara , obviamente me preparo ramen y yo lo devore en un instante, intente fingir una sonrisa y a mi parecer ella se creyó esa excusa barata.

Preferí ir caminado a la escuela a usar el vehículo y andar por las mismas calles monótonas de siempre, pude despejar un poco mi mente al oír el canto de los pájaros y los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Mire el horizonte y apenas eran distinguibles los rayos del sol que iban iluminando aquella cruda noche, suspire lentamente, y dirigí mi vista hasta el edificio que era mi destino, había llegado antes de lo esperado, las puertas estaban abiertas permitiéndome el acceso al establecimiento , subí las escaleras y llegue a la azotea, entre directamente al cobertizo y lo empecé a ordenar, no tenia suficiente luz pero por suerte había una lampara , saque todos aquellos trapos viejos ,escobas , traperos y paños que usaban para limpiar los salones en los tiempos de antaño cuando alumnos normales se hallaban en este establecimiento.

Al final en el cobertizo no quedo casi nada exceptuando un mueble en el que dejaban los trapos para limpiar el polvo que yace en los pizarrones y otros muebles.

Mire mi reloj, aun me quedaba suficiente tiempo para adornar un poco este lúgubre lugar , deje mis pertenencias encima del mueble y baje las escaleras, sentí una presencia y al alzar mi vista me encontré con un chico de cabellos verdes alborotados , orbes cafés oscuros, en el momento en que cruzamos nuestras miradas el empezó a temblar y pude presentir el miedo en sus ojos.

Dis...disculpe señor-dijo agachando su cabeza, sonreí por su muestra de miedo, pocos cazadores eran tan caballerosos con sus enemigos y el aprecia ser una excepción al resto de los cazadores me fije que llevaba un revolver r-77 negro, a mi parecer no sabia usar armas como katanas y espadas y por lo tanto ese revolver era lo único con lo que podía defenderse.

No te preocupes no te haré nada- dije con voz serena.

El me miro con un poco más de confianza y yo seguí mi camino intentando no estorbar el suyo.

Es...espere!- escuche un grito a mis espaldas y lentamente gire sobre mis talones y encontré al mismo peliverde.

Que pasa?- dije con un poco de molestia de mi voz.

Como se llama usted señor?- dijo con una gran educación, yo ya me sentía viejo con ese "señor", me molestaba de sobremanera.

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto – dije lentamente para que a él se le quedara grabado en su mente mi nombre.

Bu...bueno Uzumaki-sama le quería pedir algo, dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba un cuchillo , de inmediato di un paso hacia atrás , acaso ¿quería matarme?, no era un vampiro malo hacía años que no mataba un humano , entonces ¿por que sacaba un cuchillo?.

No es lo que piensa!!-dijo alterado y avanzado hacia mi.

Me dedique a observar a aquel elemento afilado y pude darme cuenta que no era uno normal, su mango era de color turquesa con algunos adornos plateados parecidos a demonios, el filo del pequeño cuchillo era de ¿plata?, Ahora tenia una duda ¿me queria matar con un cuchillo encantado?.

Este cuchillo es para que este en los registro de mi familia, para que no lo ataquen- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Espera! ¡Me estas diciendo que quieres matarme y tener mi cuerpo en el registro de tu familia !-dije alterado, él era un psicópata!!

No , usted esta malinterpretando mis palabras- dijo el al borde de la desesperación – a lo que me refiero es que si usted se corta la mano con este cuchillo nadie de mi familia lo atacara, es como un pacto , usted no los ataca y nosotros tampoco a usted.

Recién había comprendido lo que trataba de explicarme, entonces ¿era un vampiro bueno?

Empecé a recordar todas las cosas buenas que había hecho en esta vida y ninguna me hacia merecedor de aquello que él me estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.

¿Por que?-dije con tono infantil.

Por que no me atacaste cuando cualquier otro lo pudo haber echo – dijo con una seriedad intachable, parecía que ya no tenia esa actitud tímida de antes.

Suspire profundamente y tome el cuchillo turquesa , con un movimiento brusco corte mi mano dejando impregnada de sangre la hoja del cuchillo , después unos segundos el cuchillo se empezó a oscurecer cambiando de un color turquesa a uno negro , el filo de plata ahora era rojo igual que los adornos plateados , habían cambiado de color radicalmente.

Y .....¿ahora que ?-dije luego el objeto corto punzante cambiase de color .

Etto.... ahora supongo que el pacto entre nuestras familias esta echo , si usted tiene cualquier problema no dude en llamarnos –dijo el con una sonrisa , en mi mente el Kyuubi se reía incesantemente de él , realmente no sabia en que problemas se había metido al decir que cuando tuviese un problema no dudara en llamarlo , en este mismo instante tenia varios problemas de los cuales necesitaría muchos aliados y este chico había caído del cielo.

Amistosamente le devolví la sonrisa y el se retiro feliz al poder salir del establecimiento ileso, suspire como por décima vez en esta semana, realmente había sido una semana agitada y llena de problemas.

Empecé con mi plan " adornar el lúgubre lugar que será mi base de operaciones",el nombre era un poco largo así que le cambie el nombre por "AELLQSMBDO", eran las iniciales de mi plan , era muy ingenioso y creativo.

Registre los salones y tome prestado ( robé), un par de sillas, en el gimnasio de la escuela tome 3 colchonetas para ponerlas como cama cuando haga la simarra ( saltarse las clases ) XD , unas plantas de la oficina de Tsunade y otra lámpara, tome del salón de los objetos perdidos unas revistas , unos juegos de video y unos mapas de la escuela( eso fue lo que más me impresiono ), de seguro eran las cosas que los profesores le quitaban a los alumnos que no prestaban atención en clases.

Luego de "tomar prestadas" todas esas cosas las acomode en el cobertizo , aunque todavía era un poco lúgubre , antes estaba peor, sonreí satisfecho y me acosté sobre las colchonetas intentando conciliar el sueño pero no pude ni siquiera pestañear cuando mire mi reloj y faltaba muy poco para entrar a clases , rodee los ojos y tome mi bolso para luego cerrar la puerta del cobertizo y bajar las escaleras me dirigí a mi salón de clases, la mayoría de los alumnos estaba adentro del salón conversando de diversos temas, escuche que alguien abría la puerta tras de mi y una mano en mi hombro intentaba captar mi atención , pero al ver la cara sorprendida de mis compañeros no entendía lo que pasaba , me di vuelta bruscamente para ver que Kakashi-sensei era el dueño de esa mano .

Escuche cosas como -"Kakashi –sensei llego temprano" o " el Apocalipsis se acerca ", no sabia a que se referían con aquéllas palabras pero al ver que él me entregaba un papel verde con el ceño fruncido quede con una extraña sensación , tome el papel y lo leí , al terminar de leer aquel trozo de papel empecé a sentir una rabia tremenda , mire a Kakashi-sensei y aunque no me di cuenta había empezado a arrugar el papel dejando un bolita.

La carta era de traslado , decía que tenia que cambiarme de salón de clases por haber quemado el laboratorio de la escuela , sabía que Tsunade estaba tras esto y solo fue excusa para alejarme de ella, respire pesadamente y mi semblante cambio a uno serio , tome la perilla de la puerta y me retire callado del salón de clases.

Tenia ganas de ir donde Tsunade y reclamarle lo que había echo , pero no tenia derecho de reclamarle nada ya que ella estaba en todo su derecho de ponerme cualquier castigo al quemar aquel estúpido laboratorio.

Empecé a caminar a zancadas y no mi cuenta cuando había llegado al otro salón de clases ( como habían tantos estudiantes como para ponerlos en un solo salón los separaron en dos grupos ).

Cerré los ojos y toque la puerta para que mi próximo profesor supiera de mi presencia , al abrir los ojos encontré un par de orbes rojos como la sangre que me inspeccionaban .

quien eres?-me pregunto ella

Naruto Uzumaki –le dije a la vez que intentaba que empezaba a abrir la bolita de papel verde para que ella supiera que me habian transferido de salón.

Ella al ver el papel en tan mal estado empezó a menear la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, me miro de manera seria – bien pirómano entra a la sala- dijo de manera exigente – mi nombre es Yūhi Kurenai y seré tu nueva profesora- entre al salón ignorando las insistentes miradas de mi nuevos compañeros , y sentí una especie de Déjà vu, mire a mis nuevos compañeros, ¡espera ! que hacen Sakura y el teme aquí, al verlos intente hacerme el tonto , prácticamente no los mire a la cara, también me fije que estaba el mismo peliverde de la mañna.

De seguro a ellos también los cambiaron de clase.

Bueno pirómano preséntate a la clase –me dijo con voz autoritaria la de ojos rojos.

Ladee un poco la cabeza- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy un vampiro alcohólico , me encanta la sangre de las vírgenes y....- no pude seguir ya que Kurenai me paro en seco.

¡Señor Uzumaki! Por favor no queremos saber tanto- dijo un poco molesta y yo solo cerré los ojos , primero me decía que me presentara y hora quería que no dijera nada , ¡mujeres, nadie las entiende!

Sonreí hipócritamente esperando que ella me dijera donde me iba a sentar.

Siéntense al lado de la señorita Shion-dijo algo molesta pero aun tenia ese tono autoritario.

El nombre Shion se me hizo conocido , su tío era aquel mal nacido de Arashi .

Cerré los ojos y suspire , ojala que a final de mes no me arrepienta de mi decisión de sepárame de Hinata.

**----------------------final de mes-------------------**

Me arrepiento de mi decisión de separarme de Hinata-chan , ha sido uno de los peores meses de toda mi vida , primero me hicieron sentarme con la estúpida de Shion , es la mujer más insoportable que pude haber conocido en mi vida , hizo mi vida miserable y yo no me iba a quedar atrás y también hice su vida miserable, me jugaba malas bromas y yo le hacia bromas pero que atentaban con su salud jijiji.

Bueno ..lo segundo fue que Gai-sensei decidió unir los dos salones a la hora de hacer educación física y lamentablemente para mí la primera clase fue natación y eso significaba ver a Hinata con bikini , Kami–sama me detesta , al verla con ese bikini negro fue un suplicio para mi.

Las otras chicas no se quedaban atrás , todas tenían buen cuerpo , el teme se sonrojo al ver a Sakura con ese bikini verde y a mi se me caía la baba de tan solo ver a Hinata, lo único que me molesto fue Kiba , siempre se mantenía cerca de ella , le susurraba cosas al oído e intentaba abrazarla a la fuerza, la cara de Hinata al recibir esas muestras de cariño por parte de Kiba hacia muecas de fastidio.

Ese día para la clase de Gai–sensei use un traje de baño negro y no sabia por que todas me miraban, al teme también lo miraban así, hasta en un momento llegue a pensar que tenia monos en la cara, el problema fue que en ese momento mi apariencia de niño raro y solitario desapareció y me convertí en el bad boy de la escuela, siempre me comportaba mal con los profesores , hacia travesuras y mi vestuario era negro , todo esto no ayudaba mucho con mi papel de niño solitario y para mi desgracia el acoso sexual no tardo en esperar.

Lo tercero fue el maldito 14 de febrero , " día de los enamorados", no sabía si acercarme a Hinata y terminar con esta maldita farsa pero la voz de Tsunade no tardo en llegar a mi cabeza como una grabadora lo único que pude hacer fue dejarle una docena de rosas blancas en su banco de colegio y dejarle una nota.

_"Querida Hinta:_

_Quisiera que me besaras hasta dejarme sin aliento. Perder el conocimiento, tocar el cielo contigo....._

_De tu querido N.N."_

Bueno.... puse mis iniciales al final de la carta para que ella descubriera que era yo ,pero no se si lo descubrió , decepcionado e ilusionado fui a mi banco del colegio, obviamente tuve que aguantar las pataletas de Shion , mi banco estaba lleno de cajas de chocolate pero se me paro el corazón al ver uno de los chocolates que tenia la firma de Hinata-chan, la caja era negra con una cinta roja, ese fue el único chocolate que no me comí ya que me daba pena desperdiciar el trabajo de Hinata.

.

La cuarto que me paso en el mes no fue tan malo , me hice amigo en secreto de Sasuke ,Sakura y el chico peliverde llamado Hao, siempre nos juntábamos en la azotea y conversábamos , reíamos hasta comíamos escondidos en mi " base secreta ", supe que Sasuke era un Uchiha y el me informaba sobre todo lo relacionado a Madara Uchiha, el me dijo que toda su familia le tenia un profundo rencor pero el no me quiso decir porque odiaban a Madara como yo. Él se hizo amigo de 3 tipos un tanto extraños se llamaban Karin , Suigetsu y Juugo. Karin era intima amiga de Shion por eso no me caía tan bien, Suigetsu era mi compañero de travesuras, ese chico si sabía divertirse y Juugo era tranquilo pero repentinamente cambiaba a una actitud un tanto agresiva.

Hao tambien me daba información pero de Danzou y sus cómplices Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane , el fue un gran apoyo y amigo.

También supe que Sakura era muy cercana Hinata pero algo paso hace algunos años, ellas eran las mejores amigas del mundo pero alguien interfirió entre ellas dos , un chico italiano llamado Antonio , estaba dispuesto a conquistarlas a las dos pero como fallo, las drogo y violo a Sakura, cuando estaba a punto de violar a Hinata, Sakura despertó y ella en medio de su furia le amputo ambas piernas , corto su lengua y desgarro a su "niño", Sakura quedo muy afectada y en medio de la depresión culpaba a Hinata por lo sucedido porque ella no impidió que la violara , ambas se trataron con las peores palabras del mundo ,desde entonces ninguna es capaz de disculparse por su estúpido orgullo y Sakura le dice "cosa" a Hinata y Hinata llama "chuqui" a Sakura , esa historia me dejo algo shockeado y le pedí perdón a Sakura por meterme en su vida pero ella me dijo que ya lo había superado pero nunca encontraba la manera de disculparse con Hinata.

Sakura se convierto como en mi hermana pequeña.

Lo único malo de nuestra relación de amistad era que todo era un secreto, yo me comportaba de manera frívola con ellos cuando estaba en publico y alegre e hiperactivo cuando estábamos en la azotea, no me gustaba llevar doble vida.

Lo quinto fue que no podía acercarme a Hinata, no pude ni decirle si quiera un "hola" en este estúpido mes porque tenia dos guardaespaldas , Neji su primo y Kiba su "futuro novio" él mismo se auto nombro así , me dio rabia cuando supe a través de las chicas chismosas que Hina había aceptado una cita con él , no creí en ese rumor .

No podía acercarme a mis ex-amigos porque Tsuande obachan se daría cuenta que había hecho caso omiso a sus palabras y seguro quedaría clavado en el suelo por uno de sus golpes, la azotea era lo único que me conectaba a no estar solo con mi soledad.

Me hubiese gustado acercarme a mis ex-amigos para decirles que nos juntáramos en la azotea pero ya no pertenecía a su clase y seria muy extraño para Tsunade verme merodeando por esos lugares , no tenia levantar sospechas , no podía arriesgarme.

Ahora esta finalizando este estúpido mes , pero aun falta lo peor de todo " el baile familiar", este es un baile en el que hay utilizar antifaces y asisten las familias para hacer lazos de amistad con otras familias.

Y lo peor de todo ¡no tengo familia!.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno talvez en este capitulo no se note tanto como yo quería , pero separe a Hinata con Naruto jijiji**

**Ya saben por que Sakura y Hinata no se tratan tan bien , perdonen fans de Sakura si no les agrado esa parte**

**Bueno el próximo capitulo....... espero que no me demore tanto en escribirlo .**

**Pero como me demore tanto les voy a dar un adelanto.**

**Amistad o amor , ¿ por quien te decides?**

**Para el próximo capitulo van a empezar a aparecer los antagonistas y se avecinan muertes de los personajes muajajajaj. También voy a explicar las bromas que se hacen Naruto y Shion .**

**Bye bye y cuídense mucho , gracias por sus comentarios y a los que leen esta historia.**


	11. ¿Amor o Amistad? ,¿por quien te decides?

**Hello!!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 11 : ¿Amor o Amistad? , ¿por quien te decides?

* * *

_Ahora esta finalizando este estúpido mes , pero aun falta lo peor de todo " el baile familiar", este es un baile en el que hay utilizar antifaces y asisten las familias para hacer lazos de amistad con otras familias._

_Y lo peor de todo ¡no tengo familia!._

* * *

Me siento tan deprimida, tenia mi cita de ensueños con Naruto-kun y se arruino por esa estúpida batalla, me sentí como una damisela en peligro cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme y cuando divise esa cabellera dorada con ese par de mares salir de la espesura del bosque casi creí que Naruto era mi príncipe azul que venia a mi rescate.

Luego todo se volvió negro pero empecé a escuchar ruidos, intente abrir los párpados pero estos no me respondían y lo que escuche me dejo perpleja.

¡Que!- escuche Naruto gritaba irónicamente.

¡si estas en cercanía de ellos puedes poner en riesgo su vida Naruto! ¡¡Los vas a exponer a peligros que tu buscaste y ellos no tienen nada que ver con eso!!-escuche la voz indignada de ¿la directota Tsunade?

¡Mira como esta ella!, es un ejemplo claro de que se metió en problemas por tu culpa- dijo la directora, y supuse que esa " ella" era yo , quería poder abrir los párpados y decirle que lo que decía era mentira que yo había escogido esto , que no culpara a Naruto , pero mi débil cuerpo no reaccionaba todavía y la conversación entre esos dos siguió.

Naruto, -dijo ella – no se lo que les halla pasado ni en donde se metieron para que llegaran en ese estado tan deplorable, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que te alejes de ellos y sobretodo de ella- escuche un suspiro proveniente de la misma mujer - en estos mismos momentos ella va estar en problemas, su padre es muy estricto y si se entera que se fue con un chico con el cual no esta comprometida o no le dio permiso es capaz de encerrarla en una celda de por vida-dijo con furia - ahora era yo la indignada, esa mujer no sabia nada de mi vida por lo tanto no tenía derecho a decir cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, algún día tenia que dejar a mi padre y tomar mis propias decisiones , Crecer y no dejar que su mano protectora y a la vez cruel elija mi camino.

Ahora tenia ganas de llorar , culpaba por todo a Naruto-kun y no era solo su culpa , un poco de esa culpa recaía sobre mis hombros .

Escuche como los zapatos con tacones de la directora se escuchaban a lo lejos y el ruido se perdía por el pasillo, ahora sentía una mano cálida en mi mejilla y miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo, sentí algunas cosquillas cuando su mano acomodaba mi cabello, su sola caricia hacia que me tranquilizara pero mi mundo se vino a bajo cuando escuche un susurro de sus labios- " Lo siento" – en ese momento supe que me iba a dejar y hacerle caso a la petición de la rubia voluptuosa que era nuestra directora.

Sentí su peso a un lado de la cama , seguramente se había acostado a mi lado, ¡por dios! Estábamos en la misma cama, miles de imágenes no aptas para menores cruzaron mi mente, era un pervertida, si tuviese control sobre mi cuerpo estaría desmayada, ¡espera! Ya estoy desmayada .....estúpidos desmayos.

Escuche su suave risa, ¿que cosa le parecía graciosa en estos momentos? , Sentí que el peso que estaba a un lado de la cama de desvanecía, me estaba dejando, no quería que me dejara, quería gritarle pero sentía un nudo en la garganta , escuche el sonido de sus zapatos por el corredor y desvanecerse por las escaleras, pasaron uno minutos cuando recupere el control sobre mi cuerpo , llore amargamente y emití algunos sonidos a causa de mi dolor, no me di cuenta cuando nuevamente mis párpados se cerraron.

No se cuanto tiempo paso cuando sentí que me zarandeaban y encontré a Ten-ten con Naruto muy preocupados, me dijeron que mi padre iba a buscarme a la casa de Ten-ten, seguramente Arashi estaba detrás de todo esto, no quería cruzar palabra alguna con Naruto-kun no quería que el me viera llorar e implorarle que no se alejara de mi lado , simplemente me despedí de lejos moviendo mi mano.

Corrimos como locas hasta que llegamos al departamento de Ten-ten, inmediatamente fui al baño y me bañe velozmente para quitarme la sangre que tenía, salí desnuda del baño para que Ten-ten me prestara algo de ropa, me vestí rápidamente y seque mi pelo con el secador que tenia Ten-ten, mi padre todavía no llegaba y por lo tanto fui sometida al interrogatorio de ella, le conté absolutamente todo y ella reacciono de la misma manera que yo, triste por mi y preocupada por Naruto, pero no se salvo que la reprendiera por espiarnos en nuestras cita, ella al tratar de alegrarme me hizo recordar el parque, el beso y el helado, sonreí tontamente como una pequeña ilusionada, pero al recordar la conversación de Naruto y Tsuande-sama mis ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas y Ten-ten Sabía exactamente el porque de mis dolores, me consoló como la buena amiga que era y el timbre de la puerta no se demoro en esperar, mi padre había llegado y era hora de enfrentarlo , seque mis lagrimas con la manga de un poleron rojo que era propiedad de Ten-ten y camine hacia la puerta para hacerle frente.

Abrí la puerta sin temor y ni siquiera me intimidaron aquellos ojos llenos de frialdad y esa expresión de rabia de su rostro, me tomo de la muñeca e intento llevarme a rastras a su auto, me zafe de su agarre y lo mire con aquella expresión seria que muy pocas veces había utilizado.

Bufo molesto al ver que sus miradas no causaban miedo ni terror en mí, camine delante de él y baje las escaleras con mas audacia y velocidad llegando antes al vehículo que esperaba afuera, me senté en la parte trasera y espere a que él llegara para que un silencio muy incomodo apareciese entre nosotros.

Al llegar a casa el empezó su sermón.

¡Hinata por dios sabes quien fue el que me aviso que estas con un chico , eres una vergüenza !- grito mi padre de la nada y sentí como su mano impactaba en mi mejilla, una línea de sangre aprecio de mi boca y mi mejilla se enrojeció, fruncí el ceño y respondí en su mismo tono de superioridad

Que hice ahora –dije guardando la calma – ¡qué fue lo que hice para merecer tu desprecio, tu odio!.

Mi padre quedo perplejo pero no lo deje continuar, había aguantado muchos años su desprecio y tenia muchas palabras que decirle.

¡Acaso mi único mal fue nacer, existir!,por dios padre el único que esta mal aquí es usted , la única deshonra es usted ya que tiene que agredir a sus hijas e inculcarles el temor para que les obedezcan , no se que tiene en contra mío ! Pero esto se acabo! – le grite y pude notar la sorpresa que había en los ojos de él y de los impactados espectadores que se habían levantado de sus camas al oír mis gritos, camine hacia el corredor y entre a mi habitación , tome una maleta y puse en su interior todas mi pertenencias , mi padre hacia mucho tiempo que no gastaba su dinero en mi por lo tanto con mucho esfuerzo durante muchos años conseguí algunos empleos de medio tiempo en los cuales hice una gran cantidad de dinero con la que compre algunas cosas y el resto las tenia ahorradas.

Tome otros bolsos y puse las cosas que no cayeron en la maleta, esta vez no iba a dejar pasasen sobre mi.

One-chan? Que haces?-escuche una voz melodiosa, me di vuelta y encontré a Hanabi en el borde de la puerta, olía a sangre, seguramente había ido de caza con Neji onisan.

Me voy de aquí Hanabi-chan, discúlpame por dejarte pero yo ya no aguanto ni un segundo más –le conteste con una sonrisa y lo más dulce posible , sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y pude notar que Hanabi me estaba abrazando.

Si así estas feliz yo respeto tu decisión – me dijo con una media sonrisa, eso me asusto un poco ,Hanabi-chan siempre fue testaruda, mimada y de una actitud muy fuerte, pensé que iba a hacer una pataleta pero para mi suerte acepto lo que estaba haciendo.

Hanabi me ayudo a empacar mis cosas mientras yo llamaba a Ten-ten para pedirle si podía quedarme en su casa por unos días y ella acepto.

Llame a un taxi para poder irme más cómoda, baje las escaleras y encontré a mi padre estaba en el sillón con la mirada perdida, no me dedique a mirarlo durante mucho tiempo pero lo que más me sorprendió fue sentir los brazos de mi padre estrechándome contra él.

Discúlpame-dijo la voz dolida de mi padre.

Me mordí el labio , era muy tarde para pedir perdón.

No puedo....no puedo perdonarte por ahora- le dije con la voz ronca y pude sentir que sus brazos me estrechaban más contra él.

Me encantaría hacerlo..... pero no estaría siendo sincera contigo ....y conmigo- dije disminuyendo el tono de mi voz.- quizás algún día pueda perdonarte pero ahora no quiero mentirte para hacerte sentir mejor..... lo único que te puedo decir ahora es que cuides a Hanabi y no le hagas pasar por las mismas cosas que yo pase por tu culpa – le dije sin remordimientos y me fui de esa mansión sin mirar hacia atrás.

El taxi que había llamado llego a los pocos minutos y me marche hacia el departamento de Ten-ten, ella me esperaba muy preocupada y nuevamente fui sometida a su interrogatorio el cual conteste sin preámbulo dejando a una boquiabierta castaña.

Las cosas de aquí en adelante fueron de mal en peor, cambiaron a Naruto-kun de salón de clases, Neji era mi guardaespaldas personal y Kiba sé auto proclamó mi futuro novio , Shion me empezó a molestar y a crear rumores sobre mi y de Naruto-kun, vi a mi rubio en traje de baño y casi me abalanzo contra él, en fin muchas cosas han pasado y lo único bueno fue recibir esa docena de rosas de parte de Naruto-kun.

Ahora viene el estúpido baile de antifaces y no me voy a arrodillar ante mi padre para que me acompañe a la fiesta, esto es una tortura.

Respire profundamente, estaba muerto de hambre y Sara todavía no tenia preparado mi ramen así que decidí caminar por los alrededores pero nunca me imagine que me perdería, soy un completo inepto.

Era como la décima vez que veía el mismo árbol, ¡estaba andando en círculos!, ahora estoy creyendo que Kami-sama me odia, mire el cielo , estaba nublado , esta noche se iba a realizar el baile de antifaces, que nombre más estúpido le hubiesen puesto un nombre más ingenioso, mientras criticaba todo no me di cuanta cuando choque contra alguien.

Perdón – dije sin mirar a la persona con la que había estrellado.

Tenias que ser tu estupido zorro- dijo una voz familiar, ahora estaba seguro Kami-sama me odia.

Suspire pesadamente – que quieres Shion o acaso no te vasto con tu nuevo cambio de look – le dije apuntando su cabeza en la que tenia un gran gorro que le tapaba su cabellera rubia.

Serás un enfermo mental – me dijo con rabia- no he podido sacarme la pintura de mi cabello por tu culpa y ahora me parezco a una demente , ¡el color rojo no me gusta y tenias que tirarme tinta indeleble de ese mismo color !- me grito a la vez que intentaba golpear mi pecho. En un audaz movimiento saque su gorro dejando los cabellos rojos al descubierto , parecía que fuese la hermana gemela de gaara, tape mi boca para evitar una carcajada pero no aguante por mucho tiempo y mi risa se pudo haber escuchado por todo el vecindario.

Maldito infeliz- dijo en un susurro y quito la gorra que se hallaba en mis manos para luego ponérsela y ocultar sus cabellos de fuego.

Ella corrió lo más lejos posible y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros y escuche un grito proveniente de su boca - ¡rot in hell asshole! - ( púdrete en el infierno idiota) me dio un ataque de risa escucharle decir eso , pero recobre la compostura y decidí intentar buscar mi casa nuevamente.

Paso una hora de hambruna aproximadamente cuando divise mi casita, sonreí de medio lado por fin comería, prácticamente me arrastre por el suelo ya que no me quedaban muchas fuerzas ya que todas se habían ido cuando empecé a caminar en círculos, llegue a rastras hasta la puerta y toque el timbre , Estela me abrió la puerta y entre como un rayo a la casa para poder ir a la cocina a buscar mi ramen , pero lo que encontré ahí me dejo boquiabierto, Sara estaba tirando mi preciado ramen a la basura.

Etto... pensé que usted había salido a comer algo y como demoro mucho ... lo bote a la basura – dijo Sara con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

Suspire, tanto esfuerzo para nada – eres cruel – le dije en tono infantil y pude oír la risa de ella.

Naruto-sama hace tanto tiempo que no le veía de buen humor – dijo Sara entre risas y yo quede un poco impactado , hace aproximadamente un mes había prometido ser un ser inexpresivo y frió y pero esa mascara se deshizo con demasiada facilidad y empecé a sonreír nuevamente.

La sonrisa que tenia en mis labios se desvaneció y la reemplace por una mueca, le he fallado a Tsuande y a Ero-sennin , pero la soledad yo ya la había vivido y no era algo muy lindo ,pero volver a caer en la soledad no se lo recomendaba a nadie.

Naruto-sama es mejor que se arregle para el baile , tiene que ser bien visto por todos – dijo Estela volviéndome a mi realidad.

Sonreí de medio lado y le di una mirada gélida espantándola un poco, subí la escalera cansado y de una vitrina saque una botella que estaba llena sangre para que me diera un poco de energía para reanudar mi viaje hasta mi habitación, al llegar al umbral pude darme cuanta que mi habitación parecía un chiquero , estaba desordenada , ropa en el suelo , botellas de sake vacías , platillos de ramen en mi velador, no se como Estela podía ordenar este chiquero todas las mañanas cuando no me encontraba en casa.

Fui a mi ropero y saque un traje elegante en tono azul marino oscuro que tenia líneas verticales azul más claro, el traje no tenia botones. Luego fui por una camisa celeste con líneas verticales blancas y una corbata azul marino, luego tome un par de zapatos negros y acomode todo esto en mi cama.

Luego de organizar todo lo que iba a llevar en la fiesta fui hasta el baño y me desnude para entrar en la tina e intentar relajarme ,cosa que no pude hacer.

Al salir de la tina envolví mi cintura con una toalla y salí del baño para ponerme la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama, algunas gotas de agua rodaban sobre mi torso desnudo y mi cabello estaba alborotado y mojado. Al llegar a mi habitación termine de secar mi cuerpo y me vestí lentamente, cuando estaba listo me di cuanta que me faltaba lo más importante , el maldito antifaz .

No pude dormir en todo el día por mi maldito antojo repentino , sushi , desde que Ten-ten me dio de comer esa exquisitez de comida me he relamido los labios , tengo gustos raros eso fue lo que me dijo mi compañera de departamento.

Sin poder hacer nada me levante de mi cama y me bañe en la pequeña tina que había en mi nueva vivienda , después de unos cinco minutos salí de ahí tapada con una toalla blanca.

Seque mi cuerpo y me vestí abrigada ya que hacia bastante frió , un suéter blanco de lana , un blue jeans y unas zapatillas blancas.

Hoy día tenia que comprar el antifaz, era lo único que me faltaba para la fiesta de esta noche, mi vestido lo había comparado días atrás con Ino, ella se compro un vestido turquesa que llegaba hasta sus pies , tenia escote un escote tipo " V" , con tirantes dorados que bordeaban la espalda y el escote , el vestido era muy hermoso y elegante , resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y su esbelta figura.

Ten-ten aun no me mostraba su vestido , decía que quería que fuese sorpresa , Temari también me dijo algo parecido , su vestido lo mando a hacer a un diseñador , un amigo cercano de ella , en verdad la envidiaba , muy pocas personas pueden mandar a hacer el vestido de sus sueños a un amigo que te comprende y sabe tus gustos.

Bueno y Sakura.... me hubiese encantado acompañarla a ella a elegir su vestido , pero desde aquélla absurda discusión que tuvimos hace años nos separamos , siempre he querido remediar las cosas con "chuqui" jajaja , no se como pude inventarle ese apodo , pero volviendo al tema , siempre he querido a ser las paces con ella pero nunca encuentro el momento indicado para hacerlo, he tenido muy presente su sufrimiento , que robaran su virginidad de esa forma tan asquerosa lo encuentro algo muy terrible ya que casi me paso a mi y sentir aquellas manos repugnantes sobre mi piel y no poder hacer nada fue algo espantoso , admire que ella tuviese la fuerza para hacerle frente a aquel tipo , que tuviese el poder para poder defenderme cuando ella no pudo.

Suspire resignada -solo espero que pronto me pueda reconciliar con ella –dije en un susurro inaudible.

Antes de irme de la casa le deje una nota a Ten-ten en la que le explicaba que me había ido y en la tarde regresaría.

Salí del edificio en donde me hospedaba y camine hacia el centro de Konoha , en ese lugar se encontraban la gran mayoría de los locales comerciales, habían diversos locales en los cuales vendían antifaces, pero ninguno era de mi agrado, algunos eran demasiado coloridos , otros eran de colores que no combinaban con mi vestido y sandalias y la gran mayoría era demasiado llamativos , con plumas gigantescas que sobresalían de los lados y escarcha de colores que daban un aspecto vulgar para mi gusto.

La cosa era simple , no encontraba la cosa más primordial para la fiesta de antifaces , ¡el antifaz! , camine derrotada en busca de un taxi , pero algo llamo mi atención , un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules tan profundos que hacían que mi alma saliese de mi cuerpo y volviese a entrar – Naruto – dije en un susurro , estaba dispuesta a acercarme a él pero alguien se me adelanto , por lo delgado de su cuerpo supuse que era mujer , su cabeza lo cubría un gorro y por lo tanto su cabello no se veía, a lo lejos parecía que estuviesen discutiendo , ella había intentado golpear su pecho pero el fue más rápido y quito su gorra liberando unos cabellos rojizos - ¿Karin? – dije sorprendida , jamás había pensado que Karin se comportara de esa forma con Naruto , un poco celosa seguí viendo los movimientos de ambos , seguían discutiendo y Karin le arrebato su gorra de las manos de Naruto y este estaba riendo como loco , pero¿ porque reía?, no hallaba nada gracioso en eso. Ella se empezó a alejar y pude escuchar claramente como le gritaba - ¡rot in hell asshole! – y quede sorprendidísima del vocabulario de Karin pero repentinamente en mi cabeza se prendió una ampolleta, Karin no tenia los ojos celestes , ¡Shion!-exclame sorprendida , pero como rayos su cabello se volvió rojo, empecé a pensar cuando supuse a que se debía la risa de Naruto, de seguro había sido una de sus crueles bromas contra ella.

Al terminar de pensar alce mi vista , pero no encontré a mi rubio , decepcionada empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno y no me di cuenta cuando choque contra alguien .

Dis..disculpe –dije sin levantar mi vista.

Porque pides disculpas Hinata , yo soy el que debería pedirlas –escuche una voz familiar.

¡Kiba-kun!- chille al ver a mi amigo frente mío con akamaru a su lado.

Hola Hinata , que haces por aquí?-me dijo su voz animada y luego escuche un ladrido del animal que se encontraba a un lado de este.

Estoy haciendo algunas compras Kiba-kun , pero no encuentro lo que busco-dije desanimada en las ultimas palabras.

Bueno....que tal si te invito un café y me hablas de lo que buscas-dijo con una cálida sonrisa a la cual no me pude resistir , Kiba-kun era un amigo muy cercano , siempre compartía mis secretos con él y él los suyos conmigo.

Fuimos a un local sencillo y nos sentamos para pedir nuestra orden , un café caliente, entre risas y sonrisas nuestros cafés fueron servidos.

Me agradaba la compañía de Kiba , pero a veces se ponía hostigoso y me llegaba a desagradar su actitud.

Bueno Hinata y que es lo que buscas ?-me pregunto entre sorbos de café.

Le di una sonrisa para luego comenzar a explicarle lo que me pasaba – la fiesta de antifaces es esta noche pero no logro encontrara ningún antifaz que sea de mi agrado o combine con mi vestido – le conteste decepcionada.

Que lastima –dijo Kiba – pero ¿como has estado?

e.....-no sabia que responderle había cambiado el tema radicalmente. – etto ...bueno yo estoy bien.

Que bueno me alegro por ti –dijo con una sonrisa fingida para luego un silencio abrumadoramente incomodo se instalara entre nosotros.

Hinata-dijo Kiba al cabo de algunos segundos – sé que tu estas enamorada de Naruto –dijo el sin vacilar provocando un gran sonrojo y bajar mi mirada para luego jugar con mis dedos

Por favor Hinata mírame –dijo Kiba exasperado – se que estas triste por que él no te a ni mirado desde hace un mes.

Ki...kiba-kun t..-intente decir pero el tomo nuevamente las riendas de la conversación.

Se que estas profundamente atraída por él-dijo con una mueca de fastidio – pero solo te pido una oportunidad para hacerte feliz , para cuidarte , para amarte y que tu me correspondas –dijo el bajando su tono de voz cada vez.

Quede paralizada no sabia que hacer ni que decir pero al sentir su mano en mi mentón y repentinamente mis labios sobre los suyos no sabia que hacer , Kiba-kun era un amigo muy cercano , no lo quería perder por nada del mundo ,pero si lo rechazaba de seguro nada entre nosotros volvería a ser lo mismo de antes, cerré los ojos y una lagrima recorrió luego mi mejilla, amaba a Naruto-kun pero Kiba-kun era mi mejor amigo y no quería estropear mi linda amistad con él simplemente mi cabeza era un revoltijo , debería anteponer mi amistad sobre el amor que siento sobre mi rubio o dejar destrozado a mi amigo por un capricho el cual tiene nombre...Naruto.

Apreté los puños y empuje el pecho del pelicastaño para luego tomar una postura seria, el me miraba anonadado y luego frunció el ceño molesto.

Comprendo a la perfección Hinata , entiendo que lo elegiste a él pero después no me andes rogando nada – dijo parándose de la mesa.

Me pare de la mesa igual que él pero estaba indignada , el no quería mi felicidad el solo quería su felicidad a costa de los demás , mi amigo era un monstruo que creyó que lo elegiría a él para que nuestra amistad no se destruyera.

Eres un imbecil – le dije en un susurro y mis ojos mostraban frialdad – no se en que momento pude pensar en darte una oportunidad –le conteste apretando los ojos para luego salir corriendo del local.

Mis lagrimas me nublaban la vista y no me di cuanta cuando choque de nuevo con alguien.

Dis...dilcupe –dije gimoteando.

¿Que te paso niña ?-escuche una voz preocupada y al alzar mi vista quede sorprendida al ver un cabello rojizo y unos ojos cafés, limpie mis ojos con mi suéter e intente calmarme para contestarle su pregunte pero él ya me había empezado a hablar.

Mi nombre es Sasori como te llamas tu lindura?- dijo con suma elegancia , su voz me calmo un poco para poder contestarle.

Mi nombre es Hinata , le dije con una media sonrisa .

Que lastima que una flor tan bella como tu este llorando –dijo acariciando mi cabello haciendo que una pequeña corriente de electricidad me estremecieron, tenia un presentimiento que me decía que tenia que alejarme de él pero aun así no me aleje de él.

Gracias sasori-san pero lamentablemente tengo que irme –le conteste con una sonrisa , había divisado una tienda en la que vendían antifaces y tenia ver si encontraba el antifaz para la fiesta.

Hice una reverencia para luego correr de hasta la tienda y probar mi suerte.

* * *

**Bueno subí el capitulo más pronto que él otro así que no me maten plissssss.**

**Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios y a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic , pronto entrare a clases y me demorare más en subir los capítulos ya se lo que piensan , demorarme más de lo que he hecho.**

**Bueno aquí termina él capitulo y como se abran dado cuenta apareció mi amado Sasori-kun *¬*.**

**Bueno este capitulo muestra un poco más de Hinata y sus sufrimientos en ese mes, en el próximo capitulo va a estar la fiesta de antifaces , ya sé que dirán que ingenioso el nombre de la fiesta ¬¬ .**

**Bueno cuídense mucho mis queridos lectores y espero que comenten jijiji.**

**Xau !**

**NarutoNamikazeUzumaki1: gracias por leer esta historia y que haya sido de tu agrado bye y cuídate.**

**Elchabon: gracias por darme ánimos para seguir la continuación XD , xau y cuídate.**

**Heero Kusanagi : el capitulo anterior no fue muy bueno pero gracias por intentar darme energías , lo que pasara ahora....... bueno van a pasar muchas cosas ahora así que sigue leyendo jijiji, cuídate mucho.**

***+*+s0r+*+*: siempre me haces reír muchísimo con tus comentarios y prometo no demorarme tanto ¬¬, no soy cruel jajajajaja, adiós y que estes bien.**

**Hikeri-Hime16: que bueno que encuentres interesante y entretenido mi historia , yo la encontraba fome ¬¬ jajajajaj cuídate mucho bye!!**


	12. AVISO

Bueno , me disculpo de antemano por no actualizar mi historia , pero ahora en mi país ha ocurrido un terremoto el cual me dejo sin suministro de agua y de luz por varios días, esto no me dejo poder escribir mi historia y recientemente ha llegado el agua y la luz, pero lamentablemente estoy muy inestable anímicamente, he sufrido perdidas , pero no del tipo material sino familiar , no voy a manosear mucho el tema por que me siento muy mal , solo les pido a todos los que leen este fic que sean un poco pacientes ya que antes del terremoto que ocurrió en mi país solo llevaba la mitad del capitulo , espero terminar el capitulo antes que termine la semana , ojala que mis compatriotas que leen y escriben en este sitio se encuentren bien y no hayan tenido perdidas materiales y familiares.

Gracias por leer esto.

Atte. Claudia.


	13. tienda de perversiones

Hola , bueno lamento mucho el retraso pero por problemas que ya les mencione no pude subir el capitulo con anterioridad , espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo 11: tienda de perversiones.

* * *

_Gracias sasori-san pero lamentablemente tengo que irme –le conteste con una sonrisa , había divisado una tienda en la que vendían antifaces y tenia ver si encontraba el antifaz para la fiesta._

_Hice una reverencia para luego correr de hasta la tienda y probar mi suerte._

* * *

Al llegar a la tienda me lleve una gran sorpresa , era una sex-shop , la sangre subió a mis mejillas inmediatamente , los antifaces que habían los vendían con la ropa interior "sexy" que usaban las mujeres. Intente apartar mi vista del ventanal donde se exhibían los trajes pero pude notar un antifaz que no era tan llamativo como los otros pero aun así era hermoso, no pude apartar mi vista de aquel objeto y decidí entrar esperando que el dueño de la tienda no fuera ninguna especie de pervertido.

La tienda estaba casi vacía exceptuando por un señor de un abrigo , lentes y sombrero que intentaba ver los distintos tipos preservativos, debajo de su sombrero se podía apreciar una larga cabellera blanca ( ya se imaginan quien es?).

Fui de inmediato donde estaba la persona encargada de vender los objetos ,era una mujer que debería tener entre unos 30 años, un poco sonrojada le pude hacer la pregunta- dis..disculpe ese antifaz negro con bordes plateados cuanto dinero cuesta?- dije apuntándole aquel objeto muy nerviosa , estúpidos nervios, pero nunca había entrado en un lugar así por lo tanto se notaba a millas mi inexperiencia.

La mujer al verme una sonrisa se apareció en sus labios - bueno niña ese antifaz viene en un pack – dijo tranquilamente y yo no entendía lo que trataba de decirme – ese antifaz viene con ese baby doll – dijo apuntando un baby doll negro y yo me sonroje aun más – y también viene con dos cajas de preservativos de diferentes colores, sabores y estrías ...a casi se me olvida también vienen preservativos que brillan en la oscuridad... – eso fue algo que me supero y luego caí de espaldas perdiendo el conocimiento.

Lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos y pude darme cuanta que me encontraba aun en el suelo y la mujer me miraba preocupada , nuevamente ella sonrió al ver que yo reaccionaba – parece que eres inexperta en este ámbito – nuevamente me sonroje , como una mujer podía hablar de ese tema sin siquiera ponerse nerviosa.

n..no es....lo que ..us..usted piensa- dije dificultosamente- solo quiero el antifaz –dije recuperando mi habla normal.

Lamentablemente como te dije viene con el pack , pero no te preocupes es muy económico y te puedo hacer un descuento – luego de aquello respire aliviada , pero aun así nerviosa de tener que llevar a mi casa el babydoll y los preservativos que seguramente Ten-ten iba a ver y a molestarme hasta que yo me desmayara, suspire resignada , pague el precio de los objetos y me dio una bolsa en el que me dio las cosas que había comprado , salí de la sex-shop lo más rápido posible para que ninguna persona me viera saliendo en ese tipo de tienda.

En el camino encontré un restaurante de sushi , se me hizo agua la boca y no pude evitar comprar unos california rolls. Después de esperar mi pedido pude irme aunque sea aun poco más contenta por lo del encuentro con Kiba.

Al llegar al departamento Ten-ten ella estaba muy preocupada por mi y todo por el hecho que recibió una llamada de Kiba que le decía que me había visto con un chico pelirrojo el cual no conocía y seguramente se había aprovechando de mi.

Me enoje tanto con Kiba , ahora se venia a preocupar por mi , tal vez yo estaba exagerando pero aun así tenia un gran dolor en mi corazón al saber que Kiba prácticamente me estaba presionando para que estuviera con él o si no nuestra mistad acababa.

Suspire pasadamente y trate de explicarle la situación ten-ten para que se calmara pero en vez de recibir su aprobación ella me dijo algo que no esperaba escuchar de ella.

Tal vez debas darle la oportunidad –dijo serenamente

No...no puedo hacerle eso a ...-intente decir el nombre de Naruto pero Ten-ten me dio una mirada gélida que me hizo parar mi habla.

Las dos somos la únicas que sabemos la delicada situación de Naruto , ni siquiera a Neji se lo hemos dicho pero eso no amerita que tengas que detener tu vida por él – dijo fríamente.

Tal vez lo ames o tengas una rara obsesión por él-dijo no dejándome contestarle.

¡lo amo!-le grite haciendo que ella me mirara sorprendida – por que nadie puede creerme que lo amo.-caí derrotada en el sillón más cercano haciendo que las cosas que tenia en una bolsa se cayeran dejando ver su contenido.

Pude ver que la expresión seria de Ten-ten cambiaba por una divertida , pude observar que miraba debajo de mi y al bajar la mirada a mis pies pude ver el baby doll y los california rolls que yacían en una caja transparente dejando que su contenido no se vertiera sobre la alfombra.

Me sonroje inmediatamente y tome las cosas y las puse nuevamente en la bolsa para ir corriendo a mi habitación , pero Ten-ten me intercepto en el camino quitándome mi bolsa y revisando su contenido con una pequeña risita.

Hinata , a mi parecer vas muy en serio con lo de Naruto- me dijo con una mirada picara y solo eso hizo que de nuevo me desplomara contra el piso.

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Estela!!!!!!!!- se escucho un grito proveniente del segundo piso de la mansión , mejor dicho se escucho mi grito.

Escuche algunos pasos apresurados que se dirigían a mi habitación y dos personas asomarse por el marco de la puerta

¡Que paso!-grito Estela desesperada seguida de una tímida Sara.

No tengo antifaz –dije con cascadas en los ojos , no iba a poder asistir a la fiesta de antifaces por que no tenia el estúpido antifaz

Estela y Sara me miraron con pena , acaso causaba lastima?, limpie la lagrima de cocodrilo que tenia en los ojos y las mire enojado, ellas al ver mis reacción hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar, fui a mi velador y abrí el cajón para poder encontrara mi celular, al hallarlo luego de unos minutos de ardua búsqueda , marque el numero de Tsunade –obachan y espere a que contestara.

Hola-escuche su voz .

¡Vieja, vieja tengo un gran problema ...etto no tengo antifaz!-le grite a través del aparato, pasaron los segundos cuando ella me contesto tranquilamente ,cosa que me extraño ya que pensaba que me iba a gritar.

Y cual es problema?- me dijo y yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

¡Nada! Te veo mañana –le dije enfadado ,ella me estaba ignorando completamente o yo era demasiado problemático.

Lance mi teléfono lo mas lejos posible y lo escuche estrellarse contra una de las paredes para luego caer al suelo, me tire derrotado a la cama e intente pensar algo para ir a la fiesta sin el antifaz pero nuevamente escuche pasos que subían la escalera y venían a mi dirección, mire la puerta con desgana y Estela tenia algo negro entre sus manos

¿Que sucede ahora? – dije malhumorado y ella pego un pequeño saltito por el susto.

Pensé que estaba durmiendo- dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho, yo al ver su reacción me reí bajito , últimamente estaba teniendo cambios de humor muy extraños , me gustaba ver e sufrimiento de las personas , casi siempre estaba malhumorado , era frió y critico con las personas, al parecer venir a vivir a Japón me había puesto de mal carácter.

Bueno...... con Sara pensamos que si usted quiere ir a la fiesta necesita esto- me dijo estirando su mano y acercándose a mi , su mano traía un pequeño antifaz que se adhiere a la cara ( como esos antifaces que usan los increíbles de la película de disney ,XD),Salte de la cama emocionado al ver con detalle lo que Estela traía entre sus manos y se lo arrebate para luego saltar en la cama como un niño pequeño , luego me baje de la cama con una sonrisa y la abrase asfixiándola un poco, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella se sonrojo por la cercanía que teníamos.

Bueno Estela como estoy de buen humor quiero que Sara y tú me acompañen- dije emocionado y pude ver la expresión de sorpresa que tenia Estela en su rostro y luego palidecía.

Pe..pero , pero señor no podemos mezclarnos con la alta sociedad –dijo aterrada.

Si yo quiero que ustedes me acompañen ustedes harán lo que yo diga –dije haciendo un puchero infantil mientras que los ojos se me humedecían.

Yo...yo acepto gustosa su invitación peor no tengo vestido ni un antifaz para esta ocasión –dijo haciendo un reverencia sumamente nerviosa.

Bueno ahora tu serás mi prima igual que Sara , viven en Europa y casi nunca viene por acá, sus nombres serán Sunako y Himeko Uzumaki , entendido-dije seriamente.

Nani?-dijo Estela sin entender ninguna palabra.

Tienen que hacerse pasar por otra personas para que sean aceptadas - le explique lo más sencillo posible- pueden ocupar algunos de los vestidos de mi madre están en la habitación del primer piso en un baúl y si no se encuentran ahí están en el ropero.

Señor ....esa habitación esta bajo llave , nadie puede entrara sin su permiso –me dijo más nerviosa de lo normal.

Derriva la puerta , luego pondremos otra por que no se donde esta esa llave-le conteste mientras intentaba ponerme el antifaz – casi se me olvida , tienes algún antifaz que puedan usar.

No....pero podemos hacer unos ....faltan 2 horas para que impiense la fiesta y es tiempo de sobra para arreglarnos y crear algunos antifaces artesanalmente –dijo ella con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Escuche que alguien subía las escaleras y en el umbral de la puerta pude ver los ojos ámbares de Sara que miraban curiosos hacia el interior de mi habitación.

Disculpe....pero escuche mucho ruido y vine a revisar .me dijo excusándose.

Estela cerro sus ojos verdes y casi brinco enzima de ella con una sonrisa – ¡Sa-chan! Naruto –sama nos ha invitado a la fiesta dijo Estela muy feliz , jamás las había vista tan contentas , hacia aproximadamente un mes las trataba como hermanas pero luego nuestro trato se volvió de amo a sirviente , puede sonar cruel pero a ellas las compre a unos vendedores de esclavos , en el mundo de los vampiros muchas cosas son muy crueles , a los cazadores los torturan como en una especie de circo en el cual hay que pagar para ver el sufrimiento ,hay muchos clubes nocturnos en los cuales traficaban humanos como mercancías y a los vampiros de la clase social más baja.

Para desgracia de Sara y Estela pertenecían a la clase más baja de los vampiros , el linaje de su familia no era puro , eran híbridas y de la peor clase , sus padres habían sido transformados , eran vampiros incompletos y sedientos de sangre que violaron a sus madres y de ese acto nacieron ellas , aunque no eran hermanas se conocieron cuando eran muy pequeñas y pudieron salir adelante , tuvieron que pasar muchos obstáculos ya que estaban en el peor lugar para un vampiro , Rusia, en ese lugar se traficaban a los vampiros como si fuera un costal de papas y ellas fueron atrapadas por vampiro superior que se dedicaba a vender esclavos , pasaron por muchos años en los cuales ellas tuvieron diferentes amos que las maltrataron y violaron.

En algunos viajes de negocio que había hecho a San Petersburgo compre a Estela y le di su libertad hacía 5 años atrás, pero ella se quedo a mi lado como una sirvienta , A Sara la compre en Moscú y también le di su libertad pero se quedo al lado mío como lo había hecho Estela.

Sonreí mientras veía que ella bajaban las escaleras para buscar los vestidos que les había dado, eran muy sencillas y como ellas siempre me consentían era la hora que yo lo hiciera con ellas.

* * *

Pasa algo Itachi – se escucho la voz de Sasuke resonando en la habitación.

Hiciste lo que te dije – se escucho otra voz , la de Itachi , este se encontraba tras un escritorio leyendo informes pero ahora toda su atención estaba en el joven que tenia en frente , su hermano menor.

No se si funciono , solo fue con una persona –dijo Sasuke para cerrar los ojos mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Si no hiciste lo que te pedí puedes considerarte un inútil , ¡te pedí lo más simple en todo esto , yo estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo , la familia esta haciendo mas cosas que tú!- se escucho que se azotaban los papeles contra el suelo y un puño sumamente fuerte daba puñetazos en el escritorio , Itachi estaba muy enfadado , se había levantado en de su silla para regañar a su hermano.

Hmp....... no es mi culpa , además ni si quiera se para que me pediste que hiciera eso , es lo más extraño que me has pedido-dijo el menor de los Uchiha con los ojos llenos de furia mientras se encontraba firme delante del escritorio enfrentándose a su hermano.

Arréglate , después solucionaremos esto hoy día vamos a comprobar si es que hiciste bien tu parte del trabajo – dijo el Uchiha mayor mientras se sentaba en su silla nuevamente e ignoraba a su hermano provocando la furia inmediata en el.

¡Vous pouvez aller en merde! ( puedes irte a la mierda)- se escucho el grito de Sasuke por la mansión y luego un gran portazo.

* * *

¡Cerda ayúdame!- se escucho el grito de una pelirosa intentando subir el cierre de su vestido.

Ya voy frentuda no te desesperes , a veces pienso que el apodo de chuqui te sienta mejor – dijo la Yamanaka mofándose de la ojijade.

Cerda cállate y por favor hace lo que te pedí , no estoy de muchos ánimos para pelear –dijo la Haruno cabizbaja .

Ino al darse cuenta de aquello no quiso molestar tanto a su amiga al ver su estado anímico.

Bueno frentuda ...me costo que el cierre subiera , a mi parecer estas engordando – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Si como no y los cerdos vuelan – dijo Sakura apunto de darle un buen coscorrón a la ojiazul.

Ahora solo falta maquillarnos , espera aquí y mírate en el espejo por mientras que busco los cosméticos – dijo Ino con un gran sonrisa mientras entraba al baño

Sakura al quedar sola delante del enorme espejo en el cual podía verse de pies a cabeza se dio cuanta que su estomago estaba un poco hinchado.

Un mueca apareció en su rostro – sabia que no tenia que comer comida chatarra, pero por lo menos el vestido se ve espléndido – dijo ahora con una sonrisa adornando su delicado rostro pálido.

Su vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas , con una escote tipo "U", era de un verde claro y en algunas secciones tenia bordados de rosas negras.

Sakura sonrió una vez más, su vestido combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos

* * *

Explícamelo una vez mas – dijo una castaña apunto de estallar de la risa.

¡Ten-ten!- le grite una vez más tenemos que arreglarnos para la fiesta ....y por favor no le digas a nadie – le dije a mi amiga con un gran sonrojo

bueno...aunque se los diga no creo que me crean que la buena y santa Hinata tiene un babydoll y 2 cajas de prese........

¡Ten-ten!-chille nuevamente

bueno...bueno te dejo en paz en 2 horas tienes que estar lista , tu primo me va a venir a buscar antes así que te voy a dejar una hora para ti solita- dijo ella dándome una sonrisa.

Suspire , por fin me iba a dejar en paz , me levante del sofá y fui a mi pequeña habitación para sacar de un mueble un caja en el cual se hallaba mi vestido.

Fui al baño para darme una ducha rápida y arreglarme , esta iba a ser una noche muy larga

* * *

**Acá termina el capitulo , disculpen si es muy corto .**

**Como se abran dado cuento en el próximo capitulo estará la dichosa fiesta y con ello muchos problemas......ups! creo que me adelante.**

**Ustedes ya vieron mi parte pervertida con eso de la sex-shop , disculpen si alguien no le gusto esa parte**

**Los observadores también se abran fijado que cambie un poco mi forma de escribir y a que casi siempre escribo los puntos de vista de Naruto y Hinata pero esta vez puse 2 más y los que son aun más observadores ya se abran dado cuenta de lo que Itachi le pidió a Sasuke ....ups! estoy adelantando mucho.**

**Bueno los que creían que este era un fic superficial en el cual solo se habla de la venganza de Naruto y su amor hacia Hinata se equivocan , ya que van a empezar los problemas.**

**A casi se me olvida se ha revelado el pasado de las sirvientas de Naruto, soy un poco sádica siempre pongo que las personas fueron violadas**

**Agradecimientos**

**Elchabon: a mi también me hubiese gustado ver la cara de Hiashi , aunque me la imagine jijiji, lamento decirte que faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que se reconcilien .... creo que te adelante mucho, cuek!, xau y cuídate.**

**Hikeri-Hime16 : que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y no te preocupes que aunque me cueste mucho voy a terminar este fic (y aunque me demore jijiji) que estés bien , xau.**

**Heero Kusanagi : hola , lamentablemente dios no te escucho con lo que dijiste del terremoto pero aun así te agradezco tu preocupación , que bueno que te agrado el capitulo y lo que pasara de ahora en adelante .... es secreto jijiji , cuídate mucho bye.**

***+*+s0ra*+*+: lo dije en mi perfil llaménme como quieran , no te preocupes pareces confianzuda peor aun así me agradas XD , es mejor que ahora te preocupes porque este lunes entro a clases y ahora me voy a demorar, como viste los dos ya tiene el antifaz y sobre que amas a Kiba , perdóname pero un pedacito de mi lo odia ( sorry!!!) , adiós y cuídate mucho.**

**Agradecimientos especiales.  
**

**Mokonohyuga: gracias por tu preocupación , me siento mucho mejor ahora que ya me desahogue, lamento lo de tu hermano .**

**Zack Dark: gracias por tu comprensión agradezco muchísimo tus ánimos y por intentar animarme.**

***+*+s0ra+*+* : gracias por tu apoyo y tus sabias palabras , voy a tomar tu concejo e intentare salir adelante con mi familia.**

**También le agradezco a didiluna , muhas gracias por tu preocupación.**

**.  
**

**Gracias a todos lo que leen este fic que lo tienen en sus alarmas y en sus favoritos , me animo mucho .**

**También quiero pedir perdón por no dejar muchos reviews en las historias que leo , es que últimamente no me ha dado el tiempo para leer mucho.**


	14. apuesta sexual?

Capitulo 13: apuesta sexual???

* * *

Me siento sumamente incomoda y a lo que me refiero con incomoda es que no me siento precisamente como pez en el agua , sonrisas falsas , risas , caminar con elegancia , juntarse con personas que no conoces , entablar amistades pasajeras que tienen fecha de vencimiento en unas cuantas horas , esto me frustra y sobre todo esto las miradas cómplices que se lanzan lo jóvenes cuando intentan seducir a alguna mente femenina frágil e ingenua como si tratase de un competencia y el ganador es el primero que logra acostarse con ella en alguna de la habitaciones del grandioso y antiguo castillo a cercanías de Konoha .

Mire a Ino que era prácticamente acosada por los jóvenes que hacían un tumulto alrededor de ella , pero ella no tenia nada de ingenua y a mi parecer solo los estaba provocando para dejarlos plantados en unos cuantos minutos.

Mis amigos se habían integrado a la competencia de seducir a las damas de la fiesta , hasta Shino estaba bailando con una chiquilla que tenia una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Shikamaru les había ganado desde el principio , Temari lo arrastro por todo el piso de cerámica hasta llegar a un corredor y perderse en alguna de las habitaciones, a eso se le llama poder femenino y tener un gran escote para dejar sin habla y pensamiento a cualquier hombre que se te cruce en el camino.

Mire nuevamente a Ino y como lo había predicho se me acercaba con una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba a sus pretendientes , Ten-ten estaba a mi lado lanzándose miradas cómplices con Neji que se encontraba con toda la familia Hyuuga , mi ex-familia, sentí como se encogía y me dolía el corazón al pensar aquello , pero debía ser fuerte y salir adelante había enfrentado a mi padre y no me arrepiento de ello .........o si?

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y escuche la chillona voz de Ino .

Vamos Hinata , esto es una fiesta no un funeral , tienes un hermoso vestido , un maravilloso cuerpo y unas privilegiadas curvas ...yo en tu lugar ya estaría en alguna de esas habitaciones con Na....

¡Ino!- chille su nombre mientras mi mejillas se teñían de rojo ,mire hacia abajo avergonzada de que mi amiga dijera a los cuatro vientos todos mis dotes que según ella debería aprovechar a mi favor , ella se veía estupenda en ese vestido mientras que yo tenia un estúpido vestido strapless negro , que llegaba hasta el suelo con un gran tajo en la pierna , tenia detalles plateados en la parte inferior y una cinta negra debajo del pecho.

Por favor Hinata , Ino tiene toda la razón ese vestido te queda muy bien por lo menos tu tienes la oportunidad de acercarte a Naruto ....¡mientras que Neji tiene que quedarse con su familia hablando de política y cosas del concejo!- dijo agregando un poco de enfado en su voz , pero yo entendía el porque de ese enfado repentino , se había arreglado tanto para nada , su pelo lo había alisado y se había puesto un corsé blanco con una falda color marfil que caía en forma de cascada hasta mas abajo de sus rodillas.

Suspire rendida , ambas tenían razón , pero no podía acercarme a él , mire inconscientemente donde el se hallaba , apoyado en la pared a unos dos pasos del bar abierto con una copa de tequila , más bien era como la décimo tercera de esta noche.

Mire a mi alrededor y algunas chicas tenían su mirada clavada con el , a mi parecer lo estaban desnudando con la mirada sobre todo sus "primas", aunque sabia que no eran sus primas verdaderas ya que jamás las había visto y tenían un acento raro en su voz , bueno no puedo juzgarlas ya que no las conozco ..........pero es que me sentí fatal al verlo entrar con dos hermosas mujeres en cada brazo pero luego las abandono por unos cuantos tragos de alcohol , ultimo era lo único que me confortaba aunque suene cruel .

Solté una pequeña risa y pude ver que Ino y Ten-ten tenían sus miradas clavadas en mi , las mire muy extrañadas.

¿Que es lo que pasa? – dije extrañada mientras que ellas seguían hostigándome con sus miradas hasta cerrar los ojos rendidas.

Si no te apresuras "_la tomate_" te va a quitar a tu preciado Naruto- kun y tu vas a quedar sin pan ni pedazo – dijo Ino haciéndome sentir incomoda.

No creo que Shion pueda tener nada con en él –dijo molesta , últimamente siempre estaba celosa.

Yo creo que si – dijo Ten-ten con aires molestos.

¡Pues yo creo que no!- grite captando la atención de algunas personas a nuestro alrededor – Perdón - dije con una pequeña sonrisa y muy avergonzada ,pero por suerte las personas volvieron a sus asuntos y me dejaron de mirar.

Les hago una apuesta –dijo Ino con estrellitas en los ojos y con Ten-ten nos dieron ganas de llorar ya que imaginábamos lo que nos iba a proponer.

* * *

En un bacón alejado de la gente y con una espectacular vista se encontraba una joven mirando el cielo oscuro y la luna que le proporcionaba algo de claridad al cielo.

Sabes que la luna es el único satélite natural de la tierra y no tiene nada de luz ya que no es una estrella- se escucho la suave voz de un joven.

Te puedes callar Sasuke , no soy idiota – se escucho la voz dulce de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas , ojos jade y una cara casi angelical.- y deja de leer mis pensamientos es molesto.

Hmp........¿Por que te gusta tanto la luna?, yo creo que tienes licantropía – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y posicionándose con elegancia al lado de la de cabellos rosas.

La encuentro romántica – dijo desviando su mirada al cielo y perderse entre las estrellas que se veían con claridad – es raro sabes ........ amaneció nublado en la mañana .......casi creí que iba a llover – acompaño su frase con una risa falsa y su mirada detonaba tristeza.

Sasuke cerro sus ojos y inspiro el aire profundamente - deja de pensar eso- su voz se volvió dura y fría repentinamente.

¡te dije que salieras de mi mente!- grito la joven aunque su voz no fue escuchada al interior del castillo gracias a la música, pero las lagrimas se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos y una mano cubrió su cara por la vergüenza sentida.

Disculpa - dijo el de ojos azabaches – mi intención no era.....

¿Desilusionarme? Ja!........ se que no me amas y solo fui una muñeca para satisfacer tus deseos carnales – luego de aquellas palabras unos brazos la sujetaron brindándole la seguridad que le faltaba y sollozo en el pecho en el que creyó amar.

Voy a ser sincero contigo ........ no te amo- el corazón de la joven fue prácticamente arrancado ya que sentía un dolor comparable con ello.

Pero te quiero ........no se si te voy a llegar amar ........ en estos momentos no te quiero mentir y comprometerme contigo ............me atraes y disculpa si robe tu dignidad ante ese "acto carnal"- dijo el joven casi en un susurro y conservando su postura seria y fría pero su mirada decía lo que su corazón quería expresar.

La ojijade se sintió tan bien al escuchar esas palabras era mejor eso a que nada , se fueron alejando poco a poco y se dedicaron una sonrisa para luego el joven irse con la misma elegancia con la que llego.

La pelirosa se sentía en las nubes , por lo menos intentarían tener algo .........

¿Tu eres Haruno Sakura?- escucho una voz tan masculina.

Al darse vuelta vio aun joven atractivo de cabello y ojos negros , se parecía mucho a Sasuke pero era mayor que él.

Etto....s..si soy yo- dijo tímida ante la postura del hombre.

Soy Itachi Uchiha hermano de Sasuke , tengo algo que hablar contigo –dijo con una sonrisa mientras que caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

El espectáculo va a comenzar.

* * *

Ino ...por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Hinata – dijo una castaña ruborizada.

No sean miedosas , es una apuesta .....luego pueden hacer lo que quieran- dijo la rubia guiñándoles el ojos.

Esta... bien...-dijo no muy convencida la castaña – pero Hinata es la primera- apunto a la pelinegra que ahora era victima de las miradas de su amigas.

Suspire profundamente mientras caminaba al bar libre , ignore por completo al rubio aunque mis piernas temblaban y un sonrojo se hacia visible en el sector de mi rostro en el que no tenia el antifaz.

Me da un martini – le dije al joven que atendía los pedidos pero me dio una mirada muy grotesca mirando mis senos para luego retirarse a hacer mi pedido y eso causo que me estremeciera , ¿acaso todos los hombres eran unos animales?, mire de reojo a Naruto que estaba a unos 5 pasos separado de mi pero al parecer el seguía bebiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Respire profundo , maldito bastado primero me enamoraba y luego me hace la ley del hielo , esto no se iba a quedar así , al diablo la estúpida apuesta .

Flash back

Les hago una apuesta –dijo Ino con estrellitas en los ojos y con Ten-ten nos dieron ganas de llorar ya que imaginábamos lo que nos iba a proponer.

Que es lo que estas pensando Ino Yamanaka , ambas sabemos de lo que es capaz tu pequeña mente perversa – dijo Ten-ten entre dientes mientras yo ya empezaba a temblar.

Bueno ......la apuesta consiste en robarle un pequeño beso de 30 segundo a nuestros hombres ....y quizás algo más –dijo ino mirando el techo mientras y una sonrisa algo macabra se posaba en sus labios.

y...nosotras que ganamos- dije dudosa, la idea de besar a Naruto estaba haciendo estragos en mi mente , una batalla entre mi corazón y mi mente se estaba librando acabo , aun lo amo pero....... el me dejo repentinamente .....me destrozo su silencio más que nada , si me hubiese dicho que solo era una chica más , que quería solo un tiempo de diversión no me hubiese destrozado tanto pero ahora la duda inundaba mi cabeza.

Simple ...... la satisfacción de probar sus labios y quizás algo más .... y también la que no haga esto será la esclava de la ganadora o ganadoras durante una semana – dijo Ino riendo como loca mientras nos ponía una cara seria y empezaba a apludir - y que opinan?

Estas loca – dije sin medir mis palabras.

No sean miedosas , es una apuesta .....luego pueden hacer lo que quieran- dijo la rubia guiñándonos el ojos.

Esta... bien...-dijo no muy convencida la castaña – pero Hinata es la primera- dijo Ten-ten apuntándome , suspire profundo mientras camina al bar libre.

End flash back

Ahora la nostalgia me invadía tenia ganas de llorar , pero tenia que mantener mi frente en alto y enfrentar esta dura prueba que me había impuesto el destino......cada vez hablo más dramática es hora que deje de ver telenovelas mejicanas ( sin ofender).

Aquí tienes muñeca- escuche la voz del joven y me guiñaba el ojo, hice una mueca de asco y levante mi copa , mi sorpresa se incremento al ver una hoja con un lápiz al lado de la copa, levante la hoja de papel y lei lo que tenia escrito.

_"Hola muñequita , ¿estas muy solita? Yo puedo darte mucha pasión durante un rato."_

_"Mi telefono es 84883000 y el tuyo?....................._

_"En una hora estaré en una habitación y espero que me brindes tu compañía."_

_"Te espero."_

Me dio tanto asco pero esa hoja de papel me dio una idea , por el rabillo del ojo mire a Naruto y pude sentir la tensión en sus músculos y parecía bastante molesto ...........aun sentía algo por mi.

Etto disculpa –dije captando la atención del joven pervertido y de Naruto – tienes otra hoja de estas?? .

¿Si muñequita por que lo preguntas?- dijo intentando hablar de modo seductor.

Me podrías dar una –dije ya con seriedad, su estúpido método para tratar de seducirme era bastante fastidioso.

De inmediato -dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un beso , quede boquiabierta , era un estúpido descarado , quite mi mano de inmediato y sin querer lo arañe.

La gatita tiene garras , eso me gusta – dijo guiñándome el ojo nuevamente y largándose para buscar la hoja.

Estaba que echaba humos por la cabeza , pero un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos , gire levemente la cabeza y vi que la copa que estaba en las manos de Naruto ahora eran cristales quebrados, mi plan estaba funcionando.

El joven llego con mi pedido y no me quitaba los ojos de encima, tome el lápiz y empecé a escribir en la hoja.

Por cierto mi nombre es Hiroshi y el tuyo muñequita? – lo ignore olímpicamente mientras escribía y me aleje de él , me puse adelante de Naruto este me miro sorprendido , se veía hermoso y aun podía distinguir sus ojos azules detrás de aquel antifaz negro.

Le tendí la hoja y el la tomo dudoso , me aleje velozmente del lugar mientras el abría los ojos absorto por las palabras escritas y una pequeña risa escapaba a través de mis labios.

* * *

Cuando llegue a la fiesta nadie me quitaba el ojo de encima , eso era incomodo , las chicas se paseaban delante mío y dándome miradas nada discretas, esta era como mi décimo tercera copa de tequila y no podía dejar de mirarla , su vestido hacia resaltar más lo bella que era , su pelo estaba ondulado , y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad , por dios estoy realmente mal , debo dejar de pensar en ella , pero era tan difícil.

Seguí bebiendo y no se cuanto tiempo transcurrió , todavía no me mareaba ni nada por el estilo tenia mucho aguante al alcohol ,lo único que me mantenía en esta fiesta era ver a Tsunade exigiendo un poco de sake y dando manotazos al mesón , me reía disimuladamente , no quería que cambiara el mesón por mi cara .

Mientras miraba a todas las personas pude notar diferentes familias y lo que más me aterraba era ver los cazadores con sus armas en mano ante cualquier alerta , sables, dagas espadas, navajas, katanas , lanzas ,ballestas , hoces (hoz) y múltiples armas de fuego eran un arsenal completo anti-vampiros y me hacia estremecer.

Segui bebiendo esta noche no parecía importante.....hasta que ella se empezó acercar a mi dirección , pero siguió de largo y me ignoro, la mire fijamente , sus piernas temblaban y se había sonrojado.

Me da un martini- escuche su frágil y delicada voz sonreí un poco hasta que el desgraciado que estaba en el bar miro sus senos ¡estupido pervertido!, aprete un poco mi copa y bebi de ella casi todo su contenido

Escuche su respiración , era profunda ¿acaso trataba calmarse? , sus ojos estaban vidriosos , quería abrazarla.........

Aqui tienes muñeca – dijo el desgraciado y le guiño el ojo , por suerte para mi ella hizo una mueca , punto a mi favor.

Levanto su copa y debajo de ella había ¿una hoja?, intente mirar lo que tenia escrito y como mi visión no era como la de un humano se me hacia fácil leer cosas a larga distancia.

1....2....3......

¡Maldito desgraciado! Infeliz ,enfermo , en cuanto salga de aquí le voy a patear el trasero , mis músculos se empezaron a tensar , si no hacia algo pronto me le iba a lanzar encima y quizás lo iba moler a golpes , apreté con fuerza la copa pero si la seguía apretando la iba romper.

Intente respirar profundamente y tranquilizarme, mire hacia el techo y cerré muy despacio los ojos .

Etto disculpa .......tienes otra hoja ?- dijo ella y no pude evitar mirarla

¿Si muñequita por que lo preguntas?-dijo el bastardo que pronto no iba a tener descendencia producto a mis golpes.

Me podrías dar una –escuche que le hablaba MI pequeña.

De inmediato –dijo el y en un veloz movimiento tomo su mano y la beso , me equivoque , no iba a tener descendencia Y VIDA.

Ella lo araño , ¡si! , otro punto a mi favor , Naruto 2 pervertido 0

La gatita tiene garras , eso me gusta – Hablo él, mi respiración se empezó a acelerar y apreté la copa más de la cuenta , algunos vidrios se clavaron en mi piel pero de inmediato sanaron.

Cuando el estúpido llego con la hoja ella la tomo de inmediato y empezo a escribir , no podia leer lo que escribia ya que puso su brazo evitando que pudiese mirar.

El empezó a hablar pero no se lo que dijo , mi concentración estaba en esa hoja , ella se alejo de él y se poso delante mío , con elegancia y porte , me tendió la hoja y temblando producto a las heridas recibas recientemente ( los vidrios clavados en mi piel) recibí aquella hoja .

Con dignos movimientos de un hada se alejo y yo lei lo escrito en la hoja

_Naruto –kun_

_Te deseo............_

_Te espero en el pasillo del ala este en media hora ......... no faltes .......te llevaras una gran sorpresa._

_Te quiere , ama y te adora TU Hinata._

Mis ojos se abrieron , mi respiración se acelero y en mi entre pierna sentí algo cálido , ¡Kami me ama! Escuche su tímida risa alejarse entre las personas, al parecer esta noche si era importante.

1, 2, 3, 4 ,5.....

han pasado cinco minutos y no he parado de mirar el reloj ...... todavía siento algo caliente en mi entre pierna y no ha disminuido , ahora la desesperación me esta invadiendo

* * *

Hinata , mira como dejaste al pobre , no a parado de mirar el reloj.- dijo a punto de estallar de risa la castaña , Ino hacía cinco minutos no había parado de reír cuando Hinata le había explicado su "plan".

Guau ahora vas a tener que satisfacerlo – dijo Ino limpiándose una lagrima y dejando de retorcerse por la risa.

¡Oh rayos! – dije mentalmente le había propuesto a Naruto tener sexo con él pero .....era virgen!.

El pánico me empezó a invadir y las dos chicas que tenia a mi lado se dieron cuenta de aquello.

No te preocupes Hina , si lo amas ....solo déjate llevar- dijo Ten-ten y mis nervios disminuyeron.

Bueno ahora le toca a Ten-ten – dijo Ino al cabo de algunos segundos.

La castaña sonrió confiada y camino con seducción al rededor de las familias , se empezó a lanzar miradas cómplices con Neji , que entendió a la perfección las intenciones de ella y con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción le dijo al jefe del clan la mentira más grande del libro.

"voy al baño".

Por mientras la ojicafe empezó a jugar con sus cabellos y camino hacia el baño siendo seguida por el ojiperla para luego poner un cartel en la puerta " fuera de servicio".

Eso si había sido rápido , pero por ahora iba a tener una nota mental "NO USAR EL BAÑO" , reí internamente ante aquellos pensamientos , faltaban algunos minutos para que también me pasara lo mismo.

Bueno Ino solo faltas .......tu-le dije a mi compañera pero esta ya había desparecido con Sai a través del corredor del ala sur, solo quedaba yo, mire al rubio que aun no despegaba su mirada del reloj y un sentimiento embargaba cada fibra de mi ser , esta noche iba a ser inolvidable.

* * *

¡Cielos! Faltaban 10 minutos con 22 segundos y 33 milésimas, soy exagerado pero .....quien no lo estaría! , por lo menos he mantenido un celibato de 2 meses y eso es mucho para mi, ya se lo que dirán , soy un estúpido sexo pata.

Deje de mirar el reloj , no tenia el poder de manipular el tiempo , solo Gaara lo tiene , ¡bingo! Lo podría llamar al celular por si .....¡NO!¡no, no y no ! debo esperar paciente, respire profundamente , la paciencia no era lo mío.

¡Estúpido bastardo! –escuche a lo lejos y pude divisar que Sakura le había dado una cachetada a Sasuke mandando a volar la fina boina negra que estaba usando en su cabello negro.

¡Que te pasa!- le grito Sasuke respondiendo y frotándose la mejilla lastimada.

Me usaste , me usaste ......¡Itachi ya me lo dijo todo!- dijo llorando- tu me lo prometiste pero al parecer todo era falso – luego de aquello empezó a gimotear hasta que logro calmarse- ahora tu enferma familia no va a tener contacto con nosotros 2.

No entendí la ultima frase pero cuando toco su estomago quede absorto

¡Sakura esta embarazada de Sasuke y algo pasaba con la familia Uchiha!

Mi amigo quedo paralizado y Sakura corrió hasta la puerta que daba al inmenso jardín , Sasuke sin perder tiempo la siguió.

¿pero que debo hacer ? dejar que arreglen sus problemas como pareja o interceder por ellos antes de que Sasuke meta la pata.

Si elegía la segunda opción no iba a poder estar con ......Hinata, la mire intentando buscar algo en sus ojos pero solo encontré confusión , si la dejaba esta vez .......no me lo perdonaría estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

**Bueno colorin ,colorado este cuento ha acabado , nah mentira jijijiji**

**Este capitulo ...bueno dejare que ustedes lo juzguen.**

**Como se abran dando cuenta algo extraño pasa en la familia Uchiha ¿quien será el responsable? Sasuke , Itachi o Madara ?**

**Como no soy mala voy hacer que ustedes elijan lemon en el próximo capitulo ????**

**O Naruto va tras Sakura para consolarla?????**

**( creo que es muy obvia su respuesta pero aun así prefiero que los lectores escojan y me digan su preferencia)**

**Agradecimientos**

**Mokonahyuga: hola! Las palabras de tu hermano fueron hermosas y llenas de sabiduría, aunque el mundo este en contra tuya hay que pararse nuevamente y enfrentarlo , espero conseguirlo ya que me falta mucho por recorrer.**

**Gracias por tu comentario y cuídate muchísimo.**

**Hikeri-Hime16: hello , me agrada que tu encante mi fic , estoy pensando en poner las cosas cada vez más interesantes y como te abras dado cuenta el próximo capitulo lo eligen ustedes, xa cuídate mucho , te mando un gran abrazo.**

***+*+s0ra+*+*: bueno ya se que soy pervertida ¬¬ , tengo una hermana que me lo repite como canario día y noche jajajaj , en este capitulo esta la fiesta y la explicación que te faltaba cierto?**

**Adiós espero que te cuides!!!.**

**Gracias a todos lo que leen esta historias , cuando veo el trafico me alegro de ver que tantas personas hayan leído mi historia.**

**También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me tienen en sus alarmas y favoritos ( cada vez son más XD)**

**Cuídense! Bye bye.**


	15. Un bacio a mezzanotte

**Hola!, tírenme tomatazos, hachas , antorchas etc . se que me he demorado mucho y el tiempo no esta a mi favor sus reviews me han animado un montón pero soy yo la que borro como 7 veces el capitulo para rehacerlo de nuevo .....cuek!.**

**Bueno pasando de tema**

**creo que fui muy obvia, sabia que iban a elegir el lemon (pervertidos jijiji).**

**ADVERTENCIA : ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE SEXO EXPLICITO Y A TODOS LOS CHIQUIS LES RECOMIENDO QUE NO LO LEAN.**

* * *

Capitulo 14 : Un bacio a mezzanotte ( Un beso a medianoche ; italiano)

* * *

¿pero que debo hacer ? dejar que arreglen sus problemas como pareja o interceder por ellos antes de que Sasuke meta la pata.

Si elegía la segunda opción no iba a poder estar con ......Hinata, la mire intentando buscar algo en sus ojos pero solo encontré confusión , si la dejaba esta vez .......no me lo perdonaría estaba seguro de ello.

Aparte mi vista de aquellos ojos que me dejaron aun más confundido que antes e intente pensar con claridad, Sasuke pudo haber humillado de la forma más cruel a Sakura pero ella reacciono de una forma mala, lloro , le grito enfrente de todos, le dio una cachetada, prácticamente rebajo a los suelos el orgullo del peliazabache y él parecía no haber comprendido las palabras que dijo la Haruno , el no sabia nada.

Sakura había mencionado a alguien llamado Itachi y que la familia Uchiha estaba enferma , que habría querido explicar con esas palabras?

Intente localizar en aquel salón algo fuera de lo normal , pero todo parecía estar en completa normalidad , las familias conversando con otras , chicos bailando con chicas , Hinata bailando con un chico.........¡que esta pasando!, casi escupí tequila al ver aquella escena , un pelirrojo le sonreía seductoramente a MI Hinata que no parecía notar las verdaderas intenciones del joven que la acompañaba.

Camine furioso hasta llegar a la puerta del baño para lavar mi cara pero unas voces me sacaron de mi trance.

-"¡como crees que mi prima va hacer aquello!"

-"Neji cálmate solo fue una apuesta no creo que pasen a mayores."

-"Pe..pero .... es mi prima"

-"¡Puedes calmarte!, déjala en paz ....ya esta lo bastante grandecita para cuidarse."

-"Ten-ten si le pasa algo a mi prima tu serás una de las principales responsables."

-"Como te dije solo fue una "apuesta".

Me retire de la puerta indignado, todo esto era un simple apuesta, mis sentimientos habían sido dejados a un lado por una ¡apuesta!, Menee la cabeza hacia un lado mientras masajeaba mi sien y sentía un dolor superior a caer de un barranco y vivir para contarlo.

Mire a la peliazul que sonreía ante los halagos del joven pelirojo y miraba insistentemente el reloj, ¿acaso quería burlarse mi?, suspire , estaba aturdido y no sabía si creer las palabras que escuche a las afueras del baño, ni siquiera había podido refrescarme y me sentía muy mal , el no poder acercarme a ella para saber si se estaba burlando de mi o todo esto era un malentendido.

Tome una bocanada de aire mientras Kiba se me acercaba a grandes zancadas y con el ceño fruncido y no pude evitar soltar un bufido molesto.

Que quieres perro- le dije antes de que me empezase a hablar.

Mira estúpido aléjate de Hinata-escuche su voz molesta mientras sus ojos me fulminaban.

Eres ciego , ella no esta conmigo en este momento – apunte hacia donde se encontraba y el giro su mirada para luego enfocarla nuevamente en mi.

Lo se idiota no soy ciego , solo quiero que la dejes de confundir porque por culpa tuya ella me rechazo y quiero conquistarla a como de lugar-me miro desafiante mientras atraíamos la atención ya que Kiba había empezado a gritar las ultimas palabras.

Lo ignore mientras miraba hacia el techo mientras que sus manos me agarraban desprevenido mucha con fuerza las solapas de mi chaqueta azul marino.

¡No me ignores, desde que llegaste aquí todo se ha puesto de cabeza y no me importa si estas vengando a tus vulgares padres que no me llegan ni a los talones!.

...1

......2

..........3

Una furia desenfrenada mi invadió y le estampe un golpe en la mejilla a Kiba , a mi podía insultarme cuantas veces quisiera pero ni se le ocurriera insultar a mis padres o algún ser querido para mi.

¡Adlag mub herkz´t ards gralhó!-Grite mientras todas las personas me prestaban atención y la música paraba , esas palabras salieron de mi boca y yo no sabía lo que significaban ,lo que en verdad quería decir en realidad era" ¡no te atrevas a insultarlos!".

Trague saliva al notar que ahora era yo el centro de atención mientras que escuchaba los parloteas de las vampiresas ya ancianas.

"como es que sabe ese idioma" –"esta maldito"- "chiquillo ingrato como se atreve a utilizarlo" o "¿ que mierda dijo?", la ultima frase era utilizada por lo jóvenes.

Tape mi boca preocupado, pero ¿de que?, solo había pronunciado unas palabras raras y todos me catalogaban de bicho raro.

¡Bueno todos regresen a sus asuntos aquí no ha pasado nada! –escuche la demandante voz de Tsunade mientras todos volvían a sus asuntos personales ya que no querían meterse a pelear contra una directora ebria que tiene un puño realmente fuerte.

Quede un poco intrigado por aquélla frase mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos de las señoras que al parecer no habían hecho caso a la advertencia de la ebria. Tome de Kiba como si fuera una bolsa de papa y lo deje sentado en un banco que había en el bar para los que se quedaban bebiendo (ejemplo: Tsunade.) .

De reojo mire a Hinata pero solo observe su cabello perdiéndose por un pasillo, en el pasillo en el que nos encontraríamos , mire mi reloj de muñeca y había llegado era la hora acordada en la que nos juntaríamos, mire con algo desprecio aquel corredor de seguro iba burlarse de mi en cuanto estuviese allí pero entonces las palabras de Kiba me hicieron recapacitar, me había dicho que ello lo había rechazado por mi culpa , que yo era un obstáculo y por ende debería sentir algo por mi para rechazar a su mejor amigo ....o eso era lo que había entendido.

Sacudí mi cabeza, debía sacarme esa torpe ilusión , yo había escuchado que esto solo era una apuesta...una apuesta.

"Así que el gran Sasori fue rechazado jajajaja"-escuche una molesta risa y al dar vuelta la cabeza vi la espalda de un hombre con una larga cabellera rubia y al pelirrojo que estaba cortejando a Hinata.

Apreté mi mandíbula mientras quitaba mi vista de ellos y prestaba atención a su conversación.

Por favor Sasori repite lo que esa chiquilla te dijo- dijo apunto de estallar de la risa el rubio.

Eres molesto-dijo el pelirrojo sin inmutarse y con voz monótona prosiguió- dijo que ya tenia a alguien que estaba en su corazón y no quería tener maleen entendidos con él y la dejara en paz.

Se me abrieron los ojos de par en par , y trague saliva de manera sonora, rogaba que la persona de la cual estaban hablando era Hinata y yo era ese alguien que estaba en su corazón.

Guau!, es la primera chica que te rechaza sempai-dijo en tono infantil el rubio.

Cállate quieres –dijo el pelirrojo sin molestia en su voz. -Hinata es alguien decente.

Esa pequeña platica hizo que reuniera valor y que caminara hacia el pasillo acordado para encontrar a mi pequeña.

La seguridad que tenia con cada paso que daba se iba esfumando sobre al ser observado por la sociedad vampirica pero lo que más me incomodo fueron un par de ojos perlados observando con detalle mis movimientos, no eran los de Hinata ni los de Neji, eran los de una niña de aproximadamente unos 32 a 36 años que me observaba mientras un sonrisa victoriosa se asomaba en sus labios.

Ahora las piernas me temblaban mientras me adentraba con silencio y temor por el pasillo obscuro que era iluminado por los tenues rayos de luz que entregaba la luna.

Mire por lo grandes ventanales hasta que quede paralizado , ella estaba ahí sentada en el alféizar de una ventana abierta mirando absorta la luna y sus estrellas.

Quede pasmado al ver su perfil iluminado mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello. No podía despegar mi vista de aquélla esplendorosa escena , me sentía atraído y sin darme cuenta ya estaba a unos pasos de distancia de Hinata y ella seguía sin notar mi presencia.

Hina- pronuncie su nombre mientras ella un poco atontada empezaba a temblar y su mirada bajaba, no sabia que expresión tenia pero lo que si sabia era que estaba temblando por mi culpa y no pude evitar abrazarla ,me senté al lado de ella y la abrace, sentir sus brazos que aunque estaban expuestos al viento que entraba por la ventana seguían siendo cálidos provocaron que me llenara de seguridad y muy despacio enterré mi cabeza en aquélla selva negro-azulada que tenia y aspire con fuerza su olor que hacia que mis sentidos quedaran enloquecidos.

Hina-volví a repetir, no me cansaba decir su nombre y al separarme de ella varias gotas perladas recorrían su rostro mientras mordía su labio inferior, quede aterrado mientras que una pequeña ráfaga de viento hacia que sus cabellos se alborotaran , ahora era yo el que temblaba a recibir su rechazo.

Porque.....-esas palabras me atravesaron , su dulce y suave voz ahora estaba áspera y desesperada y su mirada buscaba la mía pidiendo una explicación y yo sabía muy bien que explicación quería.

Moví mi cabeza hacia la derecha, no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos -No tengo como excusarme ..........solo puedo pedir perdón y creo que no lo merezco ..yo sol..... –no alcance a decir nada más ya que sentí el dedo índice de Hinata tapar mi boca y esto me lo impedía , Hinata tenia la cabeza agachada. Su mano toco mi mejilla y con delicadeza saco mi antifaz mientras ella me miraba suplicante.

Dímelo a la cara ...por favor.

Ante aquella palabras hice lo que me pedía y con la misma delicadeza saque su antifaz y lo deje en su regazo para luego mirarla sus ojos , pude notar como tenia maquillaje en sus párpados y sus labios tenían un brillo labial apenas perceptible, trague saliva su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía y no podía articular ni una palabra, esta era la primera vez que me quedaba sin habla frente a una mujer con la cual tenia algún sentimiento amoroso.

Bu...bueno yo ....se que esto te va a parecer raro ...per-pero tenia miedo a que te lastimaran como cuando lo hicieron en la mansión.....y soy ...un estúpido ya que le hice caso a la oba-chan y no....-nuevamente su dedo estaba en mi labio impidiéndome articular ni una sola palabra.

Na..naruto-kun entiendo tus motivos pero aun así por que no me lo dijiste, ¿por que no confiaste en mi?

Tenia miedo....- fue mi respuesta automática, ni siquiera me di el lujo de pensar, sólo conteste.

¿De que tenias miedo ?...-su voz había vuelto hacer dulce y mientras que sus pequeñas manos se posicionaron en mi pecho y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

......De perderte –dije cuando nuestros alientos se empezaban mezclaban debido a la cercanía y lentamente puse mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ambos respirábamos agitadamente por el leve roce de nuestras mejillas, podía sentir su corazón acelerado igual que el mío.

No quería moverme me sentía cómodo en esa posición pero no quería que Hinata pensara que me estaba aprovechando de ella, me fui alejando lentamente y al girar mi cabeza nuestros labios se rozaron provocando una corriente eléctrica entre ambos, no lo pude evitar la mire rogando a que me dejara besarla pero mi sorpresa fue que ella se acerco a mi cara y me beso , un beso casto pero lleno de ternura , nuestros labios se unieron, no nos movíamos ni nada por estilo solo disfrutábamos el momento.

Llego un momento que me inundo la desesperación y con mi lengua delinee sus labios para que me diera acceso a entrar en su cavidad y ella me lo concedió

Entre despacio y mi lengua se encontró con la suya provocando un leve enfrentamiento entre ambas, Hinata gimió despacio pero eso fue lo que desencadeno mi locura , mis manos parecían tener vida propia ya que acariciaban la espalda y cintura de la ojiperla mientras descendían con lentitud hacia sus nalga, no podía detenerlas y Hina no estaba ayudando mucho ya que sus manos hacían pequeños círculos en mi pecho. No se en que momento mis manos tomaron las caderas de Hina y la sentaron en mi regazo haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran aun mas apegados y separamos nuestros labios para poder respirar , Hinata mordió su labio inferior mientras yo estaba perdido observándola, otra pequeña ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana y me di cuenta que no hacía tanto frió como antes ahora todo parecía estar cálido , sus cabellos me hacían cosquillas y no pude evitar reír, un sentimiento cálido me embargaba.

En cuanto los cabellos se dejaron de mover producto a las ráfagas de viento mordí su labio inferior y ella emitió un pequeño quejido mientras sonreía de manera traviesa y mis ojos demostraban lujuria. Sentía que mi piel quemaba y la ropa me estorbaba, tenia unas ganas inmensas de rasgar su vestido, pero no podía hacerlo .....por ahora.

La bese desenfrenadamente mientras escuchaba sus gemidos que eran opacados por mis labios, ahora ella había empezado a mover sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello envolviéndome en un abrazo mientras nos devorábamos en aquel beso.

Sin separar nuestros labios nos paramos del alfeizar y empecemos a caminar sin rumbo fijo , oía jarrones romperse cuando chocábamos contra una mesa y floreros estrellarse contra las finas alfombras que quedaban húmedas por el agua que contenía los floreros, de vez en cuando nos encontramos con más de una persona mientras nos besábamos pero al perecer ellos no les importaba y a nosotros tampoco.

Llego un punto en el que ella cayo arriba mío, habíamos llegado a una escalera y Hinata había tropezado al encontrase con el primer escalón, ambos reímos por la situación y aprovechando nuestra posición nos besamos nuevamente mientras que Hinata quitaba ,mi corbata.

Parece que nos estamos apresurando mucho -le susurre al oído mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Reí mientras veía su cara, se veía tan tierna cuando se sonrojaba pero en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos parecía un angelito con el interior de un diablillo, yo estaba sentado en el suelo mientras que ella estaba con las piernas abiertas sentada encima mío y a eso hay que agregarle que su vestido se había subido, dándome una grandiosa vista de 2 pares de muslos cremosos los cuales estaban al alcance de mi mano.

Sonreí de medio tal vez debíamos jugar un poco , acerque mis labios a su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban los muslos y suspiros salían de su boca excitándome cada vez , ¿que tenia esta mujer a todas las que había conocido en aproximadamente un par de siglos?, deguste de su cuello mientras memorizaba cada milímetro de su piel , su blanca y delicada piel , ahora rojiza debido a los pequeños mordiscos que le daba.

Hina-susurre en su oído mientras mi lengua recorría su oreja pasándola por aquel pequeño laberinto para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda ganándome suspiros y gemidos por parte ella que me hacían perder la noción del tiempo.

Na...naruto aquí no...-escuche a Hinata que hablaba en voz baja jadeando.

¿Aquí no?- le conteste mientras la besaba y tomaba su cintura para atraerla más a mi.

¡Naruto!-chillo Hinata al notar mi erección y se sonrojaba más que antes.

¿Que pasa?- le pregunte en un tono inocente mientras la apretaba contra mi miembro y ella bajaba su mirada.

Por favor Naruto aquí no- dijo recuperando el habla.

La deje levantarse mientras no la perdía de vista , cada movimiento era detallado minuciosamente por mis ojos, ella parecía estar arreglando su vestido mientras sus dedos tiritaban.

Eso no será necesario – le dije en cuanto yo ya me había parado del suelo y postrado frente a ella.

Que cosa?.

Arreglar tu vestido – dije acercándome mientras ella iba retrocediendo- por que pronto nos va a estorbar –le conteste con una sonrisa mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla.

* * *

Choque con la pared mientras me estremecía ante el contacto de su mano en mi mejilla, esa sonrisa traviesa , ese brillo en sus ojos su respiración chocando con la mía, todo esto provocaba miles de sensaciones que me inundaban haciendo que mi piel ardiera y me sintiera desnuda ante sus ojos azules. Entreabrí la boca para responder su pregunta , pero más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación , "por que pronto nos va a estorbar", sentí que me iba a desmayar, pero si me desmayaba no iba a poder disfrutar los placeres que el me iba a otorgar esta noche.

Trague saliva mientras el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos se iban estrechando, no podía creer que estaba en una situación como esta.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos con gran ferocidad mientras intentaba devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad, nuestras manos sin control recorrían el cuerpo del otro intentando buscar una parte expuesta del cuerpo y si no se hallaba ninguna en un corto plazo de 5 segundos las prendas innecesarias pronto se veían en los suelos mientras intentábamos caminar hacia alguna habitación desocupada, con los ojos cerrados me dejaba guiar por Naruto que tenia el control de esta situación.

Reaccione cuando sentí algo bajo mi espalda , estábamos en una cama cómoda y blanda, un camino se ropa se extendía desde la puerta abierta a la amplia cama en la que nos encontrábamos.

Naruto –kun – logre articular a duras penas , tener unos labios en tu cuello y unas manos delineando tu figura era magnifico , un placer bestial había dominado mi ser y el causante de tantos estragos tenia nombre , Naruto.

Que pasa?- escuche su voz en mi oído , más bien parecía un suave ronroneo que hipnotizaba y al mirar sus ojos me perdí en ellos olvidando la razón por la que lo había llamado, negué con la cabeza cuando había recuperado un poco de cordura y señale la puerta abierta.

El rió burlescamente mientras se levantaba de la cama, cerraba la puerta y regresaba a mi lado.

Hina ,si quieres que detengamos esto es mejor que paremos ahora por que no se si después pueda controlarme – me dijo sinceramente mientras tomaba mis manos y miraba mis ojos transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos. ¿como no resistirse a ese hombre cuando te miraba de esa forma tan tierna?.

Apreté sus manos con mas fuerza mientras lo detallaba , camisa abierta, pantalones desabrochados y cabello desordenado, a estas alturas del partido ¿podríamos parar?, abrí la boca para responder su pregunta pero no salía ninguna palabra , mi boca estaba reseca necesitaba de sus besos , su lengua recorriendo mi interior y sin previo aviso lo bese mientras lo tumbaba a la cama y caía sobre él.

Eso lo voy a tomar como un si – escuche su voz cuando nos separamos para poder respirar y no pude evitar sonreír para nuevamente juntar nuestras bocas , su mano me hacia cosquillas en las espalada mientras ascendía y descendía y yo jugaba con sus cabellos como muchas tras veces ya lo había echo pero aunque sus caricias me hacían estremecer me sentía vacía, algo en este momento me faltaba como el aire , algo tan primordial que sin notarlo el beso había aumentado de intensidad mientras la lengua de Naruto juguetea con la mía.

Me dio vuelta haciendo que yo estuviese bajo él mientras que sus besos nuevamente descendían por mi cuello y como lo había echo la otra vez no pude evitar gemir y suspirar.

Su boca quemaba sobre mi piel y marcas rojas eran la prueba de ello, sentía mi cuerpo en ascuas mientras mi uñas apretaban fervientemente las sabanas, el placer que se me estaba entregando era mágico para mi , talvez ya había sentido esto me nunca a tal intensidad.

Las manos del rubio empezaron a buscar algún sierre para poder sacar mi vestido y no pude evitar reír al ver su cara llena de frustración, mis burlas duraron poco ya que pude distinguir un aire malicioso en sus ojos para luego tomar el borde del vestido en la parte del pecho y rasgarlo sin compasión para dejar al descubierto mi brasier negro, su sonrisa auto satisfactoria y mi cara sonrojada explicaban todo.

Sus besos audaces sobre el borde del brasier y su mano en mi muslo que iba ascendente hacia mis nalgas, esta era una atrevida maniobra que tuvo como premio que gritase su nombre y cuando tuvo la oportunidad perfecta bajo de una manera muy sexy con sus dientes el vestido para dejarme en ropa interior , ese movimiento osado dejo mi blanco y terso cuerpo al descubierto y a su merced.

Temblé involuntariamente mientras me observaba de pies cabeza y el pareció comprender mi tan repentino miedo , me movió detal manera que yp quede sentada sobre el.

Quiero que tu empieces- dijo con voz seductora y suave.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras mis temores salían a relucir , ¿y si hacia algo mal? ¿Y si era mala para aquellas cosas? O ¿ me desmayaba en el intento?. Intente recordar los consejos que me había dado Ino con sus novios de usar y tirar y las palabras que me dijo Ten-ten antes de estar en esta situación "solo déjate llevar".

Acerque mi boca con lentitud a la del rubio y mordí suavemente sus labios mientras él suspiraba, mis manos intranquilas por que todavía no entraban en acción empezaron a hacer su aparición cuando desabrochaban velozmente la camisa de él y la arrojaban , esta noche él seria todo mío y ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojar.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y casi podría asegurar que las pinturas que estaban colgadas en la pared se movían pareciendo animatronixs, saque aquel bizarro pensamiento e intente complacer a Naruto y para ello mordí su lóbulo repentinamente mientras mis senos se moldeaban con su pecho. Aquélla acción desencadeno un pequeño saltito resultado de su exaltación y eso me encanto ya que por fin podía conocer una de sus debilidades , mordí con vehemencia su lóbulo mientras su voz ahora ronca gemía mi nombre.

Mis manos detallaban sus músculos y aunque no fueran esculturales estaban muy bien marcados, su piel bronceada contrastaba con mi piel nívea, y nuestras miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando dejándonos hipnotizados el uno del otro haciendo que solo fuéramos nosotros dos , no había problemas, no había venganza y no había muertes, el mundo perfecto pero irreal para nosotros.

Un poco más abajo de mi abdomen un calor intenso se iba expandiendo por mi cuerpo, y mis caricias se empezaron a volver más salvajes , me encontraba irreconocible , en este mismo momento estaba acariciando a través de la tela del pantalón el miembro de Naruto y el cerraba sus ojos intentando no echar maldiciones.

Disfrutaba verlo retorcerse bajo mis caricias y una idea paso por mi cabeza y como el había echo anteriormente con mi vestido tome con mis dientes un extremo del pantalón mientras lo bajaba " delicadamente".

Arroje su pantalón que voló por los aires para caer en algún rincón de la habitación y dejarlo sólo en ropa interior, a través de la pequeña tela se podía apreciar la gran erección que tenia, en ese momento solo una idea paso por mi cabeza " satisfacerlo".

Respire profundo mientras mis dedos se adentraban a su bóxer negro y se encontraban con algo rígido, mordí mi labio mientras sentía que mi confianza y valentía estaban sobrepasando su limite.

En un audaz movimiento por parte del ojiazul yo me encontraba bajo a el mientras no paraba de mirarme

* * *

Hinata pareció cambiar de actitud tímida y callada a una fiera en ataque, sus manos se movían con maestría sobre mi torso y más de una maldición escapo de mis labios.

Ahora era yo el que me encontraba sobre ella y desde este momento yo iba a tomar el control , mis manos delinearon sus curvas de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a esas dos montañas que eran cubiertas por una tela que no me iba a impedir poder tocarlas.

Escuche su grito cuando mis manos se deleitaban con sus senos, hacia movimientos circulares mientras presionaba contra ellos.

Busque con impaciencia el lugar para poder desabrochar su brasier y después de mucho esfuerzo y reclamos de la ojiperla lo desabroche dejando sus dos senos perfectos al aire.

¡Kami-sama! No pude esperar ni un solo segundo para devorarlos y que mi paladar probara aquella exquisitez, un sabor único y que no iba a olvidar con facilidad a la hora de que en algún restaurante me entregaran el menu en una cartilla. Gritos de placer salieron de su ,y yo jugaba con sus pezones mientras cada vez iban endureciendo y enrojeciéndose debido al roce de mis dientes y jugueteo de mi lengua.

Llego una parte en el que me sentí insatisfecho mientras mi boca mordía su pecho enrojecido y mi mano derecha que intentaba darle placer se escabullía por su intimidad,

Empecé a rozar su vulva y mis dedos se adentraban lentamente entre sus labios, ella cerro sus ojos mientras gemía mi nombre y sus manos apretaban con más fuerza las sabanas.

* * *

Sus dedos estaban dentro mío, en exactitud dos dedos se movían circularmente y a veces imitando la penetración. No puedo negar que antes ya me había masturbado , no con frecuencia, pero sus dedos parecían estar haciendo un maravilloso trabajo en mi interior mientras gemía y gritaba de placer. El se relamía los labios y con su lengua hizo un camino desde mis pechos hasta mi intimidad, no podía creer lo que iba a suceder , su lengua se estaba adentrando en mi interior, húmeda y caliente, y me estremecí , sus dedos y su lengua eran cosas completamente diferente , aunque no estaba muy sincronizada como lo estaban lo dedos un placer delicioso me embargaba, mis piernas temblaban estaba segura de que si intentaba pararme en este momento me caería.

Hinata- escuche mi nombre y débilmente abrí mis ojos para poder verlo, parecía estar pidiendo permiso.

Se levanto de la cama para tirar por los aires su ropa interior dejándolo en su traje de Adán, completamente desnudo, su miembro estaba erecto y tuve que cerrar mi boca al ver lo grande que era, reaccione cuando pude sentir su peso a un la do de la cama para luego posesionarse sobre mi y besarme con dulzura.

Asentí al saber lo que vendría y tome una gran bocanada de aire.

Apoyo su frente contra la mía , mientras sus manos abrían mis muslos y la punta de su miembro se apoyaba en mi cavidad la cual ningún hombre había explorado, senti sus manos en mis caderas y me penetro con fuerza y rapidez destruyendo la barrera de mi virginidad mientras un chillido ahogado saliá de mi boca asustando al rubio que permanecía quieto en mi interior. Gruesas lagrimas corrían por mis ojos mientras mis uñas se clavaban en los hombros dejando que gotas de sangre recorrieran su espalda.

Te...te hice daño –se apresuro a decir el ojiazul que tenia los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba apaciguar aquel dolor que con lentitud se iba yendo de mi cuerpo y reemplazándolo por ese vació que anteriormente sentía.

Me...me falto contarte un pequeño detalle –dije cuando ya me reponía de apoco al dolor - soy virgen.....

Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y al parecer estaba dispuesto a salir dentro de mi , cosa que no se lo permitiría, alce mis caderas para sentirlo más adentro y el pareció notar lo que yo quería.

Si te hago daño, dímelo- me dijo con exigencia mientras su cara iba recuperando el toque lujurioso de hace unos instantes nuestros labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso mientras el empezaba a moverse en mi interior y yo movía mis caderas en perfecta sincronía con el.

Los jadeos , suspiros y gritos no tardaron en esperar haciendo irreconocible mi voz, ahora me sentía llena satisfecha y ese sentimiento insaciable que Coria por mi venas pedía más y más.

¡Ma..mas fuerte!- grite y Naruto cumplió mi deseo satisfaciéndome y complaciéndose a si mismo... ....por ahora.

Tomo mi muslo y lo levanto para poder penetrarme con más fuerza ,sentía mi cuerpo en llamas mientras perladas gotas de sudor bañaban nuestros cuerpos ahora pegajosos que brillaban con la luz de luna entrando por la ventana siendo nuestro único testigo.

El ritmo cada vez más acelerado y de nuestras bocas salían cosas carentes de sentido , incoherencias, que para nuestros oídos eran la más bella melodía jamás escuchada , ambas respiraciones agitadas y gemidos mientras cada vez aceleraba el ritmo de las embestidas , empecé temblar y las paredes húmedas de mi vagina de estrecharon , eso había sido mi primer orgasmo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras gritos se expandían por la habitación.

Todo me daba vueltas mi cabeza era un revoltijo y a veces nuestros gritos de apaciguaban con los besos que nos entregábamos. íbamos cambiando de posiciones constantemente , intentando buscar la comodidad y el placer algunas eran más osadas que otras pero siempre legábamos a la posición inicial en la que nos encontrábamos.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que nuestros cuerpos se mantenían unidos y sentía que el clímax se acercaba, mis piernas se acomodaron enrollándolo en su cintura haciendo que las embestidas ahora fuesen muchísimo más profundas que antes y gritos casi salvajes escapaban de nuestras gargantas.

Un cansancio iba invadiendo mi cuerpo pero Naruto al captar eso el ritmo que llevábamos se acelero para al cabo de unos pocos segundos sintiese en mi interior una gran explosión que hizo que me temblaran aun más la piernas. Él dejo de moverse cayendo encima mío, respiraba con dificultad y el cansancio estaba dominando mis párpados, salió muy despacio de mi tratando de no hacerme daño y con dificultad me acomodo contra su pecho y beso mi frente mientras podía captar en sus ojos azules un sentimiento que ya estaba en mi , amor , tal vez me este equivocando al decir esto pero es lo que siento en este preciso instante.

Hina...estas cansada?- me pregunto al oído y me sobresalte ya que pensaba que ya estaría durmiendo.

No tanto como antes- le respondí mientras sonreía.

¡Que bueno! ya que faltan 2 o 3 rounds antes de acabar- dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras me sonrojaba y sus labios recorrían mi piel.

* * *

Esta era un espectacular noche ya que el solo echo de tener a Hinata a mi lado y durmiendo algo sonrojada me hacia el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, apostaría que mi sonrisa no se me desvanecería hasta mañana, no estaba tan alegre desde que era un niño el cual tenía una grandiosa familia.

Suspire , el tiempo había cambiado muchas cosas y algo que me gustaba desde que llegue a Japón eran: el ramen, Hinata y que las tortuosas pesadillas que tenia ya no se presentaban como antes , el grado de realidad que tenían ahora era muy inferior al de antes y a eso hay que contarle que no dormía mucho ( máximo 3 horas, todo un logro)

Cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir me sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba y después me encontraba en frente de una gran jaula y todo lo demás era oscuro, era como otra dimensión que hacía años que no visitaba.

¡Que quieres!- grite molesto mientras una risa sarcástica se escuchaba al interior de la jaula de gruesos barrotes, una cruel y maléfica sonrisa y ojos rojos sedientos de sangre se vislumbraron.

**¡Hasta que te dignaste en aparecer mocoso! ,no te quería molestar ya que estabas muy ocupado con NUESTRA hembra , pero tu diosa es muy molesta.**

Gruñí al notar el énfasis en **NUESTRA** hembra, no me gustaba compartir mis cosas y menos con ese zorro. Pero el dijo una diosa ,¿que diosa?

La confusión me invadió y antes de poder hacerle una pregunta una melódica risa femenina se escucho.

Me di una vuelta de 180 grados y vi una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos ojos rojos completamente desnuda y encadenada al piso.

¿Quien eres?-le pregunte automáticamente.

* * *

**Bueno acá finaliza el capitulo , como se abran dado cuenta este es el segundo lemmon de toda mi vida ( el primero fue SasuSaku).**

**Borre como 7 veces el capitulo al darme cuenta que no me gustaba y en eso pasaron los días y días.**

**Lamento no poder agradecerles a cada uno su comentario , prometo hacerlo al principio del próximo capitulo , promesa se scaut!!!( aunque no lo soy)**

**Se van a ir desvelando los secretos ,¿que habrá pasado con Sakura?,¿Sasuke va a ser padre?, ¿Naruto y Hinata se amaran eternamente?, ¿quien es la mujer pelirroja? , voy a hacer otro lemmon? , ¿porque hago tantas preguntas?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo ¡**

**Agradezco infinitamente los reviews a las personas que me agregan a sus favoritos y alarmas y además a las personas que leen este fic me encanta ver el trafico y que tantas personas hayan leído mi historia!!! kyyaaaa soy feliz!!!**

**Mi animo ha mejorado considerable y si te gusto este capitulo dame un review, nooo mentira no me gusta chantajear a las personas jkajkajka.( pero aun así plissss XD)**

**Bye bye y hasta la proxima!!!!!**


	16. Un lobo vestido de oveja

Capitulo 15: Un lobo vestido de oveja

Ella no respondió, sólo rió de una manera llena de sensualidad mientras que sus ojos carmín intentaban investigar algo en mi mente.

Naruto-kun ¿no me reconoces?- dijo con una sonrisa hermosa pero con un aire aterrador que te hacía helar la sangre y dejarte paralizado. La investigue de pies a cabeza se parecía tanto a mi madre. Pero me negaba a creer aquello aun me acordaba perfectamente de los rasgos femeninos y delicados de okasan y esa mujer era tan parecida físicamente pero tan diferente a la vez.

Negué con la cabeza mientras miraba de reojo al zorro que gruñía a través de los barrotes de metal.

La risa de la mujer se escucho nuevamente pero ahora estaba más cerca que antes, sus largos mechones rojos como el fuego tapaban sus partes intimas y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que causaba terror.

Abrió su boca y extrañas palabras salieron de ella , lo más extraño de todo era que entendía absolutamente todo. Mi mente recordó aquel idioma que había dicho en pleno salón y al compararlo con las palabras de la hermosa mujer concordaban a la perfección.

Debes estar muy enfermo para no acordarte de mí. – arquee una ceja mientras la dulce voz de la mujer se transformaba- Sabia que los hombres eran unos inútiles ¡ni siquiera sirven a la hora de procrear!

Ahora estaba confundido ¿acaso la mujer era bipolar?, abrí ligeramente la boca pero una mirada asesina me callo.

No soy bipolar solo digo la mera verdad- dijo más calmada - los hombres son unas viles sabandijas.

Quede pasmado esa mujer era muy diferente a lo que creía, era tan....tan histérica y feminista.

Escuche un gruñido de aquellos labios rojos y en un segundo las garras y dientes de la mujer me tenían aprisionado contra uno de los barrotes mientras sentía el cálido aliento del kyuubi a mis espaldas.

Sus garras se dirigieron con mucha velocidad directo a mi rostro y cerré los ojos para no ver sus garras impactando en contra de mi cara , pero ese momento nunca llego ya que las cadenas que ella tenia en piernas y brazos sonaron y luego la mujer fue bruscamente alejada de mi para luego ser elevada por los aires y caer estrepitosamente contra el "piso de mi mente".

Escuche su gruñido mientras con dificultad mi mente intentaba comprender lo sucedido hace unos instantes , acaso ¿las cadenas tenían vida?. Me aleje con velocidad de los barrotes de hierro para no caer preso de las garras del zorro, pero aun así me mantuve fuera del alcance de la mujer.

¿Quien mierda eres?- escupí las palabras, ya me estaba hartando del comportamiento de aquella extraña y el hecho que estuviese en mi mente me tenia en ascuas.

La mujer se sentó con pereza mientras con sus manos delicadamente desenredaba sus cabellos y suspiraba resignadamente.

Soy tu creadora- dijo sin mirarme- no confundas las cosas no soy tu diosa aunque los hombres deberían rendirme culto.

Te pregunte tu nombre

Niño, me estoy exasperando ¿acaso eres estúpido que no conoces a la primera vampiresa?

Abrí los ojos de par en par, era imposible que aquélla mujer que fue la primera de nuestra especie se encontrase en mi mente –Lilith.......

Un gusto en conocerte queridito hijo – dijo con sarcasmo- siento lastima por la chica que te acompaña ya que a veces eres un completo estúpido.

¿De que estas hablando?- dije un poco molesto.

Supongo que no debí abrir la boca. Pero te tengo una pregunta ¿para que me llamaste?- dijo mientras me miraba penetrantemente.

Yo no te he llamado ¡ni siquiera sé que haces aquí!

C**hico ella esta invadiendo mi espacio personal ¡no tolerare a un demonio vulgar estar cerca mío! ¡Ordeno a que la expulses!**

¿A quien llamas demonio vulgar?

**A la vampiresa que tengo enfrente** – dijo el zorro entre dientes mientras agitaba con fuerza sus colas-** ¡aunque sea pudiste haber sido menos puta en tu vida!**

Lilith se levanto del suelo encolerizada mientras miraba asesinamente al zorro que ni siquiera se inmutaba.

Por lo menos no soy tan mediocre y tengo una buena razón para estar aquí ya que revisando los pensamientos del chico pude enterarme que esta en un gran problema del cual tu no lo puedes ayudar – dijo burlonamente.

¿Cual problema?- le pregunte antes de que se enfrascaran más en la pelea.

Su risa nuevamente se escucho y se apoyo contra uno de los barrotes haciéndole burlas al demonio que estaba encerrado.

Tus enemigos son tus amigos y tus amigos no son lo que tu crees que son.

¿Que? Acaso no puedes explicar mejor.

Va a empezar una guerra Naruto, ya que rompiste una regla que teníamos con los cazadores.- se acerco a mi hasta que las cadenas le impidieron seguir caminando.

Que regla rompí? – dije entre dientes, el hecho que yo era responsable por una guerra que se avecinaba me causaba tanta rabia.

El lenguaje en el que hablaste estaba prohibido ya que estaba previsto que algún día podía renacer y seria cuando una vampiresa dijera un conjuro en especifico , pero al parecer los cazadores iban a hacer lo posible para que yo no renaciera y los exterminara personalmente. Por eso en el pacto de paz, ellos impusieron una regla que no podía ser rota sin excepción, esa regla fue que jamás podríamos hablar en nuestro idioma ni enseñarlo a nuestros herederos

Acaricie mi cabeza mientras analizaba sus palabras: idioma , guerra , pacto de paz.

No te preocupes mi querido, el consejo de vampiros ya tenia muchos problemas con los cazadores y a eso hay que agregarle esas bestias peludas que han aparecido últimamente- dijo alzando su mano hacia mí en un gesto de amabilidad- esto solo fue la gota que rebalzo al vaso.

¿Como sabes tanto de esto?¿acaso no estabas muerta?

Solo hurgue entre tus memorias y deduje muchas cosas de las cuales no te has dado cuenta- dijo tocando su barbilla en un gesto pensador- como por ejemplo : Danzou es un cazador de alto rango al cual sí le tocas aunque sea un cabello serás buscado y exterminado, también hay varios espías entre tus "amigos" ......y cometiste una gran tontería al acostarte con una chica cuando tu amiga esta en gran peligro de muerte.

¿Sakura-chan esta en peligro de muerte? ¡Que mierda he hecho sabía que tenía que haber ido tras ella! Dije sujetando mi cabello y pensado en las cosas que me había dicho aquélla mujer.

No te preocupes tesorito nadie es perfecto y sobre todo los hombres . no tienes que sentirte culpable aunque tengo varias cosas que decirte.

Me acerque sin darme cuenta y su mano se poso en mi mejilla en un gesto acogedor, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras escuchaba el tintineo de las cadenas y sus delicados brazos me estrechaban con ella.

Querido solo no cometas los mismos errores y no hagas caso a los absurdos consejos que té de él zorro.

Me quede callado para escuchar los gruñidos del zorro y sentir un leve dolor en mi mejilla izquierda que había sido cortada por una de las largas y rectas uñas de Lilith.

Abrí los ojos pasmado mientras el dolor se intensificaba por todo mi cuerpo , mire a Lilith que me había soltado y tenia una sádica sonrisa, mientras sus dedos, que contenían unas gotas de sangre, se las llevaba a la boca para degustarlas. Sentí que me mareaba para que luego cerrar los ojos.

El dolor fue diminuyendo mientras mi respiración volvía a su normalidad.

Me dolió levemente la cabeza pero esa molestia se esfumo al sentir el suave olor a lavandas y el tibio cuerpo de una mujer arriba de mí.

Sonreí sin siquiera abrir los ojos, mi querida ojiperla estaba conmigo y mis manos se deslizaron por su fino cuerpo con cuidado para no despertarla.

Sus largos cabellos sedosos y oscuros se esparcían por toda la cama y algunos escurridizos se hallaban entre nuestros cuerpos provocando cosquillas.

Lentamente abrí los ojos para acostumbrarme a la poca luz que había , ya que lo único que nos iluminaba eran los rayos lunares que se colaban por la ventana. Hinata estaba placidamente dormida con una sonrisita en su hermosa cara , quede embelesado viéndola de pies a cabeza , las sabanas no tapaban nuestros cuerpos.

Naruto-kun- escuche el suave ronroneo y no pude resistirme a devorar su cuello.

Su suave risa y los suspiros que salían de aquellos labios me tenían bajo un sortilegio.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba aleje mis labios de aquel cuerpo femenino. La mire a sus ojos con infinita ternura pero en aquellos ojos perlados pude notar la preocupación que sentía.

¡Naruto-kun te lastime!- chillo con fuerza y sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla izquierda.

La mire sorprendido, ella no me había echo daño; pero de golpe me acorde de como Lilith había cortado mi mejilla con su uña y deleitado su paladar con mi sangre.

¡La maldita bruja me había engañado! Bajo esa actitud de madre sobre protectora era una arpía, **un lobo vestido de oveja**.

Fruncí el ceño, pero esto fue malentendido Hina-chan.

Te enojaste conmigo....- dijo triste bajando su cabeza.

No te preocupes de seguro sanara pronto – dije intentando tranquilizarla para luego tomar su mentón con delicadeza haciendo que me mirase a los ojos y nuestros rostros se acercaron poco a poco hasta fundirnos en un beso.

Cuando nuestros instintos iban a desatarse con locura un aroma dulce y atrayente despertó nuestros sentidos.

Sangre- dijimos al unísono, nos separamos de inmediato buscar a tientas en la habitación nuestra ropa.

Hinata cuando se estaba abrochando su vestido se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, en el vestido la parte del pecho había sido rasgada dejando ver su brasier y no podía salir en publico mostrando su busto, mejor dicho no dejaría que mostrara su busto en publico.

Abrí la puerta para buscar por los pasillos nuestra ropa y zapatos.

Al estar en el pasillo varias persona me miraron con desaprobación al verme buscando mis ropas en el piso, pero intente no prestarles demasiada atención ya que todas las personas estaban tensas al oler sangre y estaba segurísimo que la primera parte de la guerra se estaba llevando a cabo.

Luego de unos minutos y una ardua búsqueda para encontrar mi corbata, regrese a la habitación para ayudar con su "problema" a Hinata-chan.

Me sorprendí al verla temblando y con los ojos abiertos como platos, parecía que le hubiese visto un fantasma o le había ocurrido algo muy malo.

Hina...

No alcance a decir su nombre ya que se tiro directo a mis brazos mientras susurra cosas inaudibles, me puse algo nervioso al notar que no me decía las cosas directamente y no me quedo otra opción que acariciar su cabeza para que el ambiente tenso que nos rodeaba disminuyera un poco.

¿Que pasa?- le dije al oído.

Ino-chan.....la sangre es de Ino-chan- dijo mientras sus manos apretaban las mías con fuerza.

¿Ino? La viste con alguien antes- le dije tomándola por los hombres para que me mirase y pude ver sus ojos humedos.

Se fue con Sai.....

Esas simples palabras hicieron que me acordase de varias cosas:

"Tus enemigos son tus amigos y tus amigos no son lo que tu crees que son."

......."también hay varios espías entre tus "amigos"

Todo había quedado claro y solo había una pregunta que podría despejar mis duda al respecto de este tema.

Hina-chan en tu grupo de amigos ¿quienes son cazadores?.-dije serio.

Ella me miro confundida mientras intentaba analizar la pregunta- etto.....Ten-ten, Temari, Chouji y..... Sai.

Me saque la chaquetilla que llevaba ( recuerden que el traje era de 3 piezas) y se la puse para que no se viera su parte delantera al descubierto, la tome de la mano y en silencio salimos del corredor buscando el paradero de Ino.

Algunas personas nos miraron asombradas, al pasar por el salón repleto de gente, tomados de la mano, la familia de la ojiperla tenían fruncido el ceño mientras los cazadores se estaban movilizando intentando buscar de quien era la sangre que tenia a todos tensos.

Tsunade al parecer había dejado de beber y eso significaba que ella también se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo tras el telón, no era normal que los cazadores trajeran sus armas en un evento publico.

Un aroma dulce nuevamente invadió mis sentidos había caído un cazador y su sangre había sido derramada.

Luego de aquello, todo paso rápido ante mis ojos ,sangre salpicada en los muros, miembros de ambas especies esparcidos por el suelo y gritos ensordecedores de las mujeres.

Agarre con firmeza la mano de Hinata y la jale hacia el corredor más cercano. Intentaba apresurar el paso ya que a lo lejos podía escuchar las pisadas de nuestros perseguidores, no iba a exponer a Hinata al peligro otra vez, además de eso me sentía cansado y no me había alimentado muy bien los últimos días.

Hinata intentaba perseguirme pero constantemente se tropezaba con la alfombra ya que su vestido no era muy adecuado para una huida de película de acción.

Empecé a morder mi lengua para tranquilizante, aunque esto suene masoquista, pero al parecer esto solo aumentaba la tensión en mi cuerpo haciendo quesos miembros de mi cuerpo se adormecieran.

Corrimos hasta encontrarnos con una de las tantas puertas que daban al gigantesco jardín y para ahorrar un poco de tiempo la tumbe de una patada. Luego del golpe que le había proporcionado a la puerta madera y esta se quebrase en 2, nos adentramos al jardín que tenia algunos indicios de que ya se habían llevado a cabo varias peleas anteriormente.

Mire hacia todos lados buscando algún lugar para poder escondernos, pero ya era muy tarde en un solo movimiento ya había chocado contra una pared dejando mi cuerpo marcado en ella. Gemí de dolor , por suerte había soltado la mano de Hinata antes de que fuese arrastrada conmigo.

Empecé a ver borroso y todo me daba vueltas, al parecer el tequila y el sake estaban haciendo efecto en el momento mas inoportuno, se me había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que había bebido alcohol.

Mientras recuperaba algo de mi visión pude notar la presencia de 3 personas más, me levante con demasiada dificultad mientras intentaba agarrar mi cabeza en un intento fallido para que todo me dejara de dar vueltas, me sentía como si estuviese dentro de una lavadora.

Pestañee varias veces y pude ver la figura de nuestros perseguidores, eran enanos y no se inmutaban ante nuestra presencia.

Me acerque cojeando a Hinata y le tome la mano, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación dirigida hacia mí. Sonreí débilmente demostrándole que no me hallaba tan mal como me veía.

No te preocupes – dije en voz baja- todo pasara te lo aseguro- acaricie una mejilla mientras escuchaba risas de niños.

Lentamente dirigí mi cabeza y vi a tres niños con ropas que parecían estropajos llenos de sangre y lodo, no tenían calzado y sus uñas estaban negras, unas grandes ojeras se hallaban bajo sus ojos y sus labios tenían pequeños cortes.

La única niña sonrió amablemente, tenia cabellos naranjos, pero con lo sucia que estaba su cabellera su color de cabello tenia algunas partes cafés. La niña dio algunos pasos hacia nosotros hasta que un chico de cabello café levanto la mano y ella de detuvo repentinamente giro su cabeza con brusquedad y un gruñido ronco y para nada femenino salió de su garganta.

Apreté con más fuerza la mano de Hinata, los niños eran un poco raritos y me causaban algo de escalofríos, ya era un hecho que ellos no fuesen humanos.

¿Que son?, ¿Cazadores o vampiros?-dijo la chiquilla mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban tiernamente – Mi amo dice que si no me dan una respuesta el vendrá personalmente a castigarlos por su falta de respeto.

La niña soltó una risita dulce, pero eso no borraba las palabras siniestras que nos había dirigido. El chico de lentes rotos y sucios se movió algo nervioso, mientras el otro chico que había levantado la mano, se encontraba inmóvil, con su vista al frente y sin ninguna expresión facial.

¡Pero que malos modales tengo! Mi nombre es Moegui y mis compañeros son Udon y Konohamaru.- la niña abrió los ojos haciendo caras muy divertidas y casi se me escapa una risotada.

Disculpa pero nos tenemos que ir de aquí nos están persiguiendo- hablo tímidamente Hinata mientras se aferraba más a mi brazo.

No tienen de que preocuparse – dijo el chico de mirada seria- nosostros somos sus perseguidores- su cara mostro una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras pensaba si es que en verdad no me estaban tomando el pelo

Corrí y corrí mientras las lagrimas nublaban mis ojos verde-jade, la cólera estaba en todo mi cuerpo .No pude haber sido más tonta y eso me estaba dando muchísima rabia, como lo han oído no estoy llorando por tristeza si no por rabia, por mi enfermiza estupidez de creerle a aquel canalla de Sasuke , todo en el era falso ,sus palabrerías baratas, sus caricias vacías, su amor falso .

Yo sabia que no debía hacerme ilusiones y ahora por mis fantasías románticas me han roto el corazón 2 veces, aunque esas dos veces han sido de distinta manera, una violación y una desilusión amorosa. Pero que cursilería digo, si él ni siquiera tuvo un poco de afecto hacia mi, solo soy una muñeca que puede ser tirada a la basura para luego ser utilizada nuevamente en algo más sucio.

Una rama en el suelo hizo que me cayera mientras mi vestido se manchaba de lodo y mis lagrimas se mezclaran con la tierra.

Intente pararme pero mis rodillas no respondían, estaban agarrotadas, Mis manos temblaban mientras se dirigían a mi vientre, ahora no podía llorar o arrepentirme por mis acciones, ahora tenia que cuidar de otro individuo que dependía completamente de mi , mi hijo.

Una calidez me embargo, un sentimiento que jamás había me había inundado hasta los recovecos de mi cuerpo, protección, ternura pero sobre todo eso amor, esto era algo que no se podía describir con esas palabras tan simples, pero eran las que más se acercaban a su definición.

Con gran esfuerzo me levante del suelo y limpie mi tan sucio vestido que ahora era más parecido a trapos sucios.

Mire a mi alrededor sorprendiéndome de que había dejado atrás a Sasuke.

Quizás sé esta volviendo lento-dije en un susurro.

Luego de mirar a mí alrededor me dispuse a caminar recordando las palabras de Itachi.

_Flash back_

_¿Tu eres Haruno Sakura?- escucho una voz tan masculina._

_Al darse vuelta vio aun joven atractivo de cabello y ojos negros , se parecía mucho a Sasuke pero era mayor que él._

_Etto....s..si soy yo- dijo tímida ante la postura del hombre._

_Soy Itachi Uchiha hermano de Sasuke , tengo algo que hablar contigo –dijo con una sonrisa mientras que caminaba lentamente hacia ella._

_Inconscientemente Sakura se afirmo al pasamanos del balcón, aquel hombre desprendía unos aires de grandeza pero sobre todo sintió miedo al estar ante su presencia._

_No te preocupes niña solo espero que me escuches atentamente- dijo cambiando su cara completamente dejando a la pelirosa sin habla._

_Nuestro futuro esta en tu vientre y si haces algo que comprometa eso te puedo asegurar que no vas a notar cuando ya estés muerta- dijo escupiendo las palabras._

_¿q...que cosa? ......¿de que estas hablando?._

_Al parecer mi querido hermanito no te ha hablado sobre esto- dijo con una sonrisa burlesca mientras con su dedo índice apretaba la gran frente de la ojijade que empezó a ver imágenes y escuchar recuerdos que Itachi le estaba transfiriendo para que entendiese en la situación en la que se encontraba._

_Una gruesa lagrimas rodó por su mejilla cuando vio la imagen cuando Sasuke ya había utilizado a su victima para el plan de su familia de proteger la sociedad vampirica a costa de su felicidad, la poca felicidad que tenía. Toco su vientre mientras su mirada ahora se perdía en aquellos pozos negros con los que Itachi la miraba con frialdad._

_...porque?- dijo con un hilo de voz, su garganta se había secado._

_Es una información clasificada, pero como tu ya estas implicada en todo este embrollo te lo contare – dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente- una guerra se aproxima y tenemos que tener un arma para poder defendernos de los cazadores- tomo una bocanada de aire para luego proseguir-los cazadores implementan una nueva tecnología muy poderosa y riesgosa en sus armas, fusionan su alma con sus armas creando que el arma tenga vida propia y en caso de que su dueño no la implemente como es debido o este en grave peligro esta lo defienda moviéndose por si sola. Obviamente esto es un gran problema para nosotros ya que nosotros usábamos la debilidad de nuestra enemigo para matarlo, pero ahora las posibilidades de salgamos con vida de un encuentro es de un 20 %._

_Sakura abrió ligeramente la boca, se encontraba consternada ante aquella confesión._

_Bueno y la criatura que se esta desarrollando en tu interior, será expuesta a múltiples sellos de criaturas monstruosas- cerro sus ojos maravillado y su sonrisa se ensancho – crearemos el arma perfecta y ya no necesitaremos al heredero de Lilith para seguir con nuestros planes. Luego de aquel primer experimento y si todo resulta como se ve previsto, este sistema se implementara en un futuro no muy lejano y todos nuestros hijos serán tan poderosos que hasta podríamos exterminar humanos, cazadores y licántropos- una sonrisa sádica escapó en sus labios mientras tomaba del hombro a Sakura que temblaba mientras intentaba no llorar._

_Así que es mejor que no intentes abortar ya que en dos meses más vamos a extraer a "Sasuke-junior" de tu estomago-después el suspiro – es mejor que disfrutes los últimos días de tu vida ya que no creo que vivas después de que saquemos a mi sobrino de tu estomago._

_End flash back_

Me empecé a tambalear mientras un dulce aroma embargaba mis sentidos, sangre, pero de a poco me di cuenta de que era la esencia de una personas muy conocida por mi parte – Ino – dije en un susurro mientras todo sé volvió borroso y escuchaba gritos los gritos desgarradores de Sasuke a mis espaldas.

* * *

Fiuuuu! este capitulo si que me costo hacerlo además que no he tenido mucho tiempo ya que los exámenes del colegio vinieron uno tras otro , eso fue enfermarte!.

También otra de las causas es que tengo 4 historias en mi mente para hacer otro fic pero no sé con cual seguir luego de este.

Aunque todo este tiempo le entrego suspenso a la historia, porque apuesto que más de uno creyó que no iba continuar

Bueno muchos se preguntaran porque metí Lilith en todo o quien es, bueno aca le explicare un poco según lo que he leído: se dice que Lilith fue la primera amante de Adán, pero cuando estaban intimando ella siempre estaba bajo de él y eso la molesto de sobremanera y se fue al mar rojo donde se entrego a los demonios y de ahí viene la idea de que fue la primera vampiresa. También por eso la hice feminista y reacia con Naruto , ya que el es un hombre.

Espero que perdonen mi demora y como en el capitulo anterior dije , voy a poner los agradecimientos que no pude dejar en uno de los anteriores capítulos.

Agradecimientos

Elchabon: como te vas dar cuenta Naruto y Hinata pasaron una gran noche, pero toda la noche todavía no acaba y ahora se avecinan los problemas . cuídate!

*******luz de luna*** : muchas me han dicho mala y espero haber cumplido tus expectativas con lemon de el capitulo anterior. Cuidate

Naru-fan AVD: gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno, aunque no creo que me odies ya que Naruto no fue Sakura y paso una gran velada junto a cierta ojiperla jijiji. Cuidate!

Hikeri-Hime16: si que bueno que ahora actualice luego de tantos días jajajaja, Narutin ahora esta más sobre protector con Hina así que no te preocupes por esos tortolitos ;), cuidate!.

Mokonahyuga: y ójala no te rinda nunca! Por cierto gracias por leer mi fic, cuídate mucho!.

**Heero Kusanagi : lo que viene de ahora en adelante son más problemas para Naruto, ahora hay otro inquilino en su mente que ahora estragos su salud mental, xau y cuidate!**

**10xXx10: que bueno que te gusto el lemon y supongo que ya sabes quien es la mujer pelirroja. Bueno el SasuSaku..... no te lo puedo decir todavía XD, así que lee los próximos capítulos. Como tu dijiste nos estamos leyendo xau!**

Bueno agradezco a las personas que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos y alarmas, y obviamente a la gente que lee mi historia.

Xau y cuídense.


	17. Revelaciones

Capitulo 16 : Revelaciones

Han transcurrido 2 meses desde aquel fatídico día en el que nuestros días de vida quedaron contados. Aquélla noche en el que la guerra se cernió sobre nuestras cabezas y marco un antes y un después...

Mis ojos se encontraban clavados en el ventanal, todo había cambiado y todavía no podía adaptarme a los bruscos efectos que se habían producido en este corto tiempo.

Muertes, desapariciones repentinas, heridos en estado critico, falta de suministros con que alimentarse, eran algunas de las pocas cosas que nos atormentaban.

Suspire de forma pesada mientras escuchaba unos suaves y ligeros pasos por el corredor, se detuvieron un instante frente a mí puerta, pero luego siguió su andar pero con algo más de tensión.

_-Luego de que le hiciste aquello hasta a mí me dan ganas de golpearte, podrías haberte controlado un poco y ella no te tendría miedo_ .- susurro una suave y monocorde voz en mi cabeza.

-Luego de lo que paso prefiero tener una distancia prudente, no quiero que sufran **más **por mí culpa. Sólo he traído muerte y desdicha a los que me han conocido y nadie se ha merecido que yo haya entrado en sus vidas.

**¡Estas chalado! ¡Eres solo un pobre infeliz que tiene que dejar de causarse pena hacía sí mismo!-** increpo una voz más gruesa y dura

Apreté los dientes mientras un dolor de migraña se estaba produciendo en el interior de mi cabeza, la falta de alimento estaba causando sus represalias.

Escondí mi cabeza bajo las sabanas de seda mientras intentaba oprimir gritos de dolor.

Todo lo que me había dicho Ero-sennin y Tsunade-obachan, estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Flash back

Están bromeando- dije en un tono monótono y para nada exaltado.

Eres muy idiota al no saber escoger las palabras correctas, te encuentras en un estado deplorable y obviamente no estás en optimas condiciones para que te probemos lo que te estamos diciendo.- dijo en un tono de voz arrogante el chico de cabello marrón y extrañamente su pelo se encontraba parado desafiando las leyes de la física.

Esta vez los dejaremos en paz, nuestro amo todavía no necesita de sus servicios. Pero tarde o temprano volveremos por usted- dijo Moegui con una encantadora sonrisa y luego de aquellas palabras los tres chicos desaparecieron de mi campo de visión.

Quede algo extrañado por aquel raro comportamiento, pero una alaridos hicieron que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y recobrara los recuerdos que hace poco tiempo se había transmitido, estábamos en guerra.

Jale a Hinata lo más lejos posible, teníamos que alejarnos de este lugar que se había convertido en un matadero. Al caminar unos metros la ojiperla se deshizo de mi agarre sorprendiéndome.

Naruto, tengo que volver- dijo con firmeza, haciendo que su voz liquida se transformara en una ruda.- Todos lo que aprecio se encuentran allá dentro, no los puedo dejar. La duda de lo que pasó con Ino, me está consumiendo.

Hina...no voy a dejar que vallas haya dentro- le respondí con la voz áspera y seca.

En sus ojos plateados se detonaba la tristeza pero por sobre todo una pizca de odio dirigida hacia mi persona, por no dejar que ella se adentrara en aquella boca de lobos.

Aunque te molestes conmigo ...voy a ir- contesto , casi gritando la ultima parte. Abrí los ojos mientras veía aquélla delicada figura femenina alejarse. Se movía con pasos precisos y veloces , causando que yo no pudiese seguirla por mi deprímete estado de ebriedad y debilidad. Maldigo el poder del alcohol que causa en mí.

Casi rechinando los dientes intente perseguir inútilmente a mi Hina, pero ésta ya me había sacado mucha ventaja en esta ridícula carrera.

La iba a perder... si Hinata entraba tras aquellas gloriosas puertas teñidas de sangre moriría, de eso no había duda alguna. Tanto esfuerzo por protegerla y nada había valido la pena...

Con la mente echo un caos total y los ojos rojos por la sed de sangre, que en este momento estaba siendo salpicada, mire hacía luna escuchando el coro de gritos, como fondo.

Todo esto estaba causando un leve estremecimiento en mi cuerpo causando que perdiese la conciencia, a pesar de que aun estaba de pie.

0o0o0o0

Naruto al momento de cerrar los ojos , perdió el poder sobre su cuerpo y sin saberlo recurrió a un poder que no tubo que haber conocido.

La desesperación por perder a Hinata se había convertido en su principal objetivo, haciendo que dos seres que habitaban en su mente se adueñaran de su cuerpo terrenal.

Sus cabellos dorados se fueron tiñendo desde las raíces hasta las puntas, un color bermellón adornaba ahora su cabeza.

Sus colmillos duplicaron su tamaño al igual que sus uñas negras, todo esto le daba una apariencia aterradora. Por no decir, sus ojos rojos con las pupilas rasgadas eran el toque final para poder apreciar una verdadera imagen de terror.

Con movimientos lentos y la cabeza gacha, él comenzó a moverse como un zombi-robot.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su "angelical rostro", y al hacer esto mostraba sus calmillos que deseaban poder tener aquel liquido carmesí que tanto anhelaba.

Una risotada algo ronca escapo de sus labios mientras poco a poco aceleraba el ritmo de sus pisadas. Sus brazos colgaban de su cuerpo y parecían no tener movimiento alguno.

Sus pasos ahora eran veloces y cualquier ser que se cruzaba en su camino era arrasado por las mortíferas fauces y las afiladas garras que se alargaban según su voluntad.

No importaba la raza de quien se le cruzara, él sólo buscaba con desesperación a su amada.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la fragancia de su amor despertó sus sentidos, la sangre de aquélla musa de cabello oscuro había sido derramado y él no estaba satisfecho con aquello.

Aunque no tuviese el control sobre su cuerpo, los tres seres que se encontraban en su cuerpo estaban conectados psicológicamente, haciendo que estos también estuviesen enfermizamente molestos por que la chica de ojos perla había sido dañada.

La velocidad aumento e increíblemente en menos de algunos segundos ya se encontraba dentro del castillo que ahora era una carnicería, lugar donde uno veía estaban los sangrientos y desmembrados cuerpos de ambas razas.

Con desesperación Naruto busco minuciosamente el rastro de su amada, pero no podía enfocarse en rastrearla ya que la sangre mezclada y los gritos inhumanos distraían su atención. Frunció el ceño mientras un cazador extremadamente valiente, corría hacia él y se elevaba por los aires con una katana, para poder partirle la cabeza.

Algunos quedaron asombrados cuando vieron al cazador ser mandado hacia el cielo, dejando un gran hueco en el pulcro techo mientras que Naruto, ahora pelirrojo, tenia en una de sus manos la katana del cazador y el otro brazo se hallaba extendido en dirección en donde el desafortunado cazador había salido disparado.

La katana se movió por si sola y en un movimiento repentino atravesó a Naruto, pero ni una gota de sangre se derramo en el piso.

Los cazadores se abalanzaron sobre él, provocando una lluvia de sangre y miembros desmembrados. Los vampiros se sentían victoriosos, hasta que el escalofriante color rojo de las pupilas de Naruto se transformo en unos azules.

Luego todo fue rápido, la herida , en la que se encontraba la katana, empezó a sangrar y cayo desplomado en el suelo mientras algunos corrían en su auxilio.

* * *

Todo me daba vueltas, mis 5 sentidos parecían estar atrofiados y una tenue luz traspasaba mis párpados.

¿Estará listo?- apenas logre escuchar aquellas palabras.

Debe estarlo- se produjo una pausa- tarde o temprano sabíamos que llegaría este momento ,Tsunade. Kushina lo advirtió desde hace mucho.

¿Pero estas seguro?, Naruto es el pariente más cercano de Lilith, eso no significa ella quiera utilizar el cuerpo del chico.

¡Oigan!- interrumpió una voz – no tenemos idea de lo que están hablando, seria mejor si nos explicaran un poco más.

Como dijo Jiraiya , Naruto es el recipiente de dos almas: Lilith y el Kyuubi; además de la suya. Esto provoca cambios de actitud y de forma.- contesto Tsunade.

A la larga esto puede provocar algo irremediable, que uno de los inquilinos de Naruto ocupe su cuerpo para siempre – dije ¿Jiraiya? ¿que hacía él aquí?

Eso ya se torna algo peligroso...- dijo una voz desconocida- el kyuubi es un peligro ...y Lilith, no sabemos a que bando se unirá.

¿Cuanto tiempo tiene antes de que pierda la razón?- hablo por primera vez Hina.

Menos de un año. – contesto Jiraiya - Si no logra domar a las bestias o eliminarlas... simplemente jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

En aquel momento logre abrir los ojos, logrando ver las caras de sorpresa de la gente que se encontraba ahí, habían unos desconocidos junto al rubio y al pelirrojo que antes había visto. Algunas personas se encontraban ausentes como Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai y Shikamaru.

Mire a las personas presentes que se demoraron en descubrir que había despertado de mi letargo. Algunas se encontraban afligidas, otras parecían tener un profundo dolor, pero sobretodo una de aquellas personas me miraba con miedo, era Hinata.

Aparte mi vista de ellos y un silencio incomodo colapso la habitación. Como iba a mirarlos a la cara luego de que me había descontrolado de aquella forma, como iba a objetar alguna cosa si me estaban ayudando.

¿escuchaste todo lo que hablamos?- dijo Tsunade con la voz temblorosa.

Asentí cabizbajo y me levante con dificultad del sofá en el cual estaba acostado, no se articulo ninguna palabra hasta que abandone el salón.

Camine en círculos fisgoneando las habitaciones en las cuales se encontraban otros de mi raza en mejor y peor estado que yo.

Llego el momento en el que la sangre de Ino reactivo mis sentidos, seguí su esencia hasta encontrarme cara a cara con una gran puerta maciza y de madera. Toque un par de veces pero nadie contesto a mi llamado, así decidí entrar para descubrir lo que le había pasado a la dama de cabellera rubia y extensa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y a pesar que quería retroceder, no pude. Avance varios pasos hasta encontrarme con el cuerpo mutilado de la joven Yamanaka, Su cuerpo parecía intacto, salvo su cabeza que estaba sobrepuesta en aquel cuello ensangrentado.

Mire , detalle, examine, no encontré nada revelador hasta que fije mi vista en la paredes

¡Cumpliré su voluntad y todos se arrepentirán!

Eso era lo que exactamente estaba escrito en las cuatro paredes, volví mi mirada hacía Ino y luego volví a las paredes. Decían con exactitud las mismas palabras que mi querida Ángela había dicho antes de morir.

Apreté mi cabeza con mis manos y un sonido gutural salió de mi boca, mi respiración se agitaba y pude sentir que minutos después desgarraba a alguien.

Ahí tirada en el suelo estaba Hinata temblando de pavor, su brazo ensangrentado y su mirada puesta en mis ojos rojos y vacíos. Me había dejado llevar y la habia lastimado.

Nuevamente tome mi cabeza y huí como pude de la habitación, tope con varia personas que anteriormente estaban en la habitación hablando respecto a mis cambios, pero sólo los ignore.

Llegue hasta el tercer piso del castillo y me encere en una habitación de la cual no he salido desde ese día.

End Flash back

* * *

**Sabes que me dan ganas de patearte cuando te pones meloso**- dijo el zorro al interior de mi cabeza.

Acomode mi cabeza en la almohada e intente conciliar el sueño.

_Por cierto.. ¿que paso con tus siervas?, desde hace mucho no las ves, ni sabes de ellas_- intento sacarme conversa una irritante voz cantarina perteneciente a una mujer de cabellos rojizos.

De seguro se largaron de aquí- le respondí para que me dejar en paz.

_¿O tal vez te traicionaron igual que lo hizo Hao?_- respondió con una risita malévola, sabía que ésta repentina conversación se debía a algo.

¿ Hao me traiciono? ¿ que estúpida idea formulo tu cabeza?- le respondí a regañadientes.

Si tal vez me prestaras tu cuerpo durante unos minutos yo...

Ni se te ocurra y déjame en paz, ya es bastante duro tener que lidiar con una loca y un zorro pulguiento.

De ahí en adelante no escuche sus voces, sólo me dedique a dormir y que mis pesadillas inundaran mi cabeza.

* * *

Acá, necesitamos más refuerzos y tenemos que atacar los pueblos cercanos para poder encontrar suministros para poder alimentarnos- dijo una joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos que eran de color lavanda.

Tal vez seriamos menos detectables si tomáramos la ruta hacia Suna y pidiéramos acilo político, no podemos seguir manteniéndonos guarecidos en este lugar.- dijo un chico de largo cabello marrón y ojos perlados.

Eso sería algo inadmisible ,Neji, La ruta hacia Suna esta completamente rodeada y la única forma de poder traspasarla es atacando, obviamente no tenemos los recursos necesarios para otra desastrosa batalla, primero hay que recuperarnos y luego pensaremos en escapar sin tener mayores dificultades.- le contesto la rubia al saber que ganaría la discusión.

Tienes razón Shion, pero deberíamos armar un pequeño grupo para que no nos detecten- Respondió Neji al encontrarse derrotado ya que los argumentos de la joven eran correctos.

Shion sonrió con superioridad, su actitud había cambiado , era más madura y menos fría con las personas, pero aun conservaba un poco de su actitud caprichosa y dominante.

Ahora hay que informar a Tsunade sobre el nuevo plan y mostrárselo a Shikamaru para que arregle los últimos detalles- dijo Kiba hablando desde la puerta del pequeño comedor en el que se encontraban Neji y Shion.

No te preocupes yo les informare- dijo Shion levantándose de una silla que estaba frente a una mesa repleta de mapas de Konoha y sus alrededores.

La joven rubia camino con la espalda erguida y con elegantes movimientos hasta la puerta donde se encontraba Kiba, luego paso a un lado del chico y se esfumo por uno de los pasillos que había en el castillo.

El silencio reino en la pequeña habitación de apariencia lugubre, ésta tenia las ventanas cubiertas de cortinas viejas y polvorientas haciendo que la oscuridad se apoderara del reducido espacio.

Esto es humillante- dijo Kiba una vez que Shion se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Neji enarcando una ceja- ¿ Que Shion nos este dando ordenes o que estemos encerrados en este lugar?

Kiba rió ante la respuesta de su amigo, pero después la expresión de su cara se volvió seria.

Neji, estoy hablando en serio- dijo Kiba entrando en la habitación y a la vez endureciendo su voz- antes podíamos caminar bajo él sol ya que extraíamos más sangre de la que necesitábamos y eso nos daba la facultad de ser invencibles por el día y la noche. Ahora tenemos que escondernos de día ¡y nos falta alimento! Somos unas viles ratas que los cazadores tienen a su merced.

Neji ni siquiera se inmuto ante las palabras que dijo el pelicastaño, simplemente siguió mirando los mapas haciendo que Kiba le diese un ataque de rabia. Con la energía que le quedaba arrojó la mesa haciendo que ésta chocase contra una pared, haciendo que todos los papeles cayeras desordenados en el suelo.

Neji pareció ni siquiera percatarse de la acción de su amigo ya que se mantuvo sereno. Kiba estaba apunto de gritarle, pero antes de que pudiese realizar una acción Neji había girado su cabeza hacia el chico de rasgos perrunos y con una sonrisa fuera de lo común le contesto- ahora ya tienes mi total atención, empieza a hablar.

* * *

La luz iluminaba el recinto, los generadores de energía solar emitían un ruido molestoso haciendo que la mayoría de las personas presentes en ese lugar les doliese la cabeza.

Tu amo se puede dignar a hacer acto de presencia- dijo algo impaciente un hombre con el ceño fruncido- ya pasamos todas las pruebas que nos impuso y nuestra paciencia tiene un limite.

Mi maestro los espera impaciente para mostrarles su nueva adquisición, es un arma letal que dejara en caos la vida de esos chupasangre- de la nada pareció un hombre de mediana estatura y cabello verdoso.

Valla, valla, al parecer has decidido tener un cambio de look Kabuto.- respondió una mujer con voz cantarina e infantil.

Al parecer nadie la puede engañar a usted señorita Fu.- acto seguido el joven arranco la peluca y saco los lentes de contacto que ocultaban el color oscuro de sus ojos negros y vacíos.

Solo llámame Fu , Kabuto-san... es mejor que tu amo se apresure ya que gaste mi valioso tiempo para venir hasta aquí.- dijo mientras sonreía cínicamente.

Lamento la demora- dijo una voz de ultratumba y de entre las sombras apareció un hombre de tez blanca como el papel y extraña apariencia de serpiente.

Al parecer mi siervo no les ha dado su correspondiente bienvenida.- dijo el hombre mientras hacia una pequeña venia- Mi nombre es Orochimaru y tengo excelentes negocios para ustedes mis queridos.

Las siete personas se estremecieron al ver la extremadamente larga lengua del hombre y fingieron una sonrisa.

No tienen que ponerse nerviosos, ni se tienen que intimidar- dijo Orochimaru- sólo me deben temer si son mis enemigos, pero para beneficio de ustedes seré su aliado.

Y porque deberíamos ayudarte, Snake- dijo un hombre moreno, alto que usaba un terno y anteojos negros.

Si me ayudan les quitare un peso de encima, o más bien un monstruo encerrado en su interior y no morirán en el intento.- dijo alargando su lengua

Todos se miraron entre sí, sabían muy bien que tenían un tiempo limite para dominar a la bestia de su interior y este seria él ultimo recurso que les quedaría. Todos dudaban de aquél hombre pero era lo único que podían hacer. Las siete personas en una sincronía impresionante asintieron, dándole a Orochimaru la satisfacción de que su plan cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplirse.

Que es lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Yugito, una mujer hermosa de larga cabellera rubia.

Sólo ayúdenme en mi venganza contra el reino de los vampiros- un silencio perturbador se formo en la habitación. Amenazar al reino de los no muertos era algo peligroso.

* * *

Hello!

Luego de un gran bloqueo mental, llegue!

Me demore mucho por el simple hecho que le perdí el hilo a la historia y tuve que hacerme un lavado de cerebro para poder recordar.

Bueno a los que no se han dado cuenta, el titulo de esta historia esta referida a este capitulo.

Venganza oscura = Venganza de Orochimaru.

Sentimientos cálidos = Los sentimientos de Naruto.

Wow! Soy un genio ( nótese el sarcasmo)

Pido disculpas si es que me demore demasiado.

Ahora voy a escribir el próximo capitulo " Bodas de sangre"

Gracias por sus reviews, lamento no poder responderlos ahora.

Bye bye y cuídense.

Matta Ne!


End file.
